Don't Go Into The Woods Alone
by Just A Little Bit Dramatic
Summary: Isabella Swan made one major promise to Edward Cullen. Don’t go into the woods alone. But what if Bella broke that promise? Rated T to be safe. Complete!
1. Preface

**I do not own Twilight. If I did, I wouldn't be writing stories about it for a fans website, but to be published. If only…**

**Preface**

Mistakes can happen, and they do, quite often. But what I did can hardly be counted as a mistake. And it messed up everything.

I never knew keeping a promise could be so hard. And it wasn't…until that day. The day I endangered the people I loved. My family.

And I'm not just talking about birthparents. Oh no, I am talking about the family of my angel, the family with faces made for the red carpet, or for modelling. The family I used to call my own. And they wanted me to…until I broke the only promise that ever mattered. To Edward Cullen, that promise was possibly the only thing he had ever asked of me. And I denied him of it.

The truth of the matter haunts me in my dreams. Even now I can't believe I was so stupid. So naïve. He never would have warned me if it didn't matter. But I didn't listen.

Curiosity killed the cat. But that fate would have been better than my own. The cat's family never got involved.

But me…I stepped into something much too deep. Like stepping in a puddle, and finding that it reaches your waist. And you curse under your breath. Yet I can't slide out of this puddle and dry myself off. The puddle I stepped into, is something I was never meant to be a part of. An age-old feud, between vampires, and the being they loathe.

This battle wasn't meant for humans. We only see these creatures in sleep, or in horror movies. And we fear, we wake up and crawl into our parent's bed, the safety of an adult comforting us until we can sleep again, sleep free of horrors. And in horror movies, we hide behind a pillow until the resolution is clear. And then we breathe a sigh of relief, and laugh at how scared we were to begin with.

Except, in this battle, we can't run, and we can't hide. Our parent's bed will not protect us, nor the shield of slumber. And we cannot cower behind a cushion until all is well. Because this is reality. Nightmares come alive.

I pity and envy those unaware. Unaware of the dangers they face when they step outside. And unaware that there are creatures of the dark out there. Not all are good.

Yes, there are many humans who do not know. And telling them would only cause a panic. But I know…and I wish I didn't. Sometimes, ignorance is bliss.

They can't keep this fight a secret for long. But they can prolong public knowledge. And until then, I will know. And I will try to keep my loved ones safe.

But, if I am attacked, fighting is pointless. Nothing can save me.

Not against the inhuman.

**Okay, prologue was short, but it was intended to be. So, please review, so I know if continuing is pointless or not. **

**Just A Little Bit Dramatic**


	2. Chapter 1

**This may not seem relevant to the prologue, but it will all become clear soon. Anyway, it took a while even in the real book of Twilight to get into the plot and see what the prologue was about.**

**I do not own Twilight. It belongs to Stephenie Meyer, the genius who created the characters I think about constantly. If only there was a real life Edward Cullen…**

Chapter 1 

"Your turn, Bella." Emmett said, handing me the controller. I groaned.

"Emmett, I'm really not in the mood for computer games." I ignored Alice's amused laugh, and pushed the controller into Edward's hands. Emmett stopped protesting and grinned, ready to challenge Edward.

I smiled at the two of them, and moved over to Alice's side. Alice had so kindly agreed to edit my essay, making sure I had no mistakes.

"Bella, this is really good. I don't think you've made any mistakes. I can't _see_ any." She handed it back to me, smiling. I smiled at the double meaning of her words.

"Thanks Alice, you're an angel." I sighed. I sat the book down beside me, and a thought struck me. "Alice…what did I get for it?"

Alice glanced at me, a grin playing on her lips. "Edward would kill me if I told you."

"I certainly would." Edward didn't even look up from the game. When he and Emmett got started, they didn't stop until someone lost. I laughed.

"Is that even possible?" I teased. "Besides, it's only finding out what I got for my hard work, not what to put on my work."

Alice nudged me and mouthed the words 'A plus'. I mouthed a thank you, and looked up as Esme walked into the room. She glanced at Edward and Emmett, and shook her head.

"Boys." Esme smiled at me. "How are you, Bella?"

"As long as I'm not the one playing, I'm fine." I smiled in return. Esme let out a soft laugh. I turned as I heard the crash of the game, meaning someone had lost.

"No way!" Emmett yelled. Edward grinned. Jasper walked into the room. He sent Emmett a sympathetic glance.

"Edward, it's nearly time for me to go. I've got that thing tonight." I reminded him. Alice tilted her head, curious.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Charlie wants me to go to dinner with him to meet someone. A _female _someone." I explained.

I myself hadn't believed it. Charlie was going out with someone. I hadn't met her, but Charlie had told me that her name was Natalie, she was two years younger than he, and she worked as a journalist. That's how they had met. I didn't know what to think, I was happy that Charlie had met someone, but I didn't want to share him, not when we had just started getting close.

"What are you wearing?" Alice's question didn't surprise me. I shrugged, and she rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "I'll take you home and get you ready. I have no doubt Emmett will want a rematch, anyway."

Edward looked up, trying to guess my thoughts on the matter. I saved him the trouble.

"Fine with me. Edward?" I asked.

"I'll see you tonight. I'll be there about ten." Edward said, ignoring Emmett's curses over the game. Emmett snapped a word that caused Esme to raise her eyebrows in disapproval, and earned him a lecture. Jasper and Alice exchanged amused glances.

Edward swiftly stood up, and kissed my lips gently. He touched my cheek, his cold fingers brushing my cheekbone, and murmured, "Stay out of trouble."

My heart pace quickened, and I felt the heat rise in my cheeks as I blushed, feeling the gaze of four of his family members. Then he let me go.

Alice hopped into my truck, and I momentarily wondered what it was like to be that graceful, to never stumble or trip, but to glide.

"So, where are you going?" Alice asked.

"Over to her house, from what Charlie said. She sounds nice, and I just want him to be happy. Mom found Phil, Charlie needs to find someone too." I gazed out the window, not used to the speed we were driving at. Alice had no need to challenge driving laws, unlike certain vampires I knew.

"Mmm…" Alice kept driving, her golden eyes focused on the road. I decided to voice the question I had been aching to ask for weeks, but hadn't been able to without Edward listening. It wasn't often I had the chance. So I made the most of it.

"Alice…has my future changed?" I prayed she would keep the conversation out of her thoughts. Edward already knew that I asked Alice the things I wouldn't dare ask him.

"Your future regarding…?" She trailed off, waiting for me to finish her sentence.

"Me becoming one of you." I gazed at my leg, trying to work out how long it had been since I'd had the cast off. About three weeks, I decided. Alice finally broke the silence.

"Bella…never repeat this to Edward…but nothing has changed it. Even after we argue with him, it never changes. It's always the same." She glanced at my face; her own filled with questioning, and asked, "Do you want it to change?"

"Never." I went back to staring out the window. We were back to my house in a few minutes.

Alice started going through my, embarrassingly pitiful, wardrobe. She finally pulled out a pair of blue jeans, and a white blouse.

"Put these on." She ordered. I meekly slid the clothes on, and tried to be patient as she fussed over my hair. I tried not to look smug when she couldn't get it to stay how she wanted, but she had her revenge when she pulled out her mascara wand.

"No." I knew my face was a mask of horror.

"Yes." Alice's voice was as firm as my own.

When I was ready to go, I felt like I had been on a reality show. Alice loved making me her special 'project'. Like those makeover shows Mom used to be addicted to.

Alice left just as Charlie got home. He took half an hour to be ready, and I was surprised when he came downstairs. He looked…nice.

"Ready, Bells?" It occurred to me that he was as nervous as I was. I gulped, nodding, and followed him to the car.

Natalie met us in the driveway at her house. Her house was modern, small, yet cosy. Natalie was nice, with honey coloured curls, and green eyes. She was slender, but dressed modestly. She held out her hand.

"You must be Bella. Is it okay if I call you Bella, or do you prefer Isabella?" Natalie's question surprised me; I was used to people just going with my full name.

"Bella's fine." I assured her.

"It's so lovely to finally meet you. Your father's told me all about you. And I'm glad you healed so well. If you need anything, or feel uncomfortable, feel free to speak up." She was sweet; she just wanted me to like her.

I took to her instantly and, over dinner, answered her questions. She had been told that Edward was my boyfriend, and she asked me about him, she asked about school, about Phoenix, and my ambitions for the future. I nearly laughed when she asked what I wanted to be in a few years time, because all I wanted to be was a vampire. I faked it, though, and said that I wasn't sure, but college was definitely an option.

I also asked her questions, how she met Charlie, what kind of stories she wrote, what the biggest one she'd ever done was, that sort of thing. She answered all truthfully, and even offered to have me come in to the office someday, to see how it all worked.

When it came time to leave, Charlie was reluctant, and I found myself wondering what it would be like to have her around permanently. I climbed in the car, and faced Charlie's interrogations.

"What did you think of her?" Charlie was desperate for my approval, he wouldn't see her if I didn't want it.

"She's nice, Dad. You got a good one." I smiled. Charlie asked me questions until we reached home. He opened the door, and, as I started walking upstairs, called out after me.

"Bells?"

"Yes, Dad?" I stopped walking, and turned, to see an odd expression on his face, one I hadn't seen directed at me before. It was gratitude.

"Thanks."

"Anytime." I kept walking up the stairs, checking the time on the clock. Ten past eleven. I darted into my room, and Edward was sitting on the bed. He smiled when he saw me, and I knew I blushing as his eyes scrutinized me.

"It's still not fair, you know. You look entirely too tempting…" He murmured, wrapping his arms around me. I laughed.

"As usual, thank Alice." It was hard to speak.

"How was it? Or rather, how was she?" Edward let go, and examined my eyes.

"It went really well, in all honestly. She was sweet, and just wanted to get along with me. She really cares about Charlie, you could tell. They make a good couple." I answered truthfully. Edward nodded.

"I'm glad it all went well. Charlie seems like he could use someone to replace your mother." Edward frowned and glanced at the door. "Speaking of Charlie, he's considering whether to come up and see you, so I'd have your human moment now, or he'll wonder what you've been doing."

I reluctantly left his presence to shower and change into the new pyjamas Alice had bought me. It only took a few minutes, but it felt like years until I finally was in my angel's arms again.

I slid into the bed, feeling Edward's arms around me, and sighed.

"Sleep well, Bella." He whispered in my ear.

"If I start talking, block your ears." I warned, fighting off sleep. He gave a soft laugh, but then was gone. I opened my mouth to question, but Charlie opened my bedroom door.

"Bella?" I sat up at the sound of his voice, and Charlie turned my light on.

"What is it, Dad?" I tried to read his expression, but failed.

"Truthfully, does it concern you that I'm…I'm seeing…" His voice trailed off.

"No, Dad," I shook my head, "It really doesn't. Mom found someone; it's your turn. Don't worry about me, if I'm not happy with her, you'll know. Trust me."

"Okay." Charlie stood up and went to walk out the door. He stopped and turned at last minute, looking at me intently. "And Bella?"

"Yeah?" I wondered if Edward was listening. Probably, knowing him.

"I really do like Edward. He really cares about you, and I respect that. As you said before, you got a good one." The corners of his mouth turned up into a warm smile, and I returned it.

"Thanks Dad." He turned off the light, closing the door, and I felt Edward's arms around me again.

"You heard." I wasn't asking him, but stating the truth.

"Yes. I'm relieved that Charlie does like me. It wouldn't do for him to attempt to kill me, only to realise I can't die." I laughed at Edward's words. He joined in.

"I love your laugh." Edward murmured.

"And I love yours." I replied, rolling over to gaze into his perfect eyes. They were the last thing I saw before sleeping.

First chapter done. But I really do want opinions, on whether I'm out of character, on anything! The only thing I ask is that it's no flames, but nice, polite reviews, hinting that I've done this or that wrong. And, just a note, that is possibly the longest chapter I have ever written, so yeah.

So please review, reviews are motivation, and I need motivation.

Just A Little Bit Dramatic


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter two. Thanks to my friends who constantly put up with my obsessive compulsive chatter, and read my work. Thanks for reviews; I'm glad I prompted a reaction. But please continue to review; I need feedback to improve my stories.**

**I do not own Twilight. It belongs to Stephenie Meyer, the genius who created the characters I think about constantly. If only there was a real life Edward Cullen…**

Chapter 2 

"Bella, time to wake up." An angelic voice murmured in my ears. I groaned and rolled over to gaze into glorious golden eyes. "Morning." Edward smiled. I returned it.

"Morning. School?" I couldn't remember what day it was. Edward nodded. I rolled my eyes, sighing. "Unfortunately."

"Try graduating more times than you can count." Edward grinned. I slid out of his arms reluctantly.

"Poor you. I thought once was bad enough. But we have biology today." I brightened up at the thought of another lesson with Edward. As my lab partner. Barely an arm stretch away from me, how I liked it. I liked having Edward near me, at all times.

"Mmm…you'd better get ready. I have to go get my car." Edward's lips found mine, gently and quickly touching them. He pulled away before I could even curl my hands into their standard position behind my back. Then he was gone.

I got ready quickly, finding a pair of jeans and a shirt Alice had bought for me during our last shopping trip. Black, long-sleeved, but with golden writing on it. I zipped up black boots, my sneakers had mysteriously gone missing the last time Alice was over, and draped a jacket over my arm before running downstairs.

I stumbled on the last step, and someone caught me. It was Alice.

"I _knew_ you were going to do that." She grinned, setting me back on my feet. I laughed, despite my embarrassment, and shook my head.

"Perfect timing, as usual. What brings you here?" I asked, puzzled. Edward wasn't back yet, but Alice was here.

"Making sure you don't come in wearing something I'd cringe at. Besides, I left my hat here last night." Alice darted upstairs and came back down, carrying a beret in one hand.

"You could have called. I'd have brought it in." I said, raising an eyebrow.

"But then I wouldn't have caught you, would I? Anyway, Edward said to make sure you have something to eat. Apparently you've been skipping meals lately." Alice crossed her arms over her chest.

"How does he know?" I asked, incredulous.

"Charlie noted how full the cupboards are, apparently. Well, I'll leave you to it. Jasper's waiting outside." Alice glanced out the door.

"Let him in and just come with us. Edward won't exactly mind." I waited for her answer.

"I'll go tell Jasper." Alice was out the door before I could blink. I marvelled at the fact that Alice had managed to open the door that fast. And not stumble once.

I quickly ate while waiting for the three Cullens. Alice and Jasper came in as I put my plate in the sink. Alice shook her head at me, sighing.

"What?" I asked suspiciously. Alice couldn't contain it any longer. She started redoing my hair. Jasper stifled a laugh, but he couldn't contain his grin.

"Very funny." I glared at him.

"Better you than me, Bella." Jasper replied, looking up as the doorbell rang.

"Jasper, it'll be Edward. Can you let him in while I do this?" Alice asked. Jasper nodded and left the kitchen. I had a feeling Alice could ask him to catch the moon for her, and Jasper would still do it. They cared about each other more than people knew.

"Alice, it's fine. Honestly." I protested. She had it pinned into a high ponytail, some locks falling over my face. For some reason, my hair behaved with her, but not with me. I resented that.

"Ready to go?" Edward entered the room, and I was temporarily stunned by him. His face, eyes, and the fact that he loved me.

"Ready." I woke myself up from my trance and followed him to the car, remembering to grab my jacket.

"I see Alice has been playing dress ups again." Edward teased as we got in the car. I turned to glare at her.

"Yes, she has." I ignored her all-too-innocent expression, and climbed in. "But be careful, someday it might be _me_ actually dressing myself, and I'll have to be offended. But until that day, I'll have to play dress ups."

"You'll thank me for it later, _Isabella_." Alice used my full name to antagonize me. It worked. But I didn't rise to the bait, and changed subjects, making a last face at Alice.

"So, who won the latest rematch?" I emphasized the word 'latest'. Whenever Emmett demanded a rematch with Edward, a rematch generally meant fifteen more games. And it was quite amusing to see Emmett's face when he lost. His pride damaged. Though, I doubted anyone could beat Edward.

"I did." Of course. Edward seemed incredibly happy saying this, and I contained a grin.

"What was the score, Jasper?" I asked, turning back to glance at him.

It wasn't often that Jasper and I actually talked. He was still becoming desensitised to me. But after being with him and Alice so long in Phoenix, and the way there, he was becoming more comfortable around me. And when we did open up to one another, I was surprised to see a kind, caring person underneath.

"I think, after _all_ the rematches, the final score was something like Edward twenty-one, Emmett nil." Jasper answered.

"Ouch." That had to leave a bruise on Emmett's dignity. Another thing Edward was best at. I peeked at him out of the corner of my eye. "And what was your reaction to that?" This question was directed to Edward.

"I made the mistake of laughing." Edward admitted.

"Naturally, Emmett wasn't too happy." Alice laughed. I grinned, imagining it.

"Naturally." We pulled up at school. No sooner had Edward gotten out of his seat was he opening my door. He put an arm around my waist, and I leaned into him.

"You know, having the cast off had good and bad sides." I admitted. Edward glanced at me, a small frown on his perfect face.

"I know what the good is, but what was the bad side? Surely you relished having it removed? You did spend the whole time with the cast on counting down the days until you could have it off. Even Carlisle said he had never seen someone so relieved to have a cast removed." I let out a small laugh, flushing as Edward's laugh joined mine.

"Yeah…but it means that you have no excuse to be so close to me every spare second of the day." I sighed happily as he stopped walking, putting his other arm around my waist and turning me around to face him.

"I actually _need_ an excuse?" Edward's lips brushed my own quickly, and I gripped his arms to stop my hands from moving. Then his lips met mine again, and the kiss lasted longer. When we parted, his eyes were sparkling. "What about that for an excuse?"

"It'll have to do." I grinned.

The bell rang. I cursed it.

"It can't be homeroom time already." I groaned. I started off toward class, Edward following.

"Try not to get into any trouble, okay? I just got you back. And stay away from Newton." Edward glanced toward Mike, eyes narrowing. I rolled my eyes at Edward.

"Edward, I'd never do that. You're the only guy in my life. And I want it to stay that way." I quickly kissed his cold lips, before sitting down and opening my textbook. But try as I might, I couldn't concentrate.

I was nearly asleep, in class, when a bell rang.

"That's too soon for the end of the lesson." Jessica said loudly, looking at the clock.

"It's the smoke alarm! Fire!" Someone yelled, jumping up. Chaos erupted, and everyone started running out of the classroom. I picked up my bag, leaving my books on the desk, and followed. Jessica ran up beside me.

"Wonder where the fire started." She gasped. "This is so awesome! Nothing like this has ever happened before! Not here!"

Only in Forks High School would a blaring smoke alarm be considered interesting. In Phoenix, a smoke alarm or even a real fire was just an excuse to get out of class.

"Come on, let's just get out of here. Then we can talk." I regretted my offer. Jessica really would talk, and she wouldn't stop.

"Bella!" Alice was at my side. She looked anxious.

"What is it?" I asked, frowning. Jessica seemed uncomfortable around Alice, she mumbled something and ran off to Mike's side.

"Since you always seem to get hurt when trouble is present, I've been asked to keep an eye on you. Edward's outside, waiting." Alice said. She pulled me along, and we were outside in a few seconds.

Instantly, a pair of arms found me, and I was looking into dazzling ochre eyes. Edward pulled me out of the way of the crowd of students, and I clung to him, anxious.

"Edward, what's going on?" I demanded. Edward frowned.

"Vampire attack. A stranger got into the gym. Emmett took care of him, but we had to burn him." Edward unconsciously pulled me closer, and I bit my lip.

"And now?" I managed to ask.

"Now we keep the fire services out long enough for the remains to burn. Just so we can reduce it to ashes. We can't afford having the police onto it and finding enough evidence to identify them." Edward whispered, glancing around to make sure no one else could hear him.

"We should get out of here." Jasper touched Alice's shoulder. Alice nodded.

"Go ask a teacher if we can leave. Tell them we all got out here and left to be on the safe side." Alice instructed. Jasper was gone before I could blink. I turned back to face Edward just as sirens filled the air. A police car was pulling up, as was a fire truck.

"Oh God." I groaned, seeing the person in the police car. It was Charlie.

"Bells, are you okay?" He yelled. I made a face at Edward and turned to face Charlie, a smile plastered on my face.

"Fine, Dad." It was close to the truth. Charlie seemed satisfied and went to talk to one of the fire fighters. I turned to Edward. "You couldn't have warned me who it was?" I hissed angrily.

"Someone could have heard. Besides, I was a bit preoccupied." Edward smiled apologetically. I nodded.

"Okay, we're good to go." Jasper said.

"Emmett and Rosalie have taken Rosalie's car. Edward?" Alice was clearly asking him for a ride.

"Fine with me. Bella, I have to go see Carlisle about the…problem. Do you mind if I drop you off?" Edward asked.

"It's fine." It wasn't. I felt like having Edward around. Jasper must have picked up on my emotions, because Edward was looking at me intently. "I'll only be a while."

"If you want, I can come over, Bella." Alice offered. I smiled.

"Thanks Alice, but you have bigger issues at the moment. I'll survive a few hours on my own." I said.

"I'm only a phone call away." She whispered, leaning back to talk to Jasper.

Edward finally pulled over at my house. He kissed me on the lips and briefly trailed his finger down the side of my face.

"I'll see you soon." He promised. I smiled.

"I'll be waiting." I opened the door and hurried inside the house, unlocking the door. I sighed, dropping my bag on the table, and turned on the television. I turned as the phone rang, and picked it up.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hi Bella, it's Natalie." A happy voice answered.

"Hi Natalie. Charlie's actually out right now." I said.

"Oh, that's okay, I was after you. You see, Charlie and I have a date tomorrow night, but I'm meant to be babysitting my niece. I was wondering if you'd be able to look after her…?" Natalie's voice trailed off hopefully.

"Sure." I got the details off Natalie and hung up. Natalie's niece was twelve, and her name was Carla.

I lay down on the couch; feeling tired for some reason, and fell to sleep. Hours later, I was awoken by strong, cold arms carrying me to my bedroom, and heard a murmur in my ear. The voice was so familiar, so soothing, that I couldn't tell if I was dreaming. If I was, I never wanted to wake up.

"Sleep, Bella…"

Done. This story has to contain some of the longest chapters I've ever written. Oh well, these chapters are relevant, however much it may seem like they aren't. Please review, I'd love opinions, and comments on whether I'm getting the characters right. 

**So please review, reviews are motivation, and I need motivation.**

**Just A Little Bit Dramatic**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter three. Thanks for my reviews, and a big thanks to my editor Libby Cat, and my other unofficial editor Bubbly-girlz.**

**I do not own Twilight, or any of the lines. And the flashback in this, I do not own either. It is in Twilight. It belongs to Stephenie Meyer, the genius who created the characters I think about constantly. If only there was a real life Edward Cullen…**

Chapter 3 

I didn't wake up as early as usual that morning. When I did, it was eleven o' clock. Edward was grinning.

"Morning, or rather, almost noon." He chuckled.

"Very funny. Why didn't you wake me up? School!" I realized, attempting to jump out of bed. Edward's hands pushed me back down to sit on the bed.

"Calm down, Bella. School's closed today. The police are still looking around." Edward's eyes darkened. I felt a wave of fear.

"What is it? Have they found anything?" I asked.

"No, Alice snuck in last night and removed the evidence. There's no trace of our presence there, or anything to suggest we were involved." Edward noticed my sigh of relief. He frowned, and his jaw tightened. "Bella, never fear for us. No weapon the police possess may harm us."

"I wouldn't let them." Seeing his confused frown, I elaborated. "I have connections, remember? Anyway, what do you want to do today? Or have you got plans?"

"Not really. I'm open for suggestions. You wouldn't happen to have any, would you?" Edward glanced at me hopefully. I thought for a moment.

"Well, I do have to baby-sit tonight, meaning you might have to vanish for a few hours, but I don't have any ideas." I jumped as the phone rang. I darted to it.

"Hello?" I asked. It was Jessica.

"Hi, Bella. Crazy about school isn't it?" Jessica didn't wait for an answer, but kept going, talking almost as fast as Alice when shopping. "Anyway, Mike, Angela, Lauren, Tyler, Eric and I are going for a picnic today. We were wondering if you wanted to come."

"Oh, Jess, I don't know…" My voice trailed off as Jessica interrupted.

"You could invite Edward if you wanted. Not like I'd mind. He's gorgeous. I still can't believe you're going out with him. You are _so _lucky." I knew Edward could hear, the phone volume was loud, as was Jessica's voice. I felt my cheeks heat, knowing I was blushing.

"I know." I replied, ignoring Edward's smile. "But I'll give him a call and ring you back in five minutes. Okay?"

"Sure, Bella. _Beg_ him if you have to. It'd be great if you two could make it. Talk then." Jessica hung up, and I turned to Edward.

"Lucky, are you?" He teased, gathering me into his arms. I nodded.

"I am, actually." I ignored his scrutinizing gaze, blushing again.

"You really don't see yourself clearly, Bella. I've said it before; I heard what all the boys were thinking on your first day of school. And the only reason I'm going today is because there is going to be three boys who happen to like you." Edward let me sit up. I quickly called Jessica with the answer before going to get ready.

It didn't take me too long to pull on jeans and a shirt, zipping up a jacket, and tying up the sneakers that had mysteriously reappeared under my bed. The same day I had asked Alice if she knew their whereabouts. Of course, she innocently denied knowing.

I pulled my hair into a ponytail and ran back into my room. Sure enough, Edward was there, looking as perfect as he had when I first saw him.

"Ready? We're meeting the other's at the park." I said. Edward nodded, and it occurred to me that he might be uncomfortable. "You don't have to go."

"If I don't, who'll protect you from wandering eyes?" He asked. I made a face.

"I can defend myself. I haven't always been the damsel in distress, you know." I said defensively.

"So you weren't always in danger." He mused. "Just since you came to Forks."

"Is that so hard to believe?" I teased.

With Edward driving my truck, we got there on time. Jessica ran up.

"Hi Bella." She glanced at Edward, momentarily dazzled. She finally managed to mumble his name. Angela waved us over; sitting beside a boy I recognized as the one she had been with at the prom. Tyler and Mike stared at me, and I sat down beside Edward, gripping his hand.

The picnic ended up being enjoyable. Angela's date didn't seem affected by me, thankfully, and it made it more comfortable for Edward, having someone else to talk to. I ignored Mike, Eric and Tyler, every so often seeing Edward's jaw tighten. I gripped his hand tighter when I noticed it, and he seemed content. Content meaning Edward didn't kill them.

Then Jessica talked us into playing with the Frisbee, and we even had a game of soccer. Naturally, I fell over every few minutes. When we left, it was half past six. We had been there for hours.

"Thanks for coming!" Jessica waved. I grinned.

"Thanks for the invite." I replied. Edward and I walked back to the truck, Edward claiming the driver's seat, and once inside, I looked at him.

"What did you think of it?" I asked. He growled.

"Do you have any idea what they were thinking?" His eyes were blazing. I laughed.

"I really don't want to know, actually. But they're harmless." I glanced at the time and gasped. "Edward, can you hurry back? I have to be home by seven to baby-sit."

"Fine with me. But don't complain if I'm going too fast." We were home in a few minutes. I looked at him as I opened the door.

"Did you want to take the truck?" I asked. Edward sent me a disbelieving look.

"Bella, you walk faster than this truck drives." I grinned at his reply, and his face melted into a smile.

"I'll see you tonight." My lips met his, and I pulled back as I heard a car driving towards us. We stepped off the driveway, and a blue car pulled up.

Natalie climbed out, dressed formally, followed by a girl. I took the girl to be Carla. She had straight, auburn hair, and hazel eyes. She was a tiny little thing, very short and stick thin.

"Bella, it's so nice to see you again. Thank you for doing this. And who's this?" Natalie looked at Edward, and I was surprised to see that she wasn't stunned into silence, like all females generally were around him.

"Edward Cullen, ma'am." Edward held out his hand and Natalie shook it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Edward." She said. I knelt down to her niece.

"Hi, I'm Bella. What's your name?" I asked, trying to be non-intimidating.

"Carla." She replied with a sweet smile. I returned it.

"How old are you, Carla?" Carla seemed nice enough, easy to look after.

"I'm twelve." She said, fiddling with her sleeve. I took that to mean she wanted the conversation over. I straightened back up.

"Um, Charlie's just getting ready," I hoped this was true, his car was parked, "He'll be ready soon. I'll be inside in a moment."

"Of course." Natalie walked inside. Carla grabbed a backpack before trudging after her. I turned to Edward.

"You're a natural with kids." He said. I shook my head.

"No, I'm not. Trust me. Anyway, I'll see you later." I kissed him quickly, and Edward was gone. I sighed; feeling depressed already, and went inside. Natalie and Charlie were standing in the kitchen, ready to leave.

"We'll be back by ten. Have fun. And try not to trip over, Bells, okay?" Charlie asked. Natalie let out a laugh, and I made a face.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" I asked. Charlie chuckled, and left. I turned to Carla.

"So, what do you want to do?" I asked. She shrugged. "We could watch a movie. There's meant to be a movie on tonight. Something about three orphans and an evil count…do you want to watch that?"

"I suppose." Was her quiet reply. It didn't take me long to guess that she wasn't interested.

"Well, I'll tell you what, I'll put the movie on, and if you get bored, just tell me, okay?" I prayed she'd answer.

"That's fine with me." It seemed her entire attitude had changed since Natalie left. I sighed and picked up the remote, turning the television on.

Carla sat down and watched a show I had never watched before, and I attempted to join her, quickly losing interest in the program. Soap operas were never my thing. I busied myself with making dinner for Carla, when the phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered it. There was no reply, only silence. "Hello?"

No one said anything. I hung up, and went to ask Carla something. But the phone rang again. I jumped for it, but all I heard on the other line was breathing. I shivered and slammed it down. I wanted to see Edward's face so badly, I realized. Then I lunged for the phone. He'd know what to do, he'd keep Carla and I safe. Still shaking, I dialled Alice's number.

"Alice?" I breathed when she answered.

"Bella, what is it? What's wrong?" She demanded, her melodic voice hinting anxiety.

"Can you please put Edward on?" I asked. I heard a scuffle, and Alice's outraged cry.

"Bella, what is it?" Edward had lunged for it, I presumed.

"Edward, I'd _really_ like it if you came over. I'll explain it later. Please." I was practically pleading, but I had heard way too many scary stories in which babysitters got mysterious phone calls. None ended happily.

"I'll be over in five minutes, Bella. Try to stay calm, and safe." Edward hung up. I put the phone off the hook, and went to sit with Carla. I hear the door knock a few minutes later.

I walked towards it, but when the door suddenly opened, I let out a piercing scream. Edward's hand stopped it, and he pulled me to him.

"It's okay, Bella." He shushed me. I buried my face in his shoulder.

"Bella?" Carla's voice called.

"Coming." I ran into the room, Edward following.

"What's wrong?" She asked, voice wary. She glanced at Edward, before her eyes met mine.

"Nothing," I lied. I whispered the problem to Edward when she turned her attention on the show. He'd hear it, no doubt. And he did, frowning.

"I'll keep you safe." He promised.

"I know." I murmured, hugging him tightly. He seemed so perfectly made, so beautiful. But that wasn't why I loved him. And I didn't know my exact reason for loving him. I probably never would.

**End of chapter! Edward to the rescue. Please review, I'd love opinions, and comments on whether I'm getting the characters right. Reviews mean love for me, and for reviewers. Thanks to all who have reviewed already, you're the reason I updated so fast. That and my enormous pile of homework that is causing me to procrastinate. And question: what do you think of Natalie? Don't get too attached, major hint, but you don't know what I'm going to do with her. **

**So please review, reviews are motivation, and I need motivation.**

**Just A Little Bit Dramatic**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I'm back, and here's the next chapter. Just to clear up something, I haven't seen When A Stranger Calls, but I have heard some ghost stories about mysterious phone calls. I shouldn't have put it in this, actually, but only because I had to baby-sit on the weekend, after I had written that chapter and was rereading it, and the phone kept ringing. Anyways, better stop talking, and let you read! And this is all leading up to what was described in my prologue.**

**I do not own Twilight, or any of the lines. And the flashback in this, I do not own either. It is in Twilight. It belongs to Stephenie Meyer, the genius who created the characters I think about constantly. If only there was a real life Edward Cullen…**

**Chapter 4**

It was after ten that I started to worry. No matter how much Charlie liked Natalie, no matter how much they were enjoying themselves, he told me he'd be back by ten. He would have called if he'd be later.

The phone hadn't rung since Edward came over. It was as though someone was watching, seeing that I was protected. The thought of someone watching chilled me, and I shivered.

"Bella?" Edward's voice awoke me from my worries, and I followed his gaze to Carla. She was half asleep on the ground.

I ran up to the closet and found the spare blanket and pillows, and made up a bed for her on the couch. Carla was asleep by the time the couch was ready, and I didn't want to wake her.

"Edward, can you…?" My voice trailed off as Edward lifted her off the ground gently. He laid her on the couch and I pulled the blanket over her. "I thought you couldn't read my mind." I whispered, smiling.

"I can't, but I could see what you wanted, and I'd have done it anyway." Edward put an arm around me, and I leaned into him. Then the phone rang.

I looked up, my eyes widening. I went to answer it, my breath stopping in my throat, but Edward beat me to it.

"Hello?" Edward frowned, and his eyes narrowed. "Is anyone there?"

"No one's answering, are they?" I knew the answer. Edward shook his head.

"Bella, this is serious. Especially since the attack at the school." His eyes darkened, and I gnawed at my lip anxiously.

The phone rang again. Edward picked it up, answering it the same way he had before. Once again, I could tell that no one was answering because his usually composed face was a mask of concern and anger. He hung up, slamming it on the receiver as gently as he could.

"Edward?" I put a hand on his shoulder. I jumped as the phone rang again. Edward grabbed it so hard it nearly snapped the phone in half.

"Look, this isn't funny, and whoever's ringing better not…oh, Carlisle." I frowned, wondering why Carlisle was ringing. "I'll put her on."

"Hello?" I tried to guess what it was from the look on Edward's face. But I couldn't read it.

"Bella, it's Carlisle. I'm afraid this isn't a social call. Your father and another female have been in a bad car accident. I'm sorry, Bella, but it doesn't look good." Carlisle was being honest with me, but I didn't know whether it would have been better if he'd lied to me.

"Oh God, I'll be down there as soon as I can." I hung up, feeling numb. Even Edward's arms around me couldn't bring the feeling back.

"It'll be okay, Bella. Go get your jacket, and I'll bring Carla." Edward ordered, already gathering up the sleeping child in a blanket. I ran up stairs, tripping over every second step, and found my jacket on my bed.

I let Edward drive his car, knowing he'd get me there fast, and I had Carla strapped into the back seat. It only took us a few minutes to get to the hospital. Edward had Carla unbuckled and in his arms before I could open my door. Carla opened her eyes, blinking sleepily.

"Where are we?" She asked, yawning.

"Go back to sleep, sweetheart, we're just seeing someone." I said gently. Carla closed her eyes, snuggling down deeper into the blanket around her. I ran inside, and up to the reception.

"I'm looking for my father, Chief Swan." As soon as I said his title, the receptionist knew who I was talking about.

"You're Isabella Swan. Dr Cullen said you'd be wanting to see him." She gave me the directions, and Edward knew where to go.

"Come on, this way." Edward strode down the hall fast, trying not to disturb Carla, but I had to run to keep up with his pace.

"Bella!" Alice met us there, a frown marring her pixie-like face. "He's in there. Carlisle's looking after him, but, oh…" She couldn't say it. I didn't even know what it was she was trying to say, but it must have been bad if Alice was struggling to say it. I entered the room, and saw him.

Charlie was on the bed, bloodstained bandages covering his head. His arm was twisted at a terrible angle and the rest of him…I couldn't even describe it. Carlisle and a few other doctors and nurses were bustling around the room, trying to fix him.

I burst into tears, feeling Edward pull me to him. I momentarily wondered what he had done with Carla, but realized he must have left her with Alice.

"Bella." Carlisle's voice broke through my thoughts, and I looked up. "Bella, your father's in a bit of a bad way. It seems he may have suffered brain damage, but until the swelling goes down and the lacerations stop bleeding, we can't see the extent of the damage. It's also likely he'll need surgery to fix some of the internal injuries…" Carlisle's voice trailed off, as though he wanted my permission to continue.

"You can keep going." I took in a deep breath.

"He has some internal bleeding, and some broken ribs. His arm is broken, and his spine is damaged." Carlisle finished.

"How did he get in that condition? Surely a car accident…" I trailed off.

"Bella, it may have been no accident. Some evidence suggests that our old friends may have been involved." Carlisle's meaning was clear. Vampires.

"And Natalie?" I was almost afraid to ask. When I did, I wished I hadn't. Carlisle's face said it all. If…no…when Charlie woke up, he'd be devastated.

"We'll need you to wait outside, Bella. We need to clean him up." Carlisle said gently. "Esme, Jasper and Emmett will be here as soon as they can." I noticed he left Rosalie's name out. It didn't surprise me, she still didn't like me. Naturally, I avoided her.

I nodded, feeling Edward steer me out of the room. I marvelled at the fact that I didn't pass out from the scent of the blood, but then, I guessed, I had more important things on my mind.

"Why is your family coming?" I asked Edward.

"They're worried, Bella. I told you, you're one of us now. We all care about you." Edward said. I feigned a smile, but I knew it didn't reach my eyes.

Carla stirred again, resting in Alice's lap. I realized that we needed to contact her family, or they'd be worried. I walked over to her, wiping my tears from my face, and knelt beside her.

"Carla? Carla?" I gently shook her.

"What is it? Is Aunt Natalie back yet?" Carla murmured.

"No, she's going to be a bit longer." I lied. "She wanted me to get your parents to pick you up. Do you know the number I can reach them on?"

Carla gave me the number before falling back to sleep, Alice singing quietly to her. Edward wordlessly handed me his phone. I remembered the rule about mobiles in the hospital, and quickly went outside. I knew Edward was following me, and listening as I made the phone call.

"Hello, Julie Manus speaking." A voice answered.

"Hi, are you Carla's mother?" I asked, keeping my tone normal.

"Oh God, what is it, what's happened?" She demanded.

"Oh no, Carla's fine…my name's Isabella Swan. I was looking after her tonight for Natalie." I couldn't remember Natalie's last name. "I'm afraid there's been an accident."

I gave her the details of where we were, before hanging up. She'd be at the hospital as soon as she contacted her husband. I gave Edward his phone, and he draped his arm around me as we walked.

My vision blurred as tears filled my eyes, and I stumbled, feeling Edward catch me. We sat down in the waiting room, and I leaned into Edward.

The rest of the Cullens, excluding Rosalie, arrived a few minutes later. Esme caught sight of me.

"Oh, you poor thing." She waited for me to stand before catching me in a warm, well, not entirely, warm embrace. "It'll be okay."

"Thank you for coming." I said, stepping back. I noticed Edward looking at Jasper, and noticed Jaspers nod. A wave of calm washed over me, and I glared at him.

"I'm fine." I said, turning the glare on Edward. I knew Edward had asked him to do it.

"How are you doing?" Emmett asked, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm as good as I can be." I said. Suddenly a voice echoed through the corridors.

"Carla! Baby, where are you?" The person I took to be Carla's mother ran into the room, followed by a well-dressed man.

Julie was identical to her daughter, with the same features. If you looked at a child picture of Julie, my guess was that she'd be exactly like her daughter. Carla's father resembled Natalie, with similar features, and green eyes. His hair was a dark shade of auburn.

"What's wrong? I don't see anything wrong with her." Her father asked.

"Carla's fine. It's her aunt, Natalie." I said, swallowing.

"Oh God, Nat…I'm sorry. She's my younger sister. I'm Robert Manus." He waited for me to continue.

"There's…" I started, but I couldn't bring myself to say it. Edward squeezed my hand gently, and I had the feeling he was asking if I wanted him to say it. I looked at him and nodded.

"I'm so sorry. But your sister was killed in a car accident earlier tonight." Edward said gently.

"No." Robert gasped. Julie covered her mouth with a hand.

"I'm sorry." I breathed, tears prickling my eyes again. It seemed my tears would never run out.

Julie and Robert sat down for a while, accepting Carla from Alice and cradling her in their laps, waiting for permission to see their dead sister. Natalie was a sister, a sister-in-law, and an aunt. And she was the reason Charlie's days were so much brighter.

I didn't know what I'd do if I ever lost Edward. How I'd react. Maybe Charlie didn't know Natalie as well as I knew Edward, or love her as much as I loved Edward. But he cared about her. And that's all that mattered.

I felt Edward's arms around me as I fell closer to sleep. I felt the dampness of his shirt, where my tears had soaked it. But I couldn't feel anything else, as though the emotion had been drained out of me with my tears.

I needed my father. I didn't want Charlie to leave me. But I didn't know if he really had a choice, and I wondered if every passing minute, he was being pulled further and further away.

**Okay, so many people will hate me for killing Natalie. I know everyone liked her, I did too, but she had something I needed to pur in later. And it's all starting to put the pieces into my puzzle. And I know you'll hate me for what I'm doing to Charlie but, once again, important!**

**Thanks to my reviewers, you keep me motivated, and that's something I really like to be. Also, a big thanks to my editor Libby Cat, and my other unofficial editors, Bubbly-girlz and essiey (I think that's how you spell it).**

**So please review, because I need to know you're interested, and there's no point in continuing if nobody's interested.**

**Just A Little Bit Dramatic**


	6. Chapter 5

Okay, I'm so not meant to be writing this now, but who cares? People want to read it, so I'm writing! And Charlie's…condition isn't accurate, hello, I'm no doctor! But, please, ignore it. Um, this chapter is very heavy bonding with Bella and the Cullens, so I hope it's not too strong. But you'll see why.

**I do not own Twilight, or any of the lines. And the flashback in this, I do not own either. It is in Twilight. It belongs to Stephenie Meyer, the genius who created the characters I think about constantly. If only there was a real life Edward Cullen…**

Chapter 5 

I woke up in the hospital, and I could see gray skies outside the window. I tried to get up, but Edward's hand held me to him in an iron grip.

"Just wait, Bella. Let yourself wake up." He ordered. I groaned and fell back into his arms. He let me up after a few minutes.

Alice and Jasper were playing a game of chess, I didn't have a clue where they found the board, while Emmett was pacing around nervously and Esme was flicking through a glossy magazine.

"Have a nice sleep?" Emmett had noticed my return to the conscious world.

"Yeah," I stretched and smiled, "Except for the waking up part."

Emmett chuckled and shook his head. Esme smiled.

"You must be starving, Bella." She said. Edward looked at me with a twisted smile.

"I'm not the only one concerned about your eating habits." He said.

"Thanks, but I really don't feel like eating anything. How is he?" I asked. Esme and Edward exchanged a glance.

"Bella…we don't actually know. But Carlisle will make sure we know when they get news." Esme said gently. I nodded, feeling sick.

"On the bright side, you own a dog." Emmett said. He said it so nonchalantly that I had to smile. Then the meaning of the words really sunk in.

"Where did I get a dog?" I demanded, looking at Emmett, Edward and Esme, all in turn.

"Uh, the dog _was_ Natalie's, but Carla's parents said that she would have wanted your father to have it, so, you own a dog." Edward explained, raising an eyebrow.

"Great." I knew I was being sarcastic, and I rolled my eyes.

"Don't you like dogs?" Alice looked up from her game.

"I do." I said. "That's the problem." Alice tilted her head at me.

"I'll never understand you humans." Emmett remarked, ignoring Esme's warning glance. Luckily, no one was in the room beside us. I made a face at him.

"You _were _one once, you know." I ignored his playful growl, and heard Edward's laugh. "And that's not the problem. The problem is that I couldn't keep a _plant _alive for more than a week. You've seen how I seem to cause accidents constantly."

"You're never being my partner in a plant-growing assignment." Edward laughed.

"A week?" Emmett scoffed. "Poor plant." Both of them ignored the glares I sent towards them.

"Boys." Esme warned. "I've seen your skills at looking after living creatures."

"Oh, _please_, share the story with us." I laughed. Edward shook his head.

"_That _is something you will _never_ hear. Alice, that means you can't share." Edward said, glancing at Alice. She shrugged.

"Who me? I never would." Alice grinned at me when Edward turned his back, mouthing that she'd tell me later.

"Bella?" Carlisle stepped out of the room. His clothes were clean, and I thanked the fact that he knew about my delicate nature concerning blood.

"How is he?" I asked, jumping up. Carlisle's usually perfect face was marred by a grave and solemn look.

"Come with me." He said. I followed, feeling Edward's comforting hand on my back. Upon entering the room, I knew something was very bad.

"Bella…the lacerations were too great. He's brain dead. I'm so sorry, but we couldn't save him." Carlisle said. The tears gathered before I even knew they were on their way, and I felt my eyes widen, and my mouth fall open gently. I stopped breathing while it all sank in.

"There's nothing _you_ can do?" My meaning was clear. Carlisle shook his head.

"I'm not sure what he'd be like if he was turned while brain dead. And he's lost too much blood. Bella, the machine is living for him." He said.

"He wouldn't want to live if the machine was doing it for him." I stated, going into shock. Carlisle put a hand on my shoulder.

"Well, that's why we give you the option. Bella, your father isn't your father anymore. He's empty. And it's up to you whether we turn off the life-support or not." Carlisle looked at me with golden eyes, alluring, but not as beautiful as Edward's.

"Kill him, you mean?" My voice rose shrilly, and I fought hysteria.

"Not kill him, Bella, he's already dead." Carlisle looked at Edward, and I numbly felt Edward's arms around me.

"I…I can't make that decision." I sobbed.

"Bella, this isn't your father." Carlisle put a hand on my shoulder.

"Bella…Charlie's always trusted you. He'd trust you to do this." Edward said gently. I sobbed, hearing my cries echo through the small room, and drew in a shaky breath.

"Is he…is anything salvageable for organ donation?" I was fighting to keep my sentence intact.

"A few of the vital organs can be reused. It was on his license that he wanted it." Carlisle said. I nodded, feeling the tears streaming down my cheeks.

"He always said he'd never waste anything worth saving. He wouldn't want to live like this. He'd want to help others, like he always did." I spoke half to myself.

"Do we have your permission to turn off his life support?" Carlisle was trying to be gentle but professional. I was glad he wasn't treating me any different to his other patients.

"Do it." I closed my eyes, feeling a few more tears slide, and opened them. Edward was standing before me, wiping my tears away with cool fingers.

"Bella…" His voice trailed off, as though unsure of what to say.

"Does my mother know?" I asked.

"Alice called her last night. She's coming as soon as she can." Edward answered.

"She'll agree. She has to." I said, sure she would acquiesce. She didn't have much of a choice; it was my own that mattered.

"I am so sorry, Bella. If there was something we could have done…" Carlisle sighed. "When will you do it?"

"When my mother arrives." My reply was instantaneous.

The rest of Edward's family, excluding Rosalie, were suddenly in the room with us. Edward stepped back, and I felt Jasper's hand on my shoulder before I felt the wave of calm, washing away the wave of grief. But I didn't want it.

"Jasper, thank you, but I think I need to feel this. To grieve. I owe it to Charlie." I said, another tear falling down my cheek. Alice's finger wiped it away.

"You don't have to be brave, you know." She said softly. I nodded.

"I know, but if I give in, it wont stop." I burst into tears, and Alice hugged me hard. "He's my father, Alice. I'm killing my own father."

"No, Bella, you're letting him live." She soothed me. "If you believe in heaven, you'll understand this. While Charlie's body is still alive, he is trapped with it, but can never _live_. But if you set his body free, he can be free too."

I never realized just how much I depended on Alice until that moment. I needed Edward, but I also needed Alice, in a different way. She was my sister, my best friend, while he was so much more. It was the same with all of their family. Jasper was the caring older brother. Rosalie was the icy, hurtful sister I'd never get along with. Emmett was probably the person I was closest to after Edward and Alice. He was my protective older brother, and he'd kill anyone if they tried to hurt me, right after Edward had his say. Esme was my mother, and Carlisle the father I needed right now. And Edward…no words could ever describe what I felt about him.

"Will you stay with me while I do it?" I was asking them all, and they knew it. Alice nodded.

"Of course I will." She said gently.

"You can count me in." Emmett said, smiling sadly.

"I'll be there." Jasper said, his usually grave face forcing a smile.

"I wouldn't let you do it without us." Esme said kindly.

"We'll get you through this, Bella. You're part of the family now, and a family sticks together through hard times." Carlisle smiled warmly. I wiped my tears away with the hand of mine not being held by Edward.

"Thank you…so much." I managed to murmur.

"We're here for you, Bella. We all are." Edward hugged me tightly, and more of my tears leaked onto his shirt.

"I can't believe it's really happened. It's so surreal. He can't be dead." I sobbed.

"I'm sorry Bella…this is real." Edward stroked my back, and the never-ending tears continued to fall. It felt as though they'd never stop.

My God, I can't believe I did that to Charlie! Please, please, please don't kill me; it's all building up to the plan. I mean, did you notice Carlisle's mention of vampires being involved in the accident. It all means something, even Natalie's dog. It will be relevant, so please don't flame me, and please don't let it discourage you from reading! Thanks to my reviewers, who will hopefully not kill me and will hopefully read it, despite my very morbid and depressing chapter. Also, a big thanks to my editor Libby Cat, and my other unofficial editors, Bubbly-girlz and essiey.

Next chapter will be up as soon as I get time to write it, I have like three tests, and about five assignments to do. Plus debating speech. Plus extra Japanese homework. Plus about a gazillion other things, so be patient, please, and don't kill me for killing Charlie!

So please review, because I can only be motivated with reviews! And reviews are motivation, as I usually say, or in this case, write.

Just A Little Bit Dramatic


	7. Chapter 6

**My God, no one sent cursed me, and no one killed me! I had to kill Charlie, though, it's all part of it. I just hope you read it long enough to read why it's all connected. Hang on…oh my God! My bed started moving, and it wasn't me, but it was the cat! Heart pounding, hello, I am upstairs alone! Anyway, calming down, writing now. Just a note, this is before New Moon, but I haven't acknowledged the book whatsoever. So this has no ties to New Moon, because it will probably continue when New Moon is meant to, age wise, I mean.**

**I do not own Twilight, or any of the lines. And the flashback in this, I do not own either. It is in Twilight. It belongs to Stephenie Meyer, the genius who created the characters I think about constantly. If only there was a real life Edward Cullen…**

**Chapter 6**

I waited in the room with Charlie, stroking his hand, drawing in shaky breaths. I stared at his face, my vision blurring with tears as he made no movement. The only sounds in the room were his breathing and my own. Edward and his family had left me for a few moments so I could say goodbye.

"I'm sorry, Dad. I love you." I gasped, letting out a sob. "Take care. I'll miss you."

A knock on the door interrupted my goodbyes. My mother stood there, looking anxious. Her eyes strayed to the motionless figure on the bed.

"Oh my…Charlie." She breathed. I instantly choked up at the sight of her.

"Mom…Mom I…" I trailed off, bursting into tears. My mother's arms were around me instantly.

"Oh honey…it'll be okay. You'll see." She soothed my cries, and we both looked to the door as Carlisle walked in. My mother was frozen in place for a moment, awed by his appearance.

"Dr…Dr Cullen…thank you…for all, all you have…" My mother stuttered. Under any other circumstances I would have been amused, but I was focused on Charlie.

"Bella…it's time." Carlisle said gently. I sniffed, nodding, tucking a loose strand of hair behind my ear. My mother gripped my other hand.

"Can you do this, honey?" She asked. I nodded.

"I've filled out the forms. But I'm not entirely ready. There are a few people I want to be here when I do this." I said, nodding to Carlisle. Edward, Alice, Esme, Jasper and Emmett all walked into the room, grimfaced.

"Bella…" My mother was speechless. I nodded.

"They're family now, Mom. Please." Edward was waiting for my mother's permission before he would come over to my side.

"Of course, honey. Phil would be here, but he felt a bit…" Uncomfortable, she didn't need to say the word, but I knew it. Edward was at my side as soon as she finished giving permission. He put a cool hand on my shoulder, and I could feel the cold skin through my shirt. It sent shivers through me, providing me some sense of reality in my trance-like state.

"Are you ready?" Carlisle asked. I nodded.

"Yes."

It was so unreal after that. The flip of a switch killed him. They took his body away, to the morgue, and the last I saw of him was while he was being covered with a white sheet, heart monitor screeching. It was almost as though it were taunting me cruelly, saying 'He's dead! He's dead!' And I could only stand there, no argument left in my body.

I turned to Edward, sobbing into his shirt, feeling my mother's hand on my back, trying to calm me. I heard a sob from behind me and turned, seeing my mother's own tears. Esme stepped forward and put a hand on her shoulder, soothing her.

After a while we had no tears left. Mine were all soaking Edward's shoulder, and my mother held a handful of tissues. I moved away from him, feeling the Cullen's gazes upon my back, and Edward wiped the tears from my face.

"Thank you." I whispered, my voice hoarse from crying. I turned to the rest of his family, and saw the concern in their golden eyes. "Thank you to all of you."

"Bella, honey, let's get you home." Mom put an arm around my shoulder, and I nodded.

"I'll see you later." I said to Edward. He nodded, but my meaning was clear. I meant it for all of the Cullens.

I walked with my mother from the hospital, and remembered that I'd gotten a lift with Edward, meaning my truck was at home. I heard Edward's shout behind me, and I turned.

"Bella, did you want a lift? We took my car here." Edward glanced at my mother, and I knew what she was thinking instantly. It wasn't good.

"Edward was helping me look after Carla, when we got the phone call." I explained. Mom nodded, and forced a smile.

"That would be wonderful." She said to Edward. I let her sit in the front, and I leant against the backseat, listening to the forced conversation between the man I loved, and my mother.

It seemed like forever before we got home. I handed my mother the keys, saying I'd be inside in a few minutes. Then I looked at Edward.

"Bella…I'm so sorry." He was sincere, and I knew it. I nodded, but couldn't make myself smile.

"I know. Will you be back tonight?" It seemed selfish, that I wanted him around when my father was dead. But I needed him.

"I'll park a block away and wait until it's safe. But I'll be there when you go to bed. Is that okay?" Edward put his hand on my cheek, and I relished his cold touch, nodding. "I'm glad you trusted us enough to be there for you."

"I wouldn't have been able to do it without you. Now, I'd better go before my mother assumes the worst." I said, mourning the fact that I wouldn't see him until later.

"Bella, your mother doesn't know what 'the worst' is in this case. I doubt she realizes that a vampire is in love with her daughter." Edward kissed me gently, and I clamped my hands out of the way. We pulled apart, and I somehow smiled. I surprised myself by doing that, that one small action. I thought I had lost the ability to smile.

"Or her daughter is in love with a vampire." I closed the car door before he could reply, and I ran inside, suddenly jolted back to reality. It was so easy to forget everything when I was with Edward. But the harsh reality of it was that I couldn't live apart from the real world forever, my father was dead, and I had given permission for him to die.

"Mom?" I called, walking inside. She was leaning on the table, Phil beside her. His arm was around her, and she was sighing.

"Hello, Phil." I greeted him, trying to be polite, but my tone was suddenly hollow.

"Hello, Bella. My deepest apologies about your father." Phil said, his smile melting away.

"Thank you." The standard reply. It was an age old tradition. Someone apologises for the loss of a relative, even though it had nothing to do with them, and you were meant to thank them.

"Bella, there's something we need to talk to you about." Mom bit her lip, gnawing at it anxiously, the way I did sometimes.

"What is it? Mom, Edward…" I began as I sat down at the kitchen table, guessing where the conversation was leading.

"No, it's not about Edward. Bella, I want you to come with us when we leave." Mom was suddenly serious, all nerves vanishing.

"What?" I demanded. Phil looked uncomfortable, but my mother didn't. She looked determined, an expression I hadn't seen on her for a long time.

"Now that Charlie is…you can't live here alone." She said.

"I won't leave." I was firm; furious she was even suggesting it.

"Isabella Swan, you are seventeen. I can't believe I am having this argument with you. You are coming with us, and that's final." She snapped. My mother wasn't dwelling over Charlie's death, the way I was, but then, she had always been better at containing her emotions when the need arose.

"I turn eighteen in a few weeks." I reminded her coldly. "Mom, Forks is my home. And I have Natalie's dog to look after, I'm having it dropped off tomorrow. Dad would have wanted me to take care of it, and I can't take it away from here. This house is where I want to stay. Please, Mom, understand. I love Forks, it's perfect." By that, I meant my life with Edward in it was perfect. If I left, Edward would have to stay, and I couldn't do that. I couldn't live without him.

"Bella, I can't do that. It wouldn't be good parenting." She said. Her voice softened a little, so only I could notice it.

"It'd be worse if you took me away from the place I love." My voice was quiet, but Mom heard. And it only made her angrier.

"Isabella," She only used my full first name when she was infuriated with me, "You used to hate Forks. I will not leave you here. I know what it's like to be imprisoned here, and I can't let you do that."

"You made the choice to leave, Mom, I didn't. I wanted to stay here. At first, I did it for you. I did it so you could play happy families with Phil, but now I am happy. And I don't want to leave. Don't take that away from me." I stood up, pushing my chair back, slamming my palms on the table angrily. My mother was speechless for a moment.

"Bella, who will take care of you?" She demanded.

"I'm perfectly responsible enough to stay here alone. Alice comes over everyday, anyway." By Alice, I meant Edward, "As I said, Mom, I will be eighteen in a few weeks. By then, I'll be nearly finished school, and legally an adult. You've always said I'm older than my age, so let me prove it."

"It's not a matter of proving anything, Bella." My mother snapped.

"Then stop trying to prove that Forks is the worst place in the world!" I shouted. "I have a good school, good friends, and a boyfriend who cares about me!"

"Bella, I can't allow you to stay here alone, with no parent or guardian!" Mom was shouting too, now. I groaned.

"The Cullens wont exactly let me go wild, you know. It's not just Edward who cares about me. Knowing that whole family, they'd make sure I was okay." Actually, knowing that whole family, they'd look in on me every day, but I didn't want to push it.

"Bella, I can't ask another family to look after my daughter." Mom said, suddenly exasperated with me.

"Then don't. Trust me, Mom, to take care of myself. I'm not a child. I'm probably more mature than the majority of my school." Not including any if the Cullens. "Put together. Please. Give me this."

"Bella…" Mom trailed off, her voice shaky. She sniffed. "Is that what you really want? To be apart from me, from Phil?"

"It's a learning experience, Mom. With all the times I stayed alone between you and Dad, I can handle it. I'm not as irresponsible as you seem to think." I sat back down, my palms still stinging from the impact of me slamming them on the table. Hard.

My mother sighed, and I said a silent prayer as she thought about it, looking at Phil for reassurance. He couldn't give any. Finally she nodded.

"I suppose…but I'll be talking to Dr Cullen and Mrs Cullen about keeping an eye on you, and I expect phone calls frequently." I agreed to the terms instantly when she listed them, no parties, no alcohol, no boys in the house, that sort of thing. I could keep every promise, except the one about no boys in the house. That was doomed to be broken.

"Thank you, Mom." I hugged her hard. Hugging her made me realize, I hadn't hugged Charlie before he died. What were my last words to him, while he was conscious and breathing of his own free will? I couldn't remember. I tried to put it out of my mind, focusing on the present conversation. "When do you leave?"

"After your father's funeral." She seemed hesitant speaking about him. But I didn't want him to be forgotten. And everyone needed to see that.

For a while after that, we didn't do much at all. Mom and Phil watched a movie, and I could hear muffled sobs coming from her. Emmett had once seen the movie they were watching, and he said it was an action movie. From his thorough description, I doubted Mom's tears were a result of the movie.

I didn't go to my room until they were asleep. I tripped up the stairs, and then I was in Edward's arms. I could tell from his face that he had heard the entire conversation.

"Oh, Bella…" He stroked my back, rocking me gently.

"You heard it all?" The question was pointless, but I had to ask it.

"You're really sure about this? Staying on your own?" Edward cupped my face in his cool hand, and I nodded.

"It's not really counted as on my own if you're going to be around constantly." I reminded him. "If you wanted, you could stay here."

"I'd like that." He said quietly, and for a moment I wondered if he'd actually said it. "But are you really sure you could stay here without your family?"

"Edward, that has to be the most ridiculous question you have ever asked me. Did you not let a word of the entire debate sink in? You _are_ my family now." I remembered something from the argument, and bit my lip. "What will Carlisle and Esme say about keeping an eye on me?"

"If my question was the most ridiculous you've ever heard in _your_ life, that's the most ludicrous question I have ever heard in _my _life. And my life has been far longer than yours." Edward teased me gently. I smiled sadly and yawned.

"Not to seem like I'm tired of your presence, Edward, but if I don't go to bed now, I'm going to pass out." In an instant, Edward scooped me up and set me down on the bed gently, lying down beside me.

"Wearing that?" He grinned. I could tell that he was trying to keep my mind off Charlie, and I was trying to do the same thing. I nodded, but images of Charlie filled my mind, and the tears began again.

"Edward, I miss him so much." I let out a sob. "It hasn't even been a full day, and I miss him." I felt Edward draw me closer to him, and felt his lips brush my cheek.

"I don't know, Bella. I really don't." I sobbed again, and Edward's features turned form concern, to anguish. "It hurts seeing you like this, Bella. Knowing nothing I do, or say, can stop it."

"But there is something you can do to help." I looked up to meet his golden eyes, my own still filled with tears. "Just being here helps me, Edward, more than I can say. I love you, I really do. Promise me you wont ever leave me."

"Oh, Bella," He hugged me again, and I cried into him, knowing there was no way he could make that promise and keep it. There was no way anyone ever could. As much as we didn't want to, we all had to go sometime. Even me. And eventually, the immortal would too. Death came for everyone, and once it set its sights on someone, they were sure to die.

**Okay, chapter done, I was so meant to be asleep, but yeah. A big thanks to my editor Libby Cat, and my other unofficial editors, Bubbly-girlz and essiey.**

**Next chapter will be up as soon as I get time to write it, I have a debate this Wednesday that I haven't even started my speech for, so be patient, please, and don't kill me for killing Charlie!**

**So please review, because I can only be motivated with reviews! And reviews are motivation, something I lack usually, until I get reviews, and then I smile and write more.**

**Just A Little Bit Dramatic**


	8. Chapter 7

Oh my God, my USB Port broke. I was so dead. Then revived so I could be yelled at further. Anyway, it means it'll take longer for me to update now, and they might not be as long, because my floppy disks are unreliable. I am getting a new USB Port, but right now my parents are deciding whether they will pay. Anyway, please read on, and don't kill me. I wouldn't do any of this if it weren't needed for the story.

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, and just noticed that my previous disclaimers mention a flashback. I copy and paste my disclaimers, and in an original of a chapter, I had a flashback, but took it out until later. **

Chapter 7 

Charlie's funeral was one of the most depressing things I have ever been to in my entire life. I had to say a speech, and Edward helped me write something worthy for my father's funeral.

_There is so much I can say about my father, Charlie Swan, and so little time. His death reminded me that we only have a limited time on this Earth, and we need to make the most of it. I wonder what it would have been like, had I objected to his going out, had I not liked Natalie, or even if I had hugged him before he left, told him what he meant to me. Though we never said it to one another, we knew how close we were, and our personalities matched. Wherever he is, I can only hope there is someone there to take care of him. I love you, Dad, and I know you're watching. And I'll see you again._

I remember breaking down in tears as I said it, and collapsing into Edward's arms as soon as I was finished. He held me close, murmuring nonsense in my ear, supporting me. Mom and Phil clung to one another, and every member of the Cullen family was present, except Rosalie. Jasper honoured my decision to feel emotions, and didn't calm me. I was glad. I wanted to cry, to get it all out, so I'd be better later. But I never was.

I pulled myself back to reality and from the memories of the day of Charlie's funeral. Two days had passed, days full of preparations for me to live on my own.

Mom had talked to Carlisle and Esme, and they were both eager to keep an eye on me. Alice and Emmett kept me in good spirits, and even Jasper started talking to me a little more, slowly coming out of his shell.

I looked behind me, to where Edward and Emmett were on the couch, and permitted myself a small smile, curious about something.

"Hey, Emmett?" I asked, meeting his dark, golden gaze. He raised his eyebrows at me, asking me to go on. "I was wondering, what exactly _do_ you dress up as for Halloween?"

"Well I don't know, Bella," Emmett played along, trying to make me laugh. "I was thinking something along the lines of Dracula."

His attempt at a joke made me grin involuntarily. "I can really see you making a good fairy princess, you know. Maybe I should suggest it to Alice."

Edward, who had been listening intently, laughed. "She'll take you serious, you know. This Halloween should be interesting."

Emmett rolled his eyes and glowered at me. My smile widened, and I shrugged innocently. I glanced up as Alice skipped into the room.

"I'm ready." She held a bag of clothes. The plan was for Mom to think Alice was staying over for a few days, but the clothes were really Edward's. Mom left that night, catching a flight back to Florida with Phil.

"Okay, let's get out of here." I jumped up, wiping my palms on my jeans. I fidgeted with my sleeve as Edward scrutinized me. "What is it?"

"Nothing." He wasn't being truthful, I could tell. But I knew questioning him was only going to bother him, so I left it, knowing I probably wouldn't like the answer anyway.

"I'll see you tonight, okay?" Edward stood, and I kissed him gently on the lips, feeling his cold embrace. "I hate not being with you, even for a few hours." I admitted.

"I know. I hate it too, but I will be there. I promise, and when have I ever broken my promises?" Edward asked teasingly.

"When you promised not to laugh at my theories." I couldn't remember if he had laughed but I knew he had been dangerously close to it.

"Bella, with you knowing what we are now, do you question _why_ I laughed?" He asked. I shook my head, burying it in his shoulder to avoid his golden gaze. I knew if I let myself be dazzled, it would be harder to leave. Edward's lips brushed the top of my head, and I reluctantly let go of him.

"Bye." I turned to Alice, who was standing with Jasper.

"I'll see you later. Once Bella's mother leaves, I'll be back." Jasper's hand lingered on her waist for a moment and he nodded. I felt a pang of guilt at splitting them up, if only for a few hours. Alice had been with Jasper longer than I had been with Edward, but I could relate to their relationship.

"See you soon." Jasper vanished from the room, and Alice sighed. I touched her arm.

"You don't have to come, you know. I know what it's like to be apart from the one you love." I whispered it, even though I knew everyone could hear. Alice smiled.

"That's sweet. Selfless and sweet, but it's okay. We've been apart longer." Her smile widened, her eyes lighting up and glittering. "Besides, I don't usually have this much of a chance to redesign your wardrobe."

"What do you mean?" I asked, frowning. Emmett answered.

"She means that the bag she's holding doesn't only contain Edward's clothes." Emmett chuckled, and I glowered at him, making him laugh harder. "You know, I've seen humans and vampires who'd love to have their own personal assistant."

"You wouldn't be one of them, would you now, Emmett?" I retorted. Alice and Edward laughed, Edward's chuckle contrasting with Alice's melodious giggle, almost as though she was singing.

"Come on, now, before Emmett's dignity is bruised." Alice teased. I followed her out the door, saying a last goodbye to Edward and Emmett.

"I've never seen someone so ready to insult Emmett, besides Edward. Even Jasper isn't as keen on teasing him. Jasper prefers to get him when he's unprepared." Alice sighed.

"Well I guess it's time Emmett met his match." I climbed into my truck, letting Alice drive. I had been scared to drive for the past few days, though I'd never admit it. I was thankful Edward couldn't hear my thoughts.

"So, when does Natalie's dog arrive?" Alice asked. I looked up from the ground, frowning.

"What?" I asked, not quite comprehending.

"Natalie's dog. I thought you were given the dog." Alice said slowly.

"Oh." I tried to remember the conversation I had with Natalie's family. "Tomorrow morning. I have to pick it up from her older brother's house."

"Are you going alone?" Alice seemed surprised.

"No." She nodded. "I'm going with Edward." I looked at Alice, only to find that she was staring at me, eyes away from the road. "Alice!"

"What?" She demanded.

"The road!" I burst out. She frowned. "We'll crash!"

"Bella…I…" Alice pulled over, turning to face me. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine…I'm…" My words turned to sobs, and I felt the tears gather. "I'm not fine, Alice. I'm really not."

"Oh, Bella." She hugged me tightly, and I realized just how much I depended on her, not for the first time that week. "It's okay to be afraid, you know."

"I know." I sniffed, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. Alice started driving again, and I wiped my eyes on my sleeve.

A few minutes later, Alice pulled into my driveway. I climbed out of my truck, and found Alice waiting for me, bag slung over her shoulder. We walked up to the house, and found Mom waiting in the kitchen, bags piled up, and ready to go.

Mom and Phil caught a taxi to the airport. My mother was crying as she said goodbye, and made me promise to have Carlisle on speed dial. As soon as she left, Alice started going through my wardrobe.

I was heating up my dinner when Edward came over, followed by Jasper. I didn't notice them coming in, and didn't even notice they were there until Edward's arm snaked around my waist. I spun, squealing, and would have stumbled if Edward didn't have such a good grip on me.

"Don't do that!" I gasped. Edward grinned.

"Why not? It's quite amusing, actually." He teased, his eyes sparkling. I refused to look into his eyes.

"It's not exactly amusing for me. Non-observant me." I retorted. I realized Jasper was standing behind Edward. "Hey Jasper, Alice is in my room, going through my clothes."

Jasper chuckled, "It doesn't surprise me."

"There's a movie on tonight, very bad old vampire one. I thought it might be a good idea if we all watched it together?" Edward asked quietly. I nodded. "We could invite Emmett."

"You can give him a call, if you want. Tell him it's about a fairy princess." I smiled. Edward grinned.

"Will do." He left the kitchen to go make it. I smiled at Jasper, trying to think of something to say. I didn't need to worry. Edward was done by the time I was ready to say something. He darted back into the room, grinning.

"Emmett will be over in an hour. He said to tell you that he has a few ideas of what to make _you_ dress up as for Halloween. Trust me on this one, Bella, you don't want to know." Edward exchanged a smile with Jasper. I rolled my eyes.

"Edward, I don't mind, but if he decides to initiate any of these plans, that's when you need to warn me." I stirred the pot again, and turned as the light flickered. It flickered for a few minutes before going out.

A few minutes later, all the lights in the house flickered and died. I frowned, and realized that the stove had stopped working.

"What's going on?" I asked. Alice was suddenly in the room.

"You check out the power box, I'll stay with Bella." She said. It only took them a few moments, and the lights flickered back on.

"Small glitch." Jasper announced. Edward was frowning, concerned, no doubt. I put a hand on his shoulder, and he looked at me.

"I can't see it happening again." Alice said. The stove started up again, and I continued to heat up my dinner in the pot.

"All the same…" Edward's voice trailed off. "Good thing there'll be a few of us around here tonight."

"I'm not complaining." I admitted. I sighed. "Let's just forget it. It can't be much."

"She's right, just don't worry about it." Alice said soothingly. She exchanged a glance with Jasper.

"It's not the lights I'm worried about." Edward said darkly.

It didn't happen again for the rest of the night, just as Alice said. But I would never bet against Alice. Emmett showed up, and we spent a long time watching the movie, commenting on some of the vampire's habits. Alice seemed to find the costumes particularly insulting.

And while they were all there, I seemed to escape from my new reality, the reality of living alone, of Charlie's death, of everything. And I felt truly safe, surrounded by people I knew I would be able to rely on. Forever.

**Okay, done. Sorry it took so long but, like I said, USB port problems, and I've been sick. Anyway, yeah, it might not be as good as the other chapters (I wasn't as happy with this one) but please review anyway.**

**Please review, reviews are motivation, and I need motivation just to get up in the morning. Seriously, who doesn't? I mean, teachers expect us to be happy we're up and dressed and meant to pay attention before nine? Get real!**

**Just A Little Bit Dramatic**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, I'm feeling better, and have a new USB port. But thanks to my very patient reviewers, I love you, and that would be why I did so many oneshots for you! Just a note, I changed Carla's age. She's only seven, now, so yeah. And sorry, but I wont be able to update for over three weeks. Holiday time with the family, and no access to Internet or computers whatsoever. Sorry guys! But after that, my reviews will be regular.**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. If I did, I'd put my stories somewhere else. Like in a book. A proper book.**

**Chapter 8**

We found Natalie's brother's house very easily the next day. The dog was small, only a puppy, a male golden retriever. Edward and I carried it out to the car, and I turned to face the family.

"Thank you." I said, forcing a smile. Robert Manus returned it, his smile equally as strained.

"I understand that…that you know what we're going through. I am so sorry." He said. I averted my gaze to the ground, feeling Edward's cool hand on my shoulder.

"Thank you. I am sorry, too. For both of us, I mean. And I hope that next time we meet, it'll be under slightly more positive conditions." I turned to face Edward, and we climbed into my truck.

I cradled the dog in my lap, inhaling the scent of the newly washed fur. The dog turned, making a low sound in his throat. Edward turned to look at me, smiling.

"Has he got a name?" He asked, his eyes pouring into mine. I bit my lip, trying to remember the awkward conversation I had with the family.

"Uh…Scruff, as far as I know. Natalie barely got her before she…before it happened." I met Scruff's gaze, those deep eyes showing my reflection inside them. I heard Edward's chuckle.

"Original name." He scoffed. I smiled sadly.

"Of course 'Edward' is the most abnormal name anyone's ever heard." I murmured, knowing he'd hear. The look on his face told me he did.

"And 'Isabella' isn't?" He asked. I rolled my eyes.

"A little more original than 'Edward', however." I surrendered, not in the mood to argue. "Do we have any plans today?"

"Not really." Edward looked at me. "Do you have any ideas?"

"Well, I have everything for Scruff, meaning I don't have to do anything regarding that. But we do have that Biology test to study for. Well, _I_ do, anyway. I can't imagine _you _needing to study."

"But because I'm so generous, I might help you." His golden gaze met my own.

"Really?"

"As long as you don't throw the book at me _again_." We both laughed. The last time Edward had helped me study, I had thrown the textbook at him, rather stupidly. He caught it without blinking an eye.

"Like it would ever actually _hit_ you." I retorted, tossing my hair over my shoulder.

"Well, how about we get the dog settled, and then I'll help you study. Are you seriously keeping _that _name?" Edward's voice took on a pleading tone, and he frowned.

"Well…if you can think of a better name, send me an email." I said sarcastically.

"I don't know. Uh…" Edward's phone started ringing. I sighed, and shook my head.

"You are _not_ talking while driving." I leaned forward and took it out of his hand. "I don't care how good you are at driving, you are _not _answering it. I will."

"Humans." Edward shook his head. "Go on." I answered.

"Hello?" I held the phone away as I heard Alice shrieking.

"Bella, I just saw Lucky! Oh my goodness, he's adorable!" I could hear her even when the phone was away from my ear.

"Alice, calm down, please. Who's Lucky?" I asked.

"Your dog." Alice said slowly, as though speaking to a child. I mouthed an 'oh'.

"Alice, you've just come up with a name for him. Thanks." I grinned, pulling a face at Edward. I knew he was listening to every word of the conversation. Lucky whimpered on my lap.

"I'm coming to your house in an hour. That dog will look ready for a dog show by the time I finished with him!" Alice seemed more excited about the dog than I was. I said goodbye, and turned to face Edward.

"That. Poor. Dog." I shook my head, laughing.

"Bella, I'm surprised. I would have thought you'd be grateful it isn't you who will suffer an excited Alice." Edward smiled crookedly. I scratched Lucky's head.

"Believe me, I am." I smiled.

Alice was there by the time we got home, and she was carrying an armful of the most extravagant soaps and hair products for dogs. She cooed over Lucky, and after a few minutes she disappeared upstairs to give Lucky a bath. I sighed, and looked at Edward.

"So, how about helping me study for that biology test?" I asked, pulling my hair from its messy braid. I ran my hands through my hair, teasing it until it was free. Edward wrapped his arms around me, and we swayed, in a dance without the music.

"I love it when you leave your hair down." He murmured in my ear. I smiled.

"I love you." Our lips met, and I drew him closer unconsciously, forgetting to hold my hands behind my back. Edward let go straight away, drawing back a little.

"I'm sorry." I tried to back away, but his arms held me to him.

"It's okay, Bella. It's okay." He said. We stood there like that for a few minutes, until he let go. "Anyway, so, biology."

"Yes, biology." I burst out laughing at how ridiculous we sounded. Like we'd just been caught sneaking cookies from a cookie jar. He joined in.

By the time Alice was finished with Lucky, Edward and I were just finishing up. I gasped as I saw the puppy, and couldn't help but cooing over him.

Lucky had a collar around his neck, and Alice had somehow put a vest on him. She grinned at me when I laughed, and Edward shook his head.

"Well it's not like Bella lets me fuss over _her_." Alice said defensively. I shook my head.

"Put a collar around my neck, Alice, and I'll find somewhere else to put it." I threatened. She held up her hands, to show that she wouldn't try anything.

"Down girl." Edward teased, and I glared at him.

"Bad boy." I growled, pointing a finger at him. Edward grinned.

"I certainly hope so." He put his arms around me, and breathed in deeply, inhaling my scent. I wondered what I did smell like to him, but I didn't think I'd ever find out.

"Not in front of the child." Alice shielded her eyes mockingly, but I knew she was the same as Esme. She just about burst whenever Edward was with me.

"Who would you be referring to, Alice, you, the dog, or Edward?" I let out a laugh at Edward's expression.

"You, _little inferior human_, are treading dangerous ground." He said, eyebrows raised. "I think we need to teach you a lesson."

The game was over. I surrendered before Edward did something I knew would teach me that would teach me that lesson. He'd get his revenge listening to my midnight confessions. But inside, I was still glowing with happiness.

It wasn't often that I was in a good mood, not after what happened to Charlie. But, it seemed, Edward had the habit of making the seemingly impossible possible. He made me smile, he saved my life more times than I could count, and he fell in love with someone like me.

"I have to go." Alice said suddenly. "Jasper and Emmett are going to see some movie, and Emmett made me promise to keep Rosalie occupied. But Jasper told me to tell you that you can come if you want." Edward shook his head.

"No thanks, Alice, but tell them I said thanks anyway. And why Rosalie needs to be babysat, I have no idea." I exchanged a glance with Edward as he said that last part.

"I think it's just Emmett being concerned." Alice rolled her eyes. "But it's okay. I don't really mind, Rosalie's okay."

"Sometimes." Edward added. Alice nodded.

"I'll see you later, Bella." She gave me a quick hug, and I said my goodbyes, thanking her for pampering Lucky so much. Alice paused on her way out the door long enough to stroke Lucky and gush over him one last time before she was gone.

"I think she might have traumatized that poor dog." Edward said, one corner of his lips turning up in a half smile. I nodded.

"It'll never be dirty again." I sighed. I turned to face Edward. "What did you want to do?"

"Well, _you_ are having an early night, and _you_ are ringing your mother." He said firmly, handing me the phone. I pulled a face at him.

"But she always ends up asking me to live with her." I argued.

"She's your mother. Humour her. Let her know you're still alive." Edward crossed his arms over his chest and waited for me to dial her number.

A half hour later, I was finally freed from my mother's lectures and left to have dinner. While I was on the phone, Edward had made me pasta. As usual, it was perfect.

"I _hate_ having a boyfriend who's so perfect." I murmured, even though I knew he could hear me. He chuckled.

"Well you don't exactly have many flaws, you know." My jaw dropped. Literally.

"Edward, I am the _clumsiest _human to walk the earth. Or rather, stumble on the earth. I can't play sport, I'm hopeless at survival, I have a tendency to trip over cordless phone wires, and I think I have more weaknesses than strengths." I said it all quickly, and briefly wondered how fast I was speaking to him. Probably slow. Most definitely slow.

"But Bella, you're the most amazing human I've ever met. You're beautiful, smart, kind, gentle, generous, selfless, loving, the list could go on. I could write a whole _encyclopaedia_ about you." He took in my disbelieving expression, and sighed. "And you know how I know you're so special? Because you are the _only_ human I have ever come across whose mind I could not read. That and the fact that you smell so appealing make it impossible to be coincidence, but rather, fate."

I was flattered that he was so avid at my self-insecurity. But I did notice he didn't deny anything I had said about myself. I repeated exactly that, and he shook his head with a laugh.

"I can't, and won't, lie to you Bella. You could trip over your own shadow if you tried. But thankfully, I'll always be there to catch you." He said. My smile slipped from my face, and I wondered if I ever had been smiling.

"No you won't. Not always." He opened his mouth to cut me off, but I pressed on, ignoring his expression. "Edward, Charlie's death made me realize that our time _is_ limited. My time with _you _is limited. I can't live a whole life without you."

"Yes you can, Bella, and you would have if I had never met you." Edward interrupted.

"No, I'd be dead. Believe me, with me, I would be." I sighed. "Can I ask you something?"

"There's no stopping you regardless." He said under his breath. I glowered at him for a moment, proud at myself for not opting to be in awe of his beauty.

"Can you live an eternity without me?" I asked, frowning. It took him a long time to answer, but no because he didn't know what to reply. He was imagining what it would be like for him to live without me.

"I can't." His voice was low and despairing. "But Bella, I have to."

"Edward, when I die, I'll be going somewhere you can't. And I'll have to live an eternity without you." Tears filled my eyes as I thought of what it would be like.

"Oh Bella…" His arms encircled me, and I leaned into him. "Then let's make the most of what we've got. We'll find a way." I didn't know what that way would be, but I made myself a promise. I was going to spend eternity with Edward. Somehow.

**Okay, sorry, but there will be no update for three weeks. I'm going on a holiday, and then I have school holidays. Sorry guys, I'm devastated too! But please be patient. And review. And thanks to my editors, you guys know who you are, and I can't remember your pennames. Yes, I have more than one editor, I have three, actually.**

**I have to ask reviewers not to say anything about New Moon. It comes out here very soon, and _I am getting it_! But yeah, please don't ruin it for me. I'll cry. I'm counting down the days, and it's going to be my holiday buddy. My little holiday buddies will be Twilight, New Moon, my lovely Chronicles Of Narnia book, my Narnia DVD, my mobile, and my little cut outs of William Moseley (you know, plays Peter on Narnia?), Zac Efron (plays Troy on High School Musical), and Orlando Bloom (come on, you've got to know him! If not, I can pretty much give you his whole filmography!). Yes, I am sad, but I have to keep sane somehow, don't I?**

**Please review, reviews are motivation, and I need motivation just to get up in the morning. Seriously, who doesn't?**

**Just A Little Bit Dramatic**


	10. Chapter 9

**Honey, I'm home! Okay, I haven't read New Moon yet, and I need you guys to tell me if this is worth continuing, even if it ignores New Moon entirely. So put it in a review to me, because I wont continue if you think it's pointless. **

**This chapter will be longish, to make up for the wait. And to those who have read my songfic "I Will Always Love You", the sister story of Bella's POV will be called "I Always Loved You Too" and will be up very soon. I've written the first chapter, I just need to type it up. Okay?**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. If I did, I'd put my stories somewhere else. Like in a book. A proper book.**

**Chapter 9**

Edward's voice stirred me, and I opened my eyes. His face was opposite mine, and he was smiling. "Good morning." He was in a good mood, a really good mood. I frowned.

"Good morning." I said it slowly, narrowing my eyes. I felt something jump onto the end of the bed, and I jerked up to a sitting position. Lucky was lying on the edge of my bed, tail wagging, and crouched.

"Why are you so happy?" I asked, scratching Lucky behind the ears. Edward's eyes twinkled. His arms encircled my waist, and he inhaled my scent.

"You seem to have forgotten a certain event taking place in school today." He murmured in my ear. My jaw dropped as I remembered.

"Cross-country!" I tried to move from his grip, but I couldn't. "No, Edward, no! I don't have a death wish! Please…don't make me go!" I knew I sounded childish, pleading. But I couldn't help it. Last time we had cross-country, I sprained my ankle.

"Bella…" Edward sounded exasperated, and he drew me around so I was facing him, his hands on my shoulders. "Why are you so afraid of running?" I made a face at him, and he feigned a wince.

"I can't _walk_ without tripping over. What makes you think I'd be any better at running?" I demanded, avoiding his gaze.

"I'll be there with you. I'll run with you. I won't let you fall over." He tilted my head so I was looking into his eyes. I knew my face was a mask of defeat.

"Edward, you're a _good_ runner, I'm not. I'd be even more annoyed if you didn't do your best because you were too busy trying to fight fate. Meaning, trying to make sure I won't trip while running." I sighed. Edward touched my cheek gently.

"You'll be fine. But are you sure you won't let me run with you?" He asked. I nodded, raising my eyebrows.

"You're not missing out on anything, trust me. It'll take me _ages_ to get to the end. Now, I think we'd better get ready. Didn't we have to wear our gym clothes today?" I asked. Edward nodded. "Right. Come on, some of us take longer than others."

I jumped into the shower quickly, washing my hair and drying quickly. I groaned as I pulled on my gym clothes. The short black shorts and the tight red polo shirt. I quickly dried my hair and pulled it into a ponytail, before tying my shoes on and bolting downstairs.

I stopped as I entered the kitchen. Edward could make _anything_ look great. He made the gym clothes actually look nice, contrary to the way I made them look. He sent me a curious glance, and handed me a bowl of cereal. I smiled my thanks and ate quickly. I ran upstairs to brush my teeth while Edward rinsed the bowl.

"You know, you don't have to clean up after me. You're not here to be my slave." I reminded him. He smiled, wrapping his arms around me, making me wonder at the part of him that was so completely human.

"Ah, my dear Isabella, that is where you are entirely wrong. I _am_ your slave." He kissed me gently on the lips, holding my hands in his own.

"Hello?" Emmett stepped into the room. Edward and I broke apart quickly, and I felt the heat in my cheeks. "Oops. Bad timing."

"It was, actually." Edward glowered at him. "Haven't you heard of knocking?" I tried to pull away from Edward, but he wouldn't let me.

"Yeah, but in my opinion it's pointless. Especially with you two." Emmett grinned. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You're one to talk Emmett." Edward retorted, letting me go. I rubbed my wrists, where Edward had held my hands, mourning the loss of his perfect skin against mine.

"Leave it be, Edward. Don't say a word, Emmett." Alice ordered, stepping into the room. Once again, I pitied myself against them. Alice's hair had grown a bit, and she had it pulled back in a ponytail, with a few strands framing her face.

"Your hair looks really nice like that, Alice." I meant it. It suited her completely, any look probably would.

"Thanks Bella." She smiled gratefully, touching it. Emmett imitated her teasingly, and Alice glared at him. Her glower resembled Edward's so much that, in that moment, I might have considered believing that they really were related.

"You know, by the time we get out of here, cross-country will be long over. And I want to win." Emmett spoke up again. Edward laughed.

"I don't think some of us would mind missing it much, would they _Bella_?" Edward teased. I shook my head at him, glaring, before stalking out of the room to fill Lucky's food bowl. I locked him in the bathroom, reminding myself to buy a padlock for the gate, and ran back downstairs. I stumbled on the last step, and Edward was there, catching me.

"Do you really want another broken leg? That's a bit sad, even for you, to break a leg to get out of running." Edward faked a serious tone. I made a face at him, standing up on my own, and grabbing my bag before storming out to the car.

Edward was already opening the door of the Volvo, a smug smile on his face. I scowled at him, sliding into the car and reaching for the door handle to close the door. He had already done it. I sighed, and braced myself as he started driving.

"Where did Alice and Emmett go?" I asked, breaking the silence. I didn't look out of the window to avoid being sick.

"Hmm? They went in Rosalie's car. They only stopped off to make sure we had our positions ready for today." Edward said. I felt a stab of annoyance. I swear he did that just to irk me.

"Are you planning on elaborating?" I asked, glancing at him. He had a strange look on his face. It was almost longing.

"Have you ever heard the phrase 'if you've got it, flaunt it'?" He asked. I nodded, frowning. Edward sighed and continued. "Well, we can't actually flaunt what we've got. You know how careful I have to be around you. There are certain…precautions we have to take."

"Like you skipping while we had blood typing." I was beginning to understand. Edward nodded.

"Exactly. And, say we had to wrestle or box in gym, I'd have to be extremely careful." He glanced at me, seeing if I understood.

"And if you had to run in front of everyone…" I began.

"I'd have to tone down so I don't draw attention. We let someone else win every now and then, but I usually run near the end. Rosalie always comes in the top ten out of the girls, and Jasper and Emmett rotate." Edward explained. I realized why the longing was clear on his face. He wanted to be able to do his best.

I was silent for a few minutes. "But isn't that unfair on you and Alice? Having to…" I couldn't find the right words.

"Fail?" Edward suggested wryly. "It's unfair. But you've seen me at my best. We don't need to draw extra attention to ourselves."

"You fail that miserably." I pointed out. "But, can't you be good without doing your best? If you're careful?"

"I can't risk it, Bella. If I go over even a tiny bit, I'm gone. It's a risk I can't afford to take. It's the same reason I avoided you at first." He said, glancing at me again. "That's a risk I'm glad I took. A rule I'm glad I broke."

"So am I." I realized we had pulled over. The drive had seemed much shorter than usual. But maybe it was just that we had been talking. I gently kissed him on the lips. "Thank you."

"For what?" He seemed puzzled.

"For taking that risk." I smiled and climbed out of the car. For once I got out of the car before Edward even thought to open it. Edward was beside me in a few seconds, walking at human speed, and wrapped an arm around my waist.

Jessica ran up to me once we were inside. "Bella, oh my God, Bella!"

"What, Jess, what's wrong?" I demanded.

"It's terrible, Bella." She burst into tears, sobbing. I glanced at Edward. He rolled his eyes behind Jessica's back, and I wondered exactly what was wrong with her. Jessica threw herself into my arms, sobbing hysterically.

"Jess, you need to calm down and tell me what's wrong." I said soothingly, awkwardly patting her on the back.

"Mike broke up with me!" She sobbed. I made a sympathetic noise, shrugging at Edward. "It was going so well, and he finished it! He told me that he didn't like me the way he liked someone else!" I paled, and Edward's darker eyes blazed.

"Jess, maybe you should go home and have a rest. If it's cross-country, than it's even more reason for you to go home." I said. Jessica nodded, her eyes glistening with tears. "I'll call you later, okay? Will you be okay to get home?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Thanks, Bella." She said tearfully. "Bye, Bella. Bye, Edward." Jessica walked away. I sighed.

"Edward, I need to talk to Mike, and I need to do it alone." I said firmly. Edward's face told me everything. "You can listen, and you can stand right around the corner, but I need to appear alone. Okay?"

"If Newton pulls anything, I'll be there before you can blink. And you know it." He warned me. I nodded, and he groaned. "Come on, then."

It took us a few minutes to find him through the small crowd moving towards the buses. Edward dropped back as I started running towards him.

"Mike! Mike!" He stopped, and turned around, a smile on his face.

"Bella." He acknowledged me. "Does Cullen know you're here?"

"What the hell are you playing at? Jess is bawling her eyes out because you dumped her!" I was surprised at the force of my own anger, but I didn't stop. "Because you didn't like her as much as you liked someone else. I swear Mike, if that's still me…"

"It is." He stated. "You're the reason Jess is bawling her eyes out right now. God, do you have short-term memory or something? Don't you even remember sending me that note?"

"What note?" I asked coldly. He pulled a crumpled envelope from his pocket, and threw it at me. I opened it quickly, glaring at him, and read it.

_Mike,_

_I know you like me. And, as much as it will hurt Jess and Edward, you're right. We should be together. Break up with Jess, she doesn't deserve you. You should be with me. And you're worth breaking Edward's heart. What are you waiting for?_

_Do it now,_

_Bella._

I was breathing hard, and I looked up. "You think that's funny? Forging my writing? Writing a note from me to you?" Tears of anger filled my eyes. Mike was perplexed.

"I didn't do that, Bella. You put it in my locker yesterday. That's why I dumped Jess." Mike retorted. I shook my head.

"Mike, if I were you, I'd get on that phone first chance you get, and _beg_ Jess to take you back. Because I didn't write that note." I wet my lips. "And I'm only sorry that it was because of me that Jess got hurt. But, unless I tell you face to face, don't believe anything from me." I walked away from him, still clutching the note in my hand.

Edward met me before I got even a few minutes away, and I threw the note at him. He caught my wrist, his eyes pleading with me to stay, and he read the note.

"And you didn't write this? Not even as a joke? Or a dare?" He asked, glancing at me. He took in my anguished expression, the disbelief clearly written on my face, and bit his lip. "I guess not."

"How could you even consider that?" I demanded, my voice rising shrilly. Several people looked at me, and Edward put a finger to my lips.

"I'm sorry. I…I had to be certain." He stopped speaking as the teacher started calling people to get on the nearest bus. "Come on, we need to go." I didn't speak to him as we got on.

Edward found us a seat behind Emmett and Rosalie, and in front of Alice and Jasper. Edward wordlessly passed the note around, and let them read it before explaining what happened.

"I wouldn't be surprised if _Isabella_ wrote it." Rosalie said coldly, glancing at me over her shoulder. Edward growled and she turned, her long, straightened ponytail flicking me in the face. I winced, and looked at Alice.

"Well, it could just be someone who doesn't like you much. Someone like Lauren." Alice said, shrugging. Jasper's head jerked up.

"Or Rosalie." Jasper said. Rosalie looked at him. "Come on, Rose, I can feel your guilt. Even your self satisfaction."

"You didn't, did you?" Emmett was incredulous. Alice looked sad, disappointed. Edward was speechless, his expression radiating fury. Rosalie shrugged.

"It _was_ a joke." She said defensively. "She had it coming." She glanced at me again, her eyes cold. "I didn't know Newton would actually fall for it."

"Oh, that's not all. He also dumped Jessica for it." I said, my eyes narrowed at her. "Was that part of the joke?"

"Don't mess with me, human. I could crush you like a bug." Rosalie said, drawing growls from Edward, and harsh words from Emmett and Alice. Jasper alone was silent, disapproval lining his face.

"Bugs fear humans. I don't fear you." I retorted. Edward gripped my hand, and I returned the grip, signalling that I was okay.

"You should." Rosalie was facing me completely now, one eyebrow raised. "A smart human would."

"As Edward can inform you, I'm not smart when it comes to my own safety. But even so, I don't take orders from people like you." I crossed my arms across my chest, tilting my head.

"And what type of person would that be?" Rosalie demanded.

"Well, I trust you've heard of Cruella DeVille…" I said, imitating the way she raised her eyebrow. Rosalie turned away from me, and I saw Edward's small smile. Alice was hiding her smile unsuccessfully, and Emmett was torn between laughing and calming his wife. I pitied Jasper, knowing he could feel everyone's emotions at the moment.

"Touché." Edward whispered under his breath, grinning. I smiled back. We were silent for the rest of the drive, and finally pulled up at a hiking track, near where Edward and I had gone to reach the meadow.

I gripped Edward's hand as we jumped off the bus, trembling. He smiled warmly at me. "You will be fine. Alice wants to run with you, by the way. If that's okay?"

"Yeah." I was relieved, but instantly anxious. "And she wont laugh at my horrific running?"

"I don't _think_ she will." Edward teased. He smiled. "This is Alice. She'll take care of you for me. Make sure you don't break another leg."

"She's fighting fate." I sighed. We had to run together, the whole school, but we were marked in different divisions. Edward kissed me quickly, before lining up with Jasper. Alice made her way over to me.

"Are you ready?" She asked, brushing hair from her face. I shook my head sadly, frowning at the rocky track.

"No." Alice smiled at my response, and we crouched a little in the starting positions.

"On your marks, get set, go!" The teacher's voice was loud, and the gunshot even louder. We all started running. Alice set a pace for us from the beginning, asking me if it was too fast or too slow. She asked me again when we were about halfway, and I groaned.

"Alice, it could never be too slow. But I can handle paces, it's the _rocks_ I struggle with." I stumbled over a rock, letting Alice catch me. We couldn't see anyone ahead of us, or behind, even though we weren't last.

"Alice, where _is_ everyone?" I asked, glancing beside me. Alice wasn't there. I spun, my ponytail flicking my cheek, to see Alice standing a few metres back, swaying on the spot. "Oh no. Not now. Alice!" I ran to her side, grabbing her shoulders.

"Alice, come on, not here. You can't." I cried, glancing around desperately. "Jasper!" I yelled, cupping my hands around my mouth. I knew someone would hear, and wonder who it was. I only hoped Edward would get the message.

"Bella…" Alice was back in a moment, her eyes focused again. She looked at me. "Bella, we have to get you out of here."

"What…?" I began. Alice gripped my wrist, and started running, me tripping along behind her. She dared not risk carrying me, for fear someone would see.

"Bella, we're not the only ones here right now! And if I don't get you out of here, I might have to reveal a different side of me to protect you." Alice kept pulling me along behind her.

"But when, Alice?" I asked. Alice suddenly stopped. We heard a low growl in the bushes, and a shadow moved past us. I shivered, feeling Alice's grip on my wrist tighten, and edged closer to her. "Alice…tell me that was a rabbit. A cute, harmless little rabbit. Tell me you saw a cute, harmless little rabbit that won't bite."

"Sorry Bella. What I saw does bite." Alice said quietly, her dark golden eyes fixed on the rustling plants.

"_Isabella_…" A voice whispered. Every muscle in my body tensed, and I realized how much I was shaking. Alice stepped in front of me protectively, opening her mouth in a snarl.

Suddenly Edward and Jasper were standing behind us, both frowning. I screamed, jumping, and the trees rustled again. Whoever had been there was gone. Alice explained what happened as we started jogging, and I found myself often being caught by Edward. My legs were shaking so much I could barely stand.

"Bella, we're going to get out of here, and then we're going to get you home." Edward said, lifting me up in one fluid movement.

"But what if someone sees?" I demanded, trying to get him to put me back down. He laughed, touching my cheek.

"Please, Bella. The teachers will be way to busy looking through for stray couples in the trees to worry about me carrying you. Besides, right now, I don't trust you to walk." Edward said. I laughed.

"You don't trust her to walk anymore than usual, you mean." Jasper spoke up, jogging alongside Alice.

"Did you hear me calling?" I asked him, curious to see if their hearing was _that_ good.

"No, but Edward heard someone thinking about it." Jasper said. I nodded, pleased that my plan had worked.

"So, we have no ideas on who was whispering my name?" I asked. Edward shook his head, suddenly grim. He let me down as we saw the end of the track.

Jasper and Edward ran ahead, leaving me to run with Alice. We sprinted, well, I sprinted to the end of the track. Edward grinned at me when we crossed the finish line, and I looked around. Emmett and Rosalie were both glowing, they had obviously won.

As soon as we got back to school, Edward and I escaped to his car, along with the rest of his family. Alice and Jasper jumped into the back of Edward's car, and Edward started talking with Alice.

"Edward…" I began. He looked at me. "What if…what if it's the same creatures who were involved in Charlie's accident? Or the ones behind the strange things happening at my house?"

"I don't know, Bella…I really don't…but I'll take care of you. I won't let anyone hurt you. Not again." Edward glanced at me, and I smiled.

"I know, Edward, I know."

**So, what did you think? Do you want me to continue? Review if you do, cause there's no point if you don't. I know, it might be pointless reading this after New Moon, but I haven't (so please don't tell me anything). Basically, if you think that this is pointless, tell me, and I'll stop. But I don't want to, and I hope you don't want me to either.**

**So please review, if not for me, for Edward Cullen! **

**Just A Little Bit Dramatic**


	11. Chapter 10

**Because you guys have been totally awesome with reviewing, I've decided to continue. So you can breathe again, I know a few of you were hyperventilating at the thought of me leaving you hanging on the edge of a cliff (especially after my cruel prologue) but yeah. I'm not stopping. And beware; they will be a few cliffhangers. It's getting to the good parts now.**

**I don't own Twilight. If I did, it would mean I would have already read New Moon. Which I haven't. So fingers to lips in reviews.**

**Chapter 10**

When I woke up, Alice was there in Edward's place. She was unnaturally happy, well, unnaturally happy for anyone _but _Alice.

"Where's Edward?" I yawned, crawling out of bed. Alice put her finger to her lips, smiling, her tawny eyes twinkling.

"Secret." She said happily. "You can go have a shower, while I get you out some clothes." Alice started pushing me towards the bathroom, aching, I'm sure, to get into my wardrobe.

"Come on, Bella. Please just go along with it. For Edward?" Alice asked. I sighed, knowing I'd regret it, and let Alice go through my wardrobe.

By the time I had a shower, Alice was there with clothes. I slid into the plain blue jeans, and black sleeveless shirt. She passed me a black, velvet jacket to put over it all, button up, and I did up one button self-consciously. I laced up black boots as she looked at me, wondering what to do next.

"Now will you tell me?" I asked. Alice shook her head, an evil grin spreading across her pixie-like face.

"Not just yet, my dear little Isabella. There's the small matter of hair and make-up." Alice laughed as I grabbed my pillow, pretending to use it as a shield to ward off her attacks. "God, humans have changed since…" She thought for a minute, her face falling. "I don't know. I can't remember."

"Alice, are you okay?" I put the pillow down, and Alice grinned, catching me by the wrist.

"Gotcha!" She laughed, pulling me into the bathroom. I cried out in irritation, but put up with her beautifying routine as she straightened my hair out around my face, falling over my shoulders. I wished it would behave for me the way it behaved for Alice. But I refused to let it show, and kept pouting.

"You know, Bella, you're lucky. At least you don't have to wear blush. You'd just cover it by blushing." Alice teased. I glared at her as she attempted to line my eyes with an eyeliner pencil. She groaned in exasperation, and I surrendered.

Half an hour later, she let me go. I quickly ate breakfast and fed Lucky, before brushing my teeth and meeting her in the hall. She tilted her head, and smiled.

"Perfect." She said. I rolled my eyes, feeling my lips turn up in an involuntary smile, and followed her out the door.

Edward leant against his car, looking perfect in jeans and a black shirt. He smiled as he saw me, and the feeling was like a car hitting me. I winced at my thought, but didn't let it show.

"She doesn't know?" He murmured to Alice. Alice shook her head, looking pleased at herself for having kept quiet.

"I haven't even given her a hint. I'll leave you to it, Jasper and I are going to go watch the children do a play at the hospital." Alice said happily. "But I'll see you later. Have fun." She waved and vanished, leaving nothing to prove she had been there a few seconds ago.

"Come on, then." Edward held open the door for me, his hair ruffling with the breeze. Strands of my hair gently brushed my face, and I got in the car, sighing. Edward closed the door and was inside before I even got my seatbelt on. "Anything wrong?"

"Edward, you know how much I love surprises." I managed to murmur. "And I don't even get a hint?"

"Patience, Bella, patience." He smiled gently, his lips turning up. "Trust me, Bella."

"I do. That's the problem." He raised his eyebrows at me, questioning. "I mean, if I trust you, I'll have a lesser tendency to question you." I explained, looking out the window.

I remembered seeing the broken window in Charlie's car, and my hand unconsciously sought Edward's. He gripped it, and I turned back to face his concerned gaze. He chose not to press the matter.

"In saying that, though, it also means that you're building suspense for yourself, and that demolishes the whole positive light of your trust in me." Edward added, almost to himself. I wondered if he knew he was speaking aloud. Probably.

"My point exactly. I do trust you. Probably too much." I said, gnawing on my bottom lip in thought. Edward turned down a street I didn't recognize, and we stopped in front of a building. The glare on the sign stopped me from reading it.

"We're here." Edward said. Almost at the same time, he was opening my door, and I vaguely realized his hand was missing from my own. I unbuckled my seatbelt, and let him pick up my hand again. He led me towards the building, but suddenly stopped. I stared at him.

"Where are we?" My question was answered as I read a sign. "An ice skating rink? I can't even stay balanced on my own feet!" My rant was stopped by Edward's tortured expression.

"Bella, I can smell blood. There's no one in there, but I can smell blood." Edward's voice was quiet, fearful. I nodded, and drew a deep breath.

"If no one's inside, then I can go in." I started towards the building, feeling Edward's arm grip mine.

"You faint at the sight…smell…of blood, Bella." He reminded me. "I can't put you in danger like this. Not again. Please."

"I'm not in danger. I just need to make sure no one's hurt. If no one's in there, then I should be fine. As for the blood…I can handle it. If anything's wrong, you'll hear it." I almost pleaded with him.

"I swear, Bella, if you so much as _breathe_ unusually, I'm coming in." Edward warned. I nodded, drawing in a breath. Then I started walking inside.

Everything was silent, with no one around. "Hello? Is anybody here? Are you hurt?" I called, hearing my voice echo around the ice skating rink.

I stepped onto the ice, slipping over, biting my lip as I fell. Blood welled on my lip, and I wiped it on the back of my hand. I crawled to my feet, the knees of my jeans damp, and slowly slid over to the opposite side. I stopped as I saw something.

Red painted an area of ice. I managed to slide over, and when I saw what it was, I screamed. I fell to my knees, screaming as though I'd never stop.

"Bella!" Edward was beside me in an instant, despite the slippery ice. I kept screaming, and he wrapped his arms around me, and finally saw what I was screaming at. "Oh, dear God."

A message on the ice. In blood. Three words. _Bella…I'm coming…_

"We have to get out of here." Edward murmured into my hair. I nodded vaguely, still sobbing, my breath catching in my throat. "Come on, Bella. I'm going to _have_ to hunt tonight. I'm not breathing right now."

"I know." I sobbed. Edward gently lifted me up, carrying me. I sniffed. "Edward? If that was the blood, where's the body? Who was hurt?"

"I don't know, Bella. I really don't." Edward frowned. He bundled me into the car. "Tonight Emmett can come and stay with you while I'm hunting. I'm not taking any chances."

'But Rosalie…" I protested tearfully.

"Can go look at her own reflection." Edward finished for me, anger filling his tone. "You matter, not Rosalie's opinion. Alice just isn't as strong, and I'd prefer to have someone who I know will be able to protect you while I'm gone. I'll call him and wait until he gets to your house before I leave. Jasper will come hunting too."

I nodded, and was silent for the rest of the drive. Edward pulled over in the driveway, and was carrying me inside before I could blink. He let me down as we got to the door.

"Bella…get behind me…" Edward murmured, and I obeyed instantly. A fraction of surprise flickered in his eyes, but he focused on the problem at hand. I didn't have a clue what it was.

As the door opened, something fell out into Edward. He snarled, jumping back, and I fell back several metres, hitting my head on the ground. I sat up dizzily, and saw the horror on Edward's face.

"I'm so sorry, Bella." He gasped, helping me up. "Please…don't look. Don't look at it." I ignored him. A piercing scream escaped my lips, and I swayed on the spot. Edward was on his cell phone, pulling me to him, and I buried my face in his chest.

The thing that had fallen through the door was a body. A body drained of blood. And it was Jessica Stanley's corpse.

Every member of the Cullen family was there in a matter of minutes, followed by the police. I was instantly enveloped in Esme's embrace, and I felt a wave of calm wash over me. Jasper.

"Thanks, Jasper." I looked at him. In a lower voice, I whispered, "You and Edward need to eat. Please. It's too hard for you right now." He nodded, speaking to Edward, and Edward appeared beside me, anguish written on his beautiful face.

"Go." I spoke before he did, and his lips brushed against mine. "The sooner you go, the sooner you'll be back."

"Stay at our house tonight. Please. I'll be back tomorrow night sometime. Alice is in your classes, isn't she?" Edward asked. I nodded. "Stick with her. Emmett will meet you after every class, too. Be safe."

"I will. I love you." I kissed him again, and he left. Carlisle assumed the role of guardian, answering the police's questions. After a while, he had obviously had enough.

"Excuse me, but I think Isabella is exhausted. She'll be staying over our house tonight, and I think you'll find Alice will take care of her. Perhaps we can continue this later…?" Carlisle's tone was confident; he obviously expected them to agree. They did.

"Of course. Uh, that won't be necessary. Unless evidence points to Isabella as a suspect, we probably won't be bothering her for a while. We'll need a statement, but that's about it." The police officer sighed. "We're sorry about this. After all she's been through."

"It's not your fault. Let's get you home, Bella. Alice has clothes for you." Carlisle put a hand on my back, steering me to his car.

"Has Alice ever _not_ had clothes for me?" I murmured, feeling Rosalie's glare on me, burning a hole through my skin. Emmett shot a warning glance at her, and she rolled her eyes, pouting.

"Bella, we'll make up the sofa in Edward's room for you to sleep in, and Alice will be staying with you the whole time. Is that okay?" Esme asked.

"That's fine. Thank you so much." I surprised myself by hugging her. "Thank you all of you."

"You're welcome." Carlisle said, smiling gently. "I'm so glad we could help." Alice, Emmett and Rosalie started towards Rosalie's car, leaving me with Carlisle and Esme. I drew in a breath.

"Carlisle, since Charlie died, I haven't been as upset as I should have been. There's a reason for that. It's because I haven't lost my father figure, I have you." The expression of Carlisle's face was almost overwhelming. "And Esme…even though I have a mother, it doesn't mean that I don't think of you as one. I love you both like I love my own parents, and I only hope that's okay."

"Oh, Bella, it's more than okay. I'd love it if you kept thinking of us like that." Carlisle embraced me for the first time, and Esme joined in after a few minutes. "I'm glad that if Edward found someone, he found you."

"You have no idea how wonderful you are, Bella. Anyone else would have run. You ran, but instead you ran _to_ danger for our sake. I…Carlisle and I both think of you as a daughter. If that's okay, that is?" Esme looked into my eyes, and I could only nod.

After a few minutes, we were driving to the Cullen's house. Esme asked me questions about school, and I remembered.

"Oh no, what about Lucky?" I asked, mentally hitting myself for forgetting. Esme looked at me, and smiled.

"Emmett grabbed him before they left. And Alice got food for him, too. Don't worry, we haven't forgotten him." Esme turned back to face the road, and I thought back to the time I first met them.

I had been nervous at the idea, but now, it seemed ludicrous. These people who had become my parents, were so warm and welcoming that I couldn't imagine them scaring anyone, though I knew if they didn't like someone, they most certainly could scare them.

Even without Edward, I was still safe.

**Yes, I'm continuing! But it's getting into the bigger plot now, so it'll get a bit fats moving. Might, anyway. Um, if you want to see what Bella was wearing, I have a picture of the outfit I had in mind. To post the URL, I had to put 'dot' instead of '.' So yeah. Here it is…**

**http/163 dot photobucketdotcom/albums/h122/dragonsflame11/**

**planethollywood-willnannaobvious dot jpg**

**The girl with the brown hair is the one wearing the outfit I had in mind. She's Susan off Narnia (Anna Popplewell) and yeah. I loved the outfit.**

**Someone said in a review for the last chapter that vampire's hair can't grow, but I have a theory. If hair grows after death, why can't it grow for vampires the way it does for humans?**

**So please review, if not for me, for Edward Cullen!**

**Just A Little Bit Dramatic**


	12. Chapter 11

**Okay, Edward's out hunting, and someone's stalking Bella. Anyone worried here? Recap. Charlie's dead, Bella's getting stalked, and Jessica's body was found in her house, the same night Edward had to go hunting. Bella's staying at the Cullen's house, and this stalker can get into Bella's house. **

**And I still haven't even begun to explain the prologue. Oh, the shirt Emmett gives Bella is an actual top. I own it! Okay…next chapter…**

**I don't own Twilight. If I did, it would mean I would have already read New Moon. Which I haven't. So fingers to lips in reviews. I may unconsciously copy ideas, or contradict it.**

**Chapter 11**

I was out of bed and about to get dressed when Emmett knocked on the door. He walked in, holding something black in his hand.

"I have something for you," He threw it at me, and I managed to catch it. I straightened it, and burst out laughing. It was a black shirt, with words on it.

_Grow up, vampires don't exist…_and on the back…_or do they?_

"Thanks Emmett." I hugged him tightly, and he laughed. "I'll think of you every time I wear it."

"Wear it when Edward gets back." He said. "So just put it on when he's on his way home. It'll give him a bit of a laugh."

"Thanks, Emmett." I said again. "But come on. Grow up. Vampires don't exist." I rolled my eyes exaggeratedly, jokingly.

"Or do they?" Emmett asked earnestly. We both cracked up laughing. Alice walked into the room, and froze at our laughing. I realized I was still in my flannelette trousers and singlet. I was wordlessly handed clothes by Alice.

"I'll be back when you're dressed." Emmett said, walking out the door and closing it behind him. I slipped on the black jeans and a long sleeved, black shirt, pulling my hair into a ponytail. Alice nodded in approval.

I heard someone arguing outside the door, and the raised voices proved I was right. It was Rosalie and Emmett.

"Break it up, _children_." Alice stepped out into the hall, speaking in an exasperated tone. "I mean it. I'm sick of this." I stared at her; she was so out of character compared to her usual, quiet self. It surprised me.

"Evaporate, _human_." Rosalie snapped at me. My jaw dropped, and I raised my eyebrows in shock. Rosalie flicked her fingers at me. "Be gone." She spun, flicking her hair into my face, and stalked off. Emmett sighed.

"I'm sorry, Bella. She's still a little…difficult." Emmett murmured. I put a hand on his arm, smiling gratefully.

"It's okay. I'm just glad I have you to help. You're my older brother, Emmett." I said. Emmett caught me in a rough, bear hug. He let me go after a few moments, and I grinned.

"I have an idea of what we could do today. Let's have a little _vampire_ marathon, laugh at all the myths." I suggested. Emmett nodded, his face breaking into a grin that matched my own.

"We could watch Van Helsing, Dracula, and Buffy The Vampire Slayer. Especially that last one. She can fight me _anytime_. As long as Rosalie isn't around." Emmett laughed. Alice and I exchanged a smile, and we raised an eyebrow at him.

We spent the whole day watching movies. Alice seemed to lose interest during Van Helsing, flipping through a glossy magazine. Emmett started scowling, contorting his face to imitate the vampire's expressions on Buffy The Vampire Slayer.

It was twilight when I sighed, and turned to Alice. "I have to go home. Can you give me a lift? My truck's at my house."

"I will." Alice and I turned, and Emmett winked. "I promised Edward I'd take her. Besides, I like spending time with her. She's my little sister too, you know." Alice nodded, and hugged me goodbye.

I went to say goodbye to Esme, Carlisle was at work, and met Emmett at the door. Alice handed me the shirt Emmett had given me, and I stowed it into my bag, picking up Lucky.

Lucky seemed almost shaken. I could only assume that he was nervous around the Cullens because of their true nature.

Emmett and I took Carlisle's car to avoid the confusion of the harnesses, and to avoid extra attention. It only took a few minutes before I was home, and I turned to face Emmett.

"You'd better go. Rosalie'll murder you…well, me…if you're late. I can survive a few hours on my own. Edward said he'd be back soon. Thanks, for everything." I smiled at Emmett, and gave him a quick hug.

"If you need help, I'm only a phone call away. Don't hesitate because of Rosalie." Emmett seemed hesitant, but he let me go regardless. I scooped Lucky up, and started inside, hearing the car drive off and opening the door.

Lucky jumped out of my arms, barking. I dropped my bags inside, slammed the door and pocketed the keys, running after Lucky. He was Natalie's dog, and Charlie would have never forgiven me if I lost him, after I was trusted with his safety.

"Lucky!" I cried, stumbling after him. I had only run for a little while when I reached the woods. Shadows played in the trees, and I could hear strange noises…trust me to watch vampire and monster shows when this happened.

I took a step towards the woods, when I remembered something. A promise, and a very important one. A seemingly easy one…

"_Bella?" Edward's tone had been serious, and…somehow hesitant._

"_Yes." I had eagerly turned, facing him._

"_Will you promise me something?"_

"_Yes." I had agreed instantly, almost without thinking. His eyes were hard to resist. Even now._

"_Don't go into the woods alone."_

"_Why?" I had stared at him, bemused. I'll never forget his expression. His wyes were tight, and he seemed to have a much darker nature than his usual, remotely playful self._

"_I'm not always the most dangerous thing out there. Let's leave it at that." His voice had been bleak, and I remember shuddering._

"_Whatever you say." Although it hadn't seemed like a hard promise to make, I had always known it was one that must be kept at all costs. Though, I hadn't known why._

I forced myself to walk into the dark forest, hardly daring to breathe. The pounding of my heart seemed almost to echo, the beat of a steady drum, calling to whatever lay within those dark shrubs.

"If you…go into the woods today," My voice was shaky and hardly above a whisper as I started singing. "You're in for a big surprise. If you…go into the woods today, you'd better go in…disguise."

I was so petrified with fear I could barely think, not able to remember the words to the simple nursery rhyme, or the order. I was almost hyperventilating, and my breath was catching in my throat. Sobs.

I spun as I heard a growl behind me, and I realized just how far in I had gotten. And I realized, with sickening terror, that I had strayed from the path. I was being cornered, against a large rock. What the rock was doing in the woods, I had no idea.

"Lucky? Here boy." I managed to raise my voice a little. The growl seemed to become even louder, more terrifying than anything I had ever heard, excluding Edward. "Is anyone there?"

A twig snapped, and I sunk against the rock, sobbing with terror. I couldn't remember being so scared, but I knew…I knew something was after me. And after all that had happened in the past few weeks, my number was up. And Edward couldn't save me. Nothing could.

A creature stepped from the shrubs, and I could make out the dark shape of a wolf. Larger than most, with matted fur. Its teeth glistened as it stepped into the moonlight. It was no ordinary wolf, it was too…altered.

It was like something stepping out of a horror movie…from Van Helsing, from the Brothers Grimm. Something that chilled me to the bone. It was the wolf from my dream, my nightmare. Red brown hair, black eyes. Except I wasn't in my dream. I was in a nightmare of reality. And then I looked up, and almost burst into tears at the sudden realization…

It was a full moon, light filtering through the dark, clawing branches, allowing me to look upon the beast that would slaughter me in a matter of seconds.

"Oh my God…" I breathed, sobbing in air. Wolves were rare in this forest. Werewolves. I now knew why Edward had warned me against the forest. He wasn't the most dangerous thing in here, there were the wolves. The only enemy of the vampires.

The werewolf leapt at me, and I threw myself aside, rolling in the thick leaves, damp with the moisture from the air in the woods. I stumbled to my feet, forgetting Lucky completely, and running as fast as I could.

The werewolf seemed to give me a head start, and then appeared right behind me. I looked over my shoulder at it, and tripped over a tree root. I somehow landed on my back, and looked up into the eyes of death.

The werewolf lunged for me again, jaws snapping, when something pulled it back. The wolf whimpered, howling, and I lurched up to a sitting position.

"Bella, run!" At first I thought I was hallucinating, but I wasn't. Edward was the one pulling the werewolf from me, saving me.

I couldn't move, I was paralysed as Edward dove onto the werewolf, and they started attacking each other.

I sobbed in air, and turned. I started running again, tripping over everything. My jeans were ripped and plastered to my legs, and my hair was sticking to my cheeks. I thoughtlessly brushed my hair back, and finally I reached the end of the forest.

I didn't halt. I followed Edward's orders, and ran, until I was home. I wrenched open the door, and fell onto the stairs, trying to calm my breathing. I was there for over twenty minutes before the door opened again. Edward stepped in, completely covered with blood.

"Bella…" I met Edward's anguished gaze, and the smell of blood washed over me. Nausea made me sway, and I pulled myself to my feet and ran up the stairs, making it to the bathroom just in time.

I threw up until I was left empty and crying, Edward's hands holding my hair away from my face as I did. I finished, rinsing my face, and realized Edward had left so I could have a shower, placing clean clothes on a nearby shelf.

When I went back downstairs, Edward was sitting on the couch. He had changed into some of the spare clothes he kept here, and I approached him warily. His eyes were black with anger.

"Edward?" I was vaguely aware of sitting down, and gnawing on my bottom lip.

"Bella, you have no idea how much danger you were just in, do you?" Edward demanded, his voice full of rage. His expression was radiating fury, and it brought back fear. The familiar sense of fear. It would never leave, it seemed.

"Surprisingly, I do." I managed to whisper, my voice shaky. Fear turned to anger as I took in his tone. "What? Do you think I wanted to be attacked? I was chasing the bloody dog, not trying to get myself killed!" I was surprised at my defensive tone, but angry tears were gathering.

"Bella, do you _know_ what just attacked you? Do you?" Edward was on his feet, pacing. I dropped onto the chair.

"Yes." I breathed, wetting my lips. "It was a werewolf, wasn't it?"

"How…" Edward stared at me, his eyes narrowed, but not marring his perfect face. "Who told you about them?"

"It's kind of obvious, Edward. Your only enemy." I refused to tell him how I knew. "I'm not completely unobservant."

"But…" Edward seemed off balance, as though I had perplexed him. Shocked him. "What amazes me is that after _all_ that, all of the psychotic…things…you've been exposed to, you'd follow the dog. You broke your promise to me for a dog. Why, Bella? For a _dog_?"

"Edward, that dog was left to Charlie. And I owed it to Charlie to make an _effort_ to get him back." I blinked, and a tear was freed. "And now I've broken the promise to take care of Lucky, regardless of my attempts."

"Not entirely." Edward gently took my hand, and led me to the laundry. A bundle of damp, golden fur, covered in mud and leaves, was curled up in a basket. Lucky.

"How…?" I turned to Edward and sobbed. "Thank you." I threw my arms around him, and his arms gently wrapped around my waist. He kissed the top of my head.

"I found him while you were in the shower." Edward's lips grazed my cheek, and I shivered from the coolness of his touch, contrary to the warmth flooding inside me.

"Bella, I made you promise to never go into the woods alone for a reason. If I had been even a second later, you'd have been killed. Or worse." Edward's eyes darkened even further, if possible. I looked at the floor, sighing.

"What would be worse?" I asked, feeling his grip on my waist tighten unconsciously.

"A werewolf bite…I've never actually seen the affects of it, Bella, none of us has, but like all creatures…there are myths. Maybe…maybe it would be similar to a vampire. We don't know, and I hope to God I never find out. Not with you as the test subject." Edward let me go, and I sniffed.

"I'm sorry I broke that promise, Edward. I really am. It was necessary. I _owed_ it to my father. My dead father." A new wave of tears prickled my eyes. Edward sighed.

"I know. I just…I can't bear the thought of losing you to a werewolf." He stroked my hair, and I sighed.

"You won't." I sounded so sure, but I wasn't. I didn't know how I would die, only how I wanted to.

"We need to talk to Carlisle." Edward said suddenly. He pulled out his phone, flipping it open. I left him to it, walking into the kitchen.

I leant on the bench, unable to support myself any more. I remembered a conversation I had what seemed like an eternity ago…

"_Werewolves have enemies?" _

"_Only one." _

Of course. The treaty. Vampires against werewolves. I had messed up everything.

**So, very fast moving chapter. One of the most revellent chapters I've written. See, it is actually where I wanted it to get to in the second or third chapter, but I drew it out with all those little twists because I didn't want it to completely suck. Not blood.**

**So, yeah. I'M READING NEW MOON THIS WEEK! So excited! But I'll probably contradict heaps in this. Let's pretend New Moon was never written, okay?**

**So please review, if not for me, for Edward Cullen!**

**Just A Little Bit Dramatic**


	13. Chapter 12

**I read New Moon. God it is awesome. Well, all the stuff set in Italy, anyway. I'm very anti-Jacob Black. But yeah, my werewolf plan is going to contradict it very badly…oh well. I told you guys I wasn't going to stop, and I don't break promises. It's not like I'm going to change my whole plot to fit in New Moon. So, this is set instead of, and I'll tell you if I do decide to use anything from New Moon.**

**I don't own Twilight. And in saying that, sadly, I do not own Edward Cullen. It's vice versa. However, in my dreams, I so do. That Edward Cullen wants me.**

**Chapter 12**

It wasn't until the next day that I was aware of how badly I had messed things up. And even worse, I had school. Edward was unusually silent, showing me just how concerned he was.

I sighed as I slid on jeans and an orange, sleeveless shirt. I quickly pulled on a denim jacket, tying my hair into a messy ponytail, and ran downstairs. As usual, I tripped, expecting to feel hard arms catch me. But I kept falling.

I cried out as I hit the hard floor, biting into my lip by mistake. Blood started gathering in my mouth, and I gasped hard.

"Bella!" Edward was suddenly there. He knelt beside me. "Are you okay?" He helped me stand, and I nodded, frowning. He hadn't caught me.

I refused to eat breakfast, feeding Lucky to avoid it, and Edward didn't argue for once. He drove to school silently, and I fought tears. Had I really done this? It had been so idiotic, all for a dog. And, as usual, I had involved the Cullens.

Edward opened my door before I could unclasp my seatbelt, and wrapped his arm around my waist as we walked into school. All the same, we didn't say a word.

It wasn't until gym class that we spoke. I changed into my gym clothes, and we ran out of the changing rooms to find the boy's gym class was there, waiting. Edward included.

"Today, we'll be doing ballroom dancing." The gym teacher announced gleefully. Dread dragged my stomach down, along with nauseating worry. "Partnerships are as follows." I tuned out as unnatural pairs were called, praying I was with Edward.

"Cullen and Weber! Newton and Swan!" I swore under my breath as my name was called out, not linked to Edward's.

Angela glanced at me nervously as I felt Mike move beside me, my eyes not moving from Edward's. His were dark with anger at Mike's thoughts, or so I assumed.

"So, done any dancing?" Mike asked casually as his hand snaked around my waist, his free hand seeking my own. I sighed, shaking my head. "Good, neither have I." He grinned.

"Just, if I fall, don't even _attempt_ to catch me, Mike. It's unavoidable, and I'd prefer to get out of here on the pretence of a sprained wrist or ankle. I'm telling you, I can't dance." I followed his lead as the music started. It felt so different to dancing with Edward.

"What about the prom? You were great at that." Mike reminded me. I saw Edward's head snap up, looking at us as Mike continued. "Looked great, too."

"_Edward _was doing all the dancing, remember? I was temporarily disabled." I let Mike spin me, and found his shoulder again.

"You had to be doing some of it." Mike glanced at Angela, looking so ungraceful compared to Edward. I wondered if the contrast between Edward and I was that obvious at the prom.

"Are you dating anyone?" I changed the subject, stumbling as Mike steered us into Ben and Lauren.

"Sorry!" Mike called out to them, grinning. He looked at me, his expression changing. "Yeah. Why?" We were ignoring the directions for the dance, and one glance at Edward proved he was too.

"Swap with Edward." I suggested. "All you need to do is get me to spin at the same time as Angela. I really need to speak to him. Edward can hear me, he'll know what to do." I knew he was listening to the whole conversation. Edward nodded, and Mike saw him.

"Okay…" His voice trailed off thoughtfully as he led us towards them. Angela and I both whirled, and I fell into Edward's arms.

"Do you want me to catch you?" The corners of his lips turned up, and I wondered if that meant he was going to talk to me.

"Not really. Anything to get out of dancing." I quoted him, forcing a smile. I failed miserably at the attempt. "Edward, we need to talk about last night."

"Not here. This afternoon." Edward promised. I nodded, letting him spin me. "I do think your dancing has improved considerably since you swapped partners with Newton."

"It's all in the leading." I quoted him again, smiling. "Edward…do you ever wonder what would have happened if we had never met? Or…you had avoided me like you wanted to?"

His eyes darkened. "Constantly. I think…I'd be the same quiet, morbid character I have been for the past few decades. I've always known that I'd meet someone one day, but I didn't ever think it would be true. As for you, you'd be far better off."

"Incorrect." I tilted my head, scrutinizing his serious expression. "I'd be dead. But, if I had never met you, I think…I'd know something was missing. Something special." Edward's expression softened. "And…I also think you'd have found someone more…worthy. Someone…perfect for you."

"I'd die without you, Bella. It'll only ever be you." Edward said sadly. "I'll die loving you. You and nobody else."

"Come, gentle night; come, loving, black-browed night," I began to quote Romeo and Juliet, smiling, staring into his topaz eyes. "Give me my Romeo; and, when I shall die, take him and cut him out in little stars, and he will make the face of heaven so fine that all the world will be in love with night…"

"But the question is, Isabella," I cringed as he used my full name, "would Juliet have loved Romeo if he were like me?"

"What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet. So Romeo would, were he not Romeo called, retain that dear perfection which he owes without that title." I quoted, a sly smile turning my lips up.

"Answer my question, my dear Isabella." Edward growled teasingly. I sighed.

"If you insist, my dear Edward." I feigned a Shakespearean tone. "Juliet loved Romeo for who he was, no what he was. I'm the same. If you weren't what you are, I do believe I'd love you all the same."

"Good, I really don't believe I could leave you. For it is the east, and Juliet is the sun." Edward sounded so much more passionate than I, and I was momentarily stunned. He continued. "I take thee at thy word: call me but love, and I'll be new baptized; henceforth I never will be Romeo." Edward's lips met mine, and we stopped moving.

"Cullen! Swan! Outside, now!" The teacher barked. We pulled apart, and I could feel a blush spreading in my cheeks.

After a long lecture about physical displays of affection in class, we were sent away. As soon as we met up with the rest of his family, Emmett burst out laughing. Even Rosalie smiled, despite herself.

"Alice saw it." Jasper murmured to me sympathetically, the corners of his lips twitching. I rolled my eyes.

"You don't have to pretend, Jasper. I know you want to laugh." I gave him permission, and he started laughing. Edward joined in, traitorously. I glared at him, feeling my cheeks burn.

"I've got to admit, Bella, that whole time you were so flushed that it was all I could do not to laugh." Edward managed to say. I narrowed my eyes, glaring at him.

"Well, Edward, I don't think I've ever seen you so quiet." I exchanged a sly glance with Emmett, and we both said it at the same time.

"First time for everything." It was Edward's turn not to laugh. I sighed, looking at the gathering clouds, and looked at Alice.

"It's going to rain, isn't it?" It wasn't much of a question. Alice feigned a shock expression.

"My God, Bella can tell the future." She teased. Her expression softened. "Carlisle did want to see you after school. Both of you."

"It's going to be bad, isn't it?" I sighed, frowning. "Is he really mad?"

"Bella, he'd never be angry at you. He's probably more concerned than Edward, right now, hard as it is to believe." Alice said soothingly. I felt a wave of calm wash over me, and I glanced at Jasper.

"Don't feel so guilty." He said quietly, almost as though he wasn't talking to me. I nodded, tugging on the bottom of my gym shirt.

"I'm going to go get changed." I announced. Alice glanced at me, grinning, and I felt a stab of dread. I wondered if I should run, or stay still. I chose the latter, mentally hitting myself.

"Good thing I have spare clothes for you." She said, indicating her bag.

"Alice, no! Alice, really, not again!" I protested even as she pulled me off, much to Jasper's amusement. He laughed, while Edward and Emmett exchanged a grin. Even Rosalie was fighting a smile.

"Better you than me!" Jasper yelled out. Alice glanced at him, and in that second I could see the warmth and love behind their teasing. I glanced away, the same way everyone did when Edward's lips touched my own, or he touched my face.

Alice finally succeeded in dragging me into new clothes. I reluctantly pulled on the blue, low set jeans, and lilac blouse. The hem of the blouse lightly skimmed the top of my jeans. Alice stared at me appraisingly, before retying my hair into two plaits. I sighed, looking at her as I laced up my black, pointy boots.

"Is my makeover over?" I knew I sounded exasperated. Alice looked almost shocked, her eyebrows raised.

"Beauty session? That wasn't even one tenth of what I'd call a makeover, Bella." She linked her are with mine, and we walked out of the changing room. I stowed my previous clothes in my bag, smiling at Edward. His gaze lingered over me longer than necessary.

"No need to thank me, dear brother." Alice sang as she danced past, falling into step beside Jasper. I laughed, still feeling Edward's gaze on me. But I knew they were all being so friendly to keep my mind off the conversation I was about to have.

I was silent until we reached the Cullen house, and was glad to have Edward's arm around me as we walked inside. Carlisle and Esme were already there.

"Oh, Bella, I'm so relieved you're safe." Esme gushed as she saw me, rushing to my side. I smiled what I hoped was reassuringly at her, and she continued. "After Edward told us what had happened last night…" Her voice trailed off.

"I'm fine, thanks to Edward." I feigned the composure in my tone, knowing Jasper would pick up on my unease any moment. "Though, I did hear that Carlisle wanted a word…?"

"Of course." Carlisle started up the stairs. Both Edward and I followed, but suddenly Edward stopped.

"What is it?" I asked, concerned. Edward's expression was thoughtful for a moment, but he nodded.

"Carlisle wants to speak to you alone. It's okay. I'm only downstairs." Edward misinterpreted my expression. I shook my head, swallowing.

"I'm not afraid of Carlisle." I said, wetting my lips. "It's what he'll say." I touched Edward's cheek, before running upstairs. I stumbled, but didn't fall, and carefully walked into Carlisle's study.

"I trust you know why you're here." It wasn't a question, but a statement. I nodded, and tucked a stray strand of hair behind my ear. Carlisle smiled warmly, and sat on his desk, gesturing for me to take the seat.

"How much damage did I do to the treaty?" Carlisle's smile vanished. I sighed. "If you don't mind, I'd like to ask you a favour. I know that I messed up, despite how everyone's been avoiding the topic. I'm fine with honesty."

"Unfortunately, the werewolf Edward killed was one of the adolescents. Bella, it was Jacob Black. I'm so sorry." I looked at Carlisle in surprise. Jacob was a werewolf? Then it dawned on me. Jacob was dead?

"They wont be happy he's dead." I gasped, realizing something. "Billy will come after you! His son…" I trailed off. "It's all my fault. Again, it's all my fault."

"No, Bella, that's what I wanted to say. It wasn't. Unfortunately, they'll link Edward and Jacob's death so that it looks like Edward killed him for food, rather than on your behalf. There are many vampires, but we don't know how many werewolves are out there." Carlisle's beautiful face was grim. I bit my lip.

"And the others? Jessica wasn't killed by a werewolf…so what was it?" I asked warily, suddenly unable to breathe. Carlisle looked directly at me, his golden gaze seeming to read me.

"Bella, we don't know who is after you, only that we have three problems at the moment. One, the werewolves. Two, whatever is stalking you. And three, keeping you safe." He put his hand on my shoulder. "You're part of our family now. We have to take care of you. Not have to, want to."

Surprising myself, I hugged him. Carlisle was frozen for a split second before embracing me back. "If Edward found someone, I'm glad he found you, Bella."

"I'm glad I have your approval." I forced a smile. "But it still doesn't solve the fact that I messed up. Inadvertently, I began this. Please, don't let anyone get hurt for my sake."

"I wouldn't let anyone get hurt, Bella." Carlisle said gently. "Including you. I know for a fact that Alice saw you becoming one of us, becoming my daughter. I intend to keep you around so Edward can do that. I know it's what you want, and we all want. Edward just…he want it, but he doesn't want you to die for him."

"I'd do it, anyway." I realized I had spoken out loud. "So, what will we do about the treaty?"

"You will do nothing. I promised Edward I'd keep you out of this. As it is, Jasper and Alice won't be involved. They weren't there at the original creation of the treaty, and as a result, their opinions are worthless at negotiations. They'll be taking care of you." Carlisle explained. I laughed.

"I bet Alice and Jasper just _love_ being my babysitters." I said wryly. Carlisle smiled. "Even more than Emmett did."

"Whether you believe it or not, they adore you. They jump at any chance to see you. It's a little like having a newborn baby in the family." Carlisle said. I made a face.

"I've always wanted to be compared to an infant." I said sarcastically, drawing a laugh out of him. "But I bet Rosalie isn't jumping for joy."

"I know you can't see it, Bella, but we can. She's coming around. I won't lie to you, it'll take something substantial to make her be as close to you as Alice is, but she is slowly getting used to your presence. I've known her a long time, and I can see that. The same way I can see how much Edward has changed by being around you." Carlisle glanced at the door. "Now, I think we'd better get back onto the conversation I called you up for."

"Before Edward breaks down the door." I added. Carlisle nodded, and leaned forward.

"Don't blame yourself, Bella. No matter what anyone says, it was _not_ your fault. Promise me you wont let yourself feel guilty." Carlisle ordered. I sighed.

"I wont. It's not like I _can_ with Edward and Jasper around. And, Esme always seems to know what I'm feeling." I said, relinquishing. Carlisle stood, and I followed his lead.

"I think it's time to talk to the family about what we do next." Carlisle held open the door.

As I stared at his beautiful face, his trusting expression, and felt the fatherly warmth radiating from him, I broke my promise. I felt guilty. And I wondered how many more promises I could break.

**Done! And yes, I killed Jacob. Tragic, I know, but he's not a major character in this story. I'm killing off minor ones. And maybe, if I don't get reviews, one or two major ones. But I'm sorry it took so long. I've been rereading New Moon. I've read it about fifteen times now! Thanks to readers, reviewers, and fellow Twilight fans. Oh, and Edward Cullen lovers! You rock! I love you all (and Edward Cullen too, for that matter!).**

**So please review, if not for me, for Edward Cullen!**

**Just A Little Bit Dramatic**


	14. Chapter 13

**I made a mistake in my last update. I had Jessica dance with Edward, but I had killed her, so oops. I deleted that one, and replaced her with her Angela, but I didn't know Angela's last name. I do now. Thanks for reviews, even if I didn't reply. My email's not accepting fanfiction emails right now, but I read reviews anyway.**

**I don't own Twilight. And in saying that, sadly, I do not own Edward Cullen. It's vice versa. However, in my dreams, I so do. That Edward Cullen wants me. And Buffy The Vampire Slayer fans will find I may quote the first two seasons. I have to use some of the more appropriate lines. It's compulsive.**

**Chapter 13**

I stumbled as I almost skipped down the stairs. Carlisle instantly grabbed my arm, steadying me, and I flashed him a grateful smile. Edward claimed my waist as soon as we entered the room, glancing at me with anxious but still perfect eyes.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked. I nodded, looking at the wall as we all began to gather in the living room; I felt a hysteric urge to laugh at the title of the room. The only living thing in it was me. And a few plants Esme had placed around.

"I mean, I'm not running around, the wind in my hair, the Sound of Music fine, but I'm coping." I leaned into his shoulder, and he chuckled. Alice danced into the room, Jasper at her side.

"Is she okay?" She mouthed. I raised my eyebrows, crossing my arms over my chest. Alice met my stare relentlessly.

"Do you want me to answer that, or shall I just glare?" I asked, tilting my head. Alice shook her head, choosing to listen to Edward instead.

"Um, the hills are not alive." Edward murmured, obviously debating whether or not to say such a ridiculous reply.

"I'm sorry to hear that…I think." Alice shook her head again, almost exasperatedly, and we all looked up as Rosalie stormed in, followed by Emmett.

"Don't you have an elsewhere to be?" Rosalie snapped at me as she passed. Emmett shrugged apologetically, mouthing the words 'car', and 'trouble'.

"As you all know, we have a problem." Carlisle claimed our attention, his voice clear and precise. He was a born leader.

"It's not exactly low key. We have a certain human with no brain or common sense whatsoever to thank for that." Rosalie muttered. Even I heard it.

"Rosalie!" Esme's stern voice was dangerously close to a shout. Rosalie noticed this, and looked up, surprised.

"Why does everyone always shout my name? I'm not deaf. Anyway, if Edward can't hear her thoughts, maybe she has nothing to generate them. Ever considered that, Edward?" Rosalie asked snidely. I rolled my eyes dramatically.

"Rosalie." Carlisle warned. "Now, Jacob Black has been killed, and though we haven't directly violated the treaty, the Quileutes will not be happy an adolescent werewolf has been killed. And by one of us." Carlisle began, looking at his family, while Edward and I sat down on the couch.

"But surely they can't do anything. It was in Bella's defence, and the point of the treaty was always to protect the innocent." Alice spoke up, moving to sit beside me. I smiled at her half-heartedly, and shook my head.

"Billy's not going to classify me as an _innocent_ anymore. Not after all his warnings. No, he's going to make a huge deal out of this. Crap!" I stood up quickly, shaking off Edward's arm, my eyes widening. "He's going to tell everyone you're vampires!"

"Oh great, the human's done it again." Rosalie stood up. "Do you just _want_ to hurt our family? That's the impression I'm getting, anyway. I think you do."

"Sorry, that's incorrect. But you do get this lovely watch and a year's supply of turtle wax." I said wryly, before continuing, my voice sharper. "What I want is for you to leave me alone! Not this whole family. No, I love your family. I just don't like you."

"Not going to happen, little child. Not while you're around." Rosalie replied haughtily, her eyes narrowing and her lips pursing.

"You need a personality, stat." I narrowed my eyes, crossing my arms across my chest. She tossed her hair over her shoulder in a snobby manner.

"You're wasting my time, _human_." Rosalie sat down, pouting. I shook my head, my lips tight and my eyes blazing.

"Hey, I had other plans too, okay? Like actually focusing on the matter at hand. Because I _care_. Isn't that bizarre? Aren't you just going 'ooh'? A human cares? Wow, bet that's never happened to you before!" I sat down, trying not to feel the hot, stinging tears of anger gather in my eyes.

"Honesty. Nice touch." Emmett commented, and Jasper nudged him in the arm. I doubted Emmett felt it.

"Back off, Rose." Edward growled, putting a protective arm around my shoulders. "Just leave her be."

We heard a crash as a window splintered and broke. A brick tumbled through, with a note tied to it. Esme gasped, running over to the window she had designed. Almost calmly, Carlisle picked up the note, and wordlessly passed it around.

_Remember your promise. Your word, cold ones. Death will come for you, a true death. It's the price you must pay for the slaughter of one of us._

I shivered. "You have to talk to them. I can probably get Billy to listen. He'll be angry, but he'll listen."

"Call him." Edward handed me his phone. I flipped it open, dialling Billy's number with a growing sense of dread.

"I knew you'd call." Billy answered, his voice rough. As though he'd been crying, or shouting very recently. I cleared my throat.

"Obviously not. It's me. Bella. And it's time for you to listen." I forced my tone to be strong, willing him to listen.

"My son is dead, Bella. Does that mean anything to you? Your precious boyfriend was his murderer. Nothing will change that." Billy spat. I winced.

"But Billy, if it hadn't happened that way, I'd be the one dead, and at this very moment, you'd be covering up rumours of a suspicious death." I said. "They're willing to speak to you. Will you listen?"

"I can't promise it'll be the only thing we do, but we will listen. They wont be in any danger from us until we've listened. After that…my promise dies. Like my son did." The phone went dead as Billy hung up.

"Emmett and Alice, you stay with Bella. The rest of you, come with me." Carlisle said. I turned to Edward, the anxiety apparent in my eyes.

"Be safe. I love you." I whispered, embracing him hard. Edward pressed his lips against mine, and his cool fingers drew a pattern on my cheekbone.

"I will. I love you too, no matter what happens." He was gone. I turned to Alice, sighing. She exchanged a glance with Emmett, and met my glare.

"Bella, we're going after them. There's no way I'm letting Rose go without me." Emmett spoke up, frowning. I nodded.

"Go. You too, Alice. You love them. I'm going to go home, and get some homework done. I'll be okay." I shouldn't have made another promise I couldn't keep.

"We'll run you home." Alice said. She opened her arms, stepping towards me. "May I?" I felt oddly nostalgic, and nodded.

She scooped me up, and began to run. Emmett followed, and I was home within minutes. I felt Alice let go of me, kissing my cheek, and step back. Emmett clasped my shoulder.

"Do I need to tell you to be careful?" He asked teasingly. I shook my head, and he pulled me into a rough embrace. A few moments later, they were gone.

I unlocked my door, sighing, and stepped inside. I shivered, rubbing my arms, and stumbled into the kitchen. Someone was waiting for me.

"Hello, Bella." She said. I swallowed, my eyes narrowing.

"Mom?" I felt a chill to the very core of my body as I looked at her. She had changed. Too much to be natural.

Her unusually pale skin shimmered in the light, her hair very black. It had grown longer since I had last seen her, reaching her shoulders. Every line on her face was gone, and her features more enhanced. And her eyes…

Her eyes were red.

"No, Mum, no." I breathed. I felt the fear freeze me, deep inside. My mother smiled, but somehow, it seemed all the more sinister.

"Fear…is like an elixir, my child. It is almost like blood." She inhaled deeply. "And your blood, my little Isabella, seems so particularly appealing."

"Renee…" A stranger stepped into the room, his eyes cold, glittering, red. "We must be gentle. She is, after all, your daughter."

"She's _not_ my mother, anymore." I murmured, my eyes narrowed. I backed up against the wall, and he laughed.

"Come, come, my child. Don't you wish to be with your mother?" He asked, stepping towards me. "Are you afraid?"

"No." I said it too quickly, my voice shaking and sounding forced. I swallowed, trying to slow my heartbeat; it seemed to hasten it's steady beat. I knew they could hear it.

"You have a right to be, you know. Everything you dreaded was under your bed but told yourself couldn't be by the light of day. It's all real. But then again, you know this, don't you? Your sweetheart is the _living_ _dead_. As is your mother." His hand touched my cheek. I shook my head, trembling violently.

"They come, Logan. I can sense it." My mother spoke, her voice just above a hushed whisper, her eyes cold. "We have only moments."

"We'll take her." He turned towards me, reaching for me. I shook my head, struggling, and pressed myself against the wall.

"_No_!" I shouted as he pulled me towards him, and could feel my skin bruise as he lifted me. "I wont let you do this! No! No!"

"You're strong." He commented. "I'm stronger." I tried to kick him as he lifted me over his shoulder. "And I can handle little girls as easy as I could break your arm right now."

"No!" I screamed. "Mom, don't let him! _No_!" I looked at her, and she shook her head, placing her finger on her lips.

"Hush little baby, don't say a word. Mother's going to give you a brand new world." Her singing voice was haunting, ghostly, and eerily soft. "_Sleep_, my child."

"_No_!" I screamed as loud as I could, but Logan started running. I couldn't overpower him. I was exactly that, a child. A child with a mother prepared to sell to the highest bidder.

**Cliffhanger! Don't you love me? Hopefully, the next chapter will follow very shortly. Like, tomorrow. If I get my religion assignment done in time. And yes, I killed Renee. As I said to a reviewer, changing them is classified as killing. Meaning, killing major characters…that should feed your theories. Keep them coming. I don't think anyone anticipated that move.**

**Thanks to readers, reviewers, and fellow Twilight fans. Oh, and Edward Cullen lovers! You rock! I love you all (and Edward Cullen too, for that matter!).**

**So please review, if not for me, for Edward Cullen!**

**Just A Little Bit Dramatic**


	15. Chapter 14

**Sorry for the cliffhanger guys! I made another mistake. I said Billy was going to contact Charlie, but it's okay, I changed it. Thanks to the reviewer who made me aware of that. I'm only sorry I can't remember your name! **

**To Daimios, this is for you, because you lost sleep to see if I updated, and I hadn't. And because you've written me nice, long, and loving reviews for all of my Twilight stories. Thanks so much!**

**I don't own Twilight. And in saying that, sadly, I do not own Edward Cullen. It's vice versa. However, in my dreams, I so do. That Edward Cullen wants me. And Buffy The Vampire Slayer fans will find I may quote the first two seasons. I have to use some of the more appropriate lines. It's compulsive.**

**Chapter 14**

"_Let me go_!" My scream filled the night sky, and I fought the sickness as Logan carried me. My mother was a moving blur beside us, and they kept running.

Suddenly they stopped.

I cried out as Logan dropped me onto damp grass, and inhaled deeply. My mother's too perfect face hovered above my face,

"Soon you will join us, child." Her voice was haunting, and I pulled myself to my feet, brushing twigs off my jeans and shivering in my thin blouse.

"What have you done to her? She's not the same!" I demanded, spinning to look at Logan. His eyes flashed, and his lips twisted into a smile. His perfection was a contrast to his personality.

"Relax, human. There is no cause for alarm. Actually, there is cause for alarm…it just wont do you any good." He stepped towards me, and I stepped back, my breath stopping in my throat.

"Don't come near me." As soon as I said the words, his lips were above my throat. I felt his breath on my neck, and winced.

"I just love to see you squirm." He whispered. I tried to move back, but his arms on my shoulders were like chains, holding me to him.

"Glad you got a good squirm then." The forced, almost panicked, note in my voice hid my wry tone. I sucked in air, and forced out the words I wanted to be my last. "I love you, Edward Cullen." I only prayed there were some way he could hear me.

"No!" My mother's voice changed within a moment. It was sharp, commanding, like the tone she used on me when I had broken the rules. I looked at her hopefully, but the twisted smile on her face stopped my faith. "Allow me."

"No, Mom, no…please, don't do this…" I felt the tears begin to stream down my face, and I started sobbing. "Please…Mom, it's me…it's Bella…don't you remember? We lived in Phoenix, but you remarried, and I moved to Forks? Mom, please…" I choked in air as she twisted her hand in my hair, pulling my head back to expose my neck.

"Of course I remember you, Isabella. That's why you must join me, the mother and her child, a family for all eternity." She bit into my throat. I gasped, sobbing, crying out loud.

"Dearest, you must stop, or she will die. Let the poison flow freely through her veins. Let her become one of us…" Logan sung. My mother let me fall to the ground, and I felt no pain, except for the gashes, the blood already congealing. The pain of the poison would come later.

"They come, Logan. Make haste." My mother breathed. She glanced at Logan. "We must stall them until it is too late to save her. Surely they wouldn't…they couldn't…"

"They've stopped her change before. My coven leader was destroyed by them, and his poison was sucked from her veins by the girl's sweetheart." Logan said. I barely registered that he had said his coven leader. James.

"Is that why you came after her?" I felt someone pick me up, and moaned. My mother's voice was close beside me. I was in Logan's arms yet again. "As revenge?"

"Not for my coven leader, no. Not entirely. I have a matter of great importance…a debt to be repaid to an old friend, coincidentally the vampire sweetheart I have been referring to. By comparison, this debt is surely enough to quench my thirst for revenge. He was loath to change the child. Now she will be the reason our kind will be forced to hide. He'll _hate_ her. As will his entire family." I felt Logan's laugh. "Besides, the wolves have taken a liking to this child. They'll take care of the _Cullens_." His voice dripped with hatred.

"Edward will love me no matter what." I said hoarsely. Then I felt it. A fire, spreading up my neck, down my arms, everywhere. It split my skull in two, and I screamed. "Oh, God…"

"Three days, darling. Three days, and my child will be one of us. Oh, the things we could teach her, the chaos and destruction she could cause…" My mother's laughter was a cruel mockery of her former self.

No vampire could change so drastically from what they were. Not someone so loving, caring, kind…I only prayed I would stay the same.

My concerns paled as the fire continued. My scream increased in volume, bloodcurdling; I wasn't aware I could scream any louder. It frightened me. "Edward!" I called for him with all my heart and soul, throwing my head back as my body convulsed.

It had been less than a minute of pain, and I was already breaking.

"They're following, dearest. If we hold them off for another few minutes, it should be enough. By then, the poison will have gone too far, and will begin to take control. He wont be able to save her." I managed to hear Logan's voice. My mother spoke almost desperately.

"But there's seven of them. And only two of us. We can't keep running." She hissed. I moaned as another ripple of pain spread.

"There's no other way. If we face them, they will overpower us with ease. I've seen them fight. No, we must keep going. Alert me when they get too close." Logan ordered, speeding up.

"Her mate is following with haste. He seeks to rescue her before it is too late, I believe. Isabella, what is his talent?" My mother directed it at me. I could barely hear it, I was whimpering in pain.

"He'll never give up." I glared at them, forcing myself to speak, not daring to betray Edward's talent to them. "Edward will hunt you down and tear you to pieces. Then he'll start the blaze that will burn you to ash." I cried out as I gave in, the excruciating agony taking over me again.

"Manners, my child." My mother shook her head, and my vision flickered as I fought to stay conscious. It would have been wiser to let me pass out, but I couldn't. I just couldn't. Instead, I screamed out again.

"_Edward_!" I screamed out again, in desperation and need. Edward wasn't a want in my life, but a need. And I needed him desperately.

An eternity later, Logan slowed down. "It's safe, dearest. We must leave her. Rest assured, we will teach her our ways. When the time comes…"

"When the time comes…" My mother echoed. She touched my cheek. "Patience, my child. I will return…"

I felt my body hit the ground, and my back arched. I clawed into the soil, trying to relieve myself of the pain, but to no avail. And I was alone.

"Oh God!" I cried out, rolling over. I rested my cheek against the soil, the dirt clinging to my tear streaked cheeks. "Oh God…" I repeated, coughing into the dirt. I curled up, rolling onto my back again, and kicking out violently as a shudder ripped through my body.

"It'll all be over soon…" I sobbed to myself. Thunder exploded overhead, ringing in my mind. My entire head felt as though it were being torn apart. "It'll all be over soon…" I knew it was a lie. A lie to myself. But I needed to say it.

"Oh, Edward, where are you?" I breathed, digging my nails into my palm. My breathing changed, becoming shaky and uneven. Rain started to pour down onto me, hitting my body with the pressure. My jeans stuck to my legs, my blouse clinging to me tightly. Hair plastered to the side of my face, and dirt stuck tighter.

"Bella!" I heard a faint shout, a cry of anguish. "Oh God, Bella!" An angel ran to my side, falling to his knees beside me. "Carlisle! She needs you _now_!"

"Edward…" My voice trailed off, and I felt my entire body tremble with the agony slashing through me again. I looked into his topaz eyes, and swallowed in the precious air.

"I'm so sorry, Bella." He lifted my head into his lap, instantly making the pain more bearable. His wet hand found mine, gripping it tightly. "I couldn't catch him…I just couldn't…"

Carlisle fell to his knees beside me, soaked with water. "How long ago did the pain start, Bella?" I struggled to reply, opening my mouth to answer. Rain sprinkled into my mouth, and I coughed. "I know it's hard to talk, Bella, but I need to know."

"I'm not sure…they said…" I broke off, crying out in pain as the burning returned. Edward gripped my hand even harder. "They said…they'd stall you…until…until it was too late…" I sobbed in air, throwing my head back. "Oh God, it hurts!"

"I know, Bella, I know." Carlisle murmured sympathetically. "Edward, it's too late. It's too late." Carlisle gently brushed the hair from my face.

"Too late…" Edward echoed. His perfect face changed, lighting up as lighting struck somewhere to our west. "I'm going to _kill_ Emmett and Alice."

"No!" I moaned. "It wasn't…their fault…where are they? Are they hurt?" I looked up into Edward's face, meeting his golden eyes.

"We're right here, Bella." I heard Alice's voice a few metres away. She sounded as though she were close to tears. I knew she couldn't cry, and soon my tears would stop. My ability to cry would be stopped. "I didn't know if you'd want us here…Bella, I'm so sorry."

"It…wasn't…your…" I gasped, my breath stopping momentarily. "Let's…continue this later…I need you, Alice…"

Alice crouched beside me, her face full of concern. "I'm right here, Bella." She brushed tears from my eyes. "We all are. Well, Jasper had to stay away, and Rosalie opted to stay with him. But they care." Emmett appeared behind her, and I forced a smile.

"I don't know what to say…only that…" Emmett trailed off, and he frowned, almost sadly. "I cannot even believe I left you. Not after everything that's happened. And I am so very sorry."

"Emmett, can you continue this later?" Carlisle asked. "Three days, and then you have all of eternity to beg her for forgiveness." Emmett nodded, his dark, damp curls dripping. I realized Esme was there, beside Carlisle, her face a mask of anxiety.

"We should move her, Carlisle. It's freezing, and she's still partly human." Esme said. I focused on their melodic voices, trying to ignore the pain flowing through my veins with every beat of my heart. I cried out as another convulsion ripped through me, and tightened my jaw to keep from screaming until I had nothing left.

"Edward, can you carry her?" Carlisle asked. Edward sent him a look of disbelief, and Carlisle nodded, an eyebrow raised. "I take that as a yes. We need to hurry. Her screams will attract someone soon."

"Where…are…we…?" I murmured, trying to push through the pain. Edward scooped me up into his arms, holding me close to him.

"Well, we're not in Forks anymore, but away from that, I have no idea." Alice answered hesitantly. It would take a lot of convincing on my behalf, once this was over, to let her know she was forgiven.

"Come on, let's go home." Edward started running, murmuring words of utter nonsense to me along the way. I tried everything to keep from screaming, even biting into my lip until it bled to stop. But it didn't work. Edward eventually noticed my efforts, and his face was an expression of anguish. An expression that would haunt me for all my days.

"Just scream, Bella. It's okay. I'm here." He murmured. I sobbed into his shoulder, screaming into his shirt to muffle the sound.

As soon as we got back to his house, Edward ran me up the stairs and into a room I had never seen before. I barely registered the details of the plain but still amazing room as I was gently put down onto the soft mattress. I winced, knowing I was soaking the blanket, but my grimace changed to one of pain.

"Edward…" I sobbed. "Oh God, Edward…" Edward lay gently beside me, pushing damp hair from my face.

"Shh, Bella…shh…" He hushed me, gently tracing his finger over my face. I calmed for a few moments, before the pain returned.

That was when I realized we weren't alone. Carlisle, Alice, Esme and Emmett were all standing around the room, watching me. Edward stood up, exchanging a glance with Carlisle, and I grieved for the absence of his body beside mine.

"What…" I trailed off as I started thrashing, violently and involuntarily. As I writhed in pain, Edward's face was so utterly anguished that the image would haunt me for my soon-to-be eternal life.

"Three days…" Edward was sobbing dry sobs. "Three days…" Esme stepped beside him, and wrapped her arms around him in a motherly embrace. My vision darkened, but I could still hear them.

"Hush, Edward. You must be strong for her. Just hold on, for her, for three days." Esme said, her tone firm.

"Love only truly comes once in a lifetime, but it will forever be strong in your heart. No matter what." I heard Alice murmur. "She wants this, Edward."

"How did you not see it? How did you not see any of this, Alice?" Edward snapped. "Where were your visions when we needed them?"

"I've always known Bella would be one of us, Edward. Always. But I saw her being bitten too late. Edward, you know that I can only see some things. And believe me, I regretted leaving her alone. But it's too late…" Alice's voice trailed off.

"Leave…it…be…" I moaned. I rolled over, coughing violently. I clawed at the blankets, trying to distract myself from the pain. But I couldn't.

Nothing could.

**Well, Bella is officially becoming a vampire. I had to write it in, because I didn't want Edward saving her, and it's way too annoying to have all these near death experiences for Bella. Besides, this way is easier with the werewolf storyline. You heard Logan. And yes, my Logan and Renee fans, they will be back. Yes, by the way, they were a couple. And a sidenote, Renee actually killed Phil. I didn't put it in, but I might later. Just to horrify Bella.**

**So, I have technically killed a main character without killing her. Remember my little hint? As I said to a reviewer, changing them is classified as killing. Meaning, killing major characters…that should feed your theories. I wouldn't kill Bella. My friends who have read Twilight all call me Bella because I'm so clumsy. I mean, seriously, I tripped over _nothing _into my parent's open drawer, and now have a gigantic bruise on my right arm. It hurts. And I fall over every period at school. Moving on…**

**Anyway, I'm so not writing the whole transformation. I think I went through more pain than Bella writing that much! **

**Sorry this note was so long! But please review, if not for me, for Edward Cullen! And let me know if I write people I've killed off back into the plot. Two strikes now! I don't want to strike out!**

**Just A Little Bit Dramatic**


	16. Chapter 15

**Okay, all people please note I am sticking to the title, okay? It's branching into subplots, but it all comes back to the prologue. You'll see.**

**To Daimios, this is for you again, because you sent me one long review. Check it out, people, it's awesome! I feel so loved!**

**I don't own Twilight. And in saying that, sadly, I do not own Edward Cullen. It's vice versa. **

**Chapter 15**

Days melted into night, and night melted into day, as I was lost in the excruciating agony of my transformation. Edward waited by my side, a statue of anguish, but of love and support.

It seemed almost an eternity before I felt it. A sharp pain, throbbing through my chest, and it was as though an icy hand was grasping my heart. I cried out loud, instinctively holding Edward's hand tighter, and feeling my heart beat slower…slower…slower…slower…stop.

That was all. Edward spun, looking at me with widened eyes, and I stopped sobbing. We stared at each other in amazement, and I tilted my head. The pain was completely gone.

"Edward?" My voice was so different. It sounded almost…foreign. Musical, melodic, but still a faint echo of what it had once been. "It's over." Edward continued staring at me, but with an expression I had only seen a few times.

It was the mask of emotion he had hidden behind when Alice got me ready fro the prom. It was awe.

"Bella…" He murmured, touching my cheek. I braced myself for the coolness of his flesh against mine.

It never came.

Instead, it was as though his skin had no temperature. Or I had lost the ability to feel. I touched his hand with my own, brushing my lips against his hand.

"Am I…" I let the question trail off. I couldn't help it. I wanted to know what I looked like. If I had changed. How I had changed.

"Beautiful?" Edward supplied. He smiled faintly. "Look in the mirror. We _can_ actually see our own reflections. But…prepare yourself. You're a little…different."

I nodded, standing up in one, fluid movement. It was as though everything had become smaller, only a particle of everything. A world I had thought huge had become smaller…less impressive. It surprised me.

I walked slowly, deliberately, to the mirror, and peered at myself. But it wasn't me.

The girl in the mirror couldn't honestly be called a girl, but not a woman. She was…too young, and yet, not too young. Her long, glossy, mahogany brown hair cascaded down her chest, curling into ringlets at the bottom.

Her face was one you'd expect to see in a painting. By Leonardo di Vinci, possibly. She tilted her head sideways, seeing her high cheekbones, accentuating her face. Her skin was porcelain, unblemished, perfect, with no colour at all. Her lips, full, pouting, and a crimson red, the colour of blood. Her eyebrows the same colour as her hair, perfectly shaped, and arched, almost questioning.

And her eyes…

They were framed by long, thick, dark lashes that gently curled. But the eyes themselves were pools of black. Coal black. They glittered, shone, deep pools you could never read.

The girl frowned ever so slightly, and looked down at her body. Toned, hidden under the lilac blouse and jeans that were so ripped, bloody, and too loose in all the wrong places. She looked back up, meeting my gaze.

"Is that…" I let my question trail off again, and glanced at Edward. The hair falling down my chest, touching the middle of my back, flipped over my shoulder carelessly. He nodded, still staring.

"That's you, Bella. Or do you want to be called Isabella now?" He asked, his perfect face unreadable in thought.

"Why would I?" I asked, turning away from the mirror to meet his gaze. It suddenly occurred to me that he didn't love me now I had changed. But surely he wouldn't… "It's still me, Edward. You know that, don't you?"

"Of course. And you know what? I waited until you became a vampire, hoping to read your thoughts, but it's still impossible." Edward complained, reaching for me, and pulling me into his arms gently. I melted against him, sighing. I grinned to myself, and held my breath. He looked at me curiously. "Isabella Marie Swan, what _are_ you doing?"

"It's so peculiar not having to breathe. But I will truly know I am a vampire when I run down those stairs and don't trip once. But this will be continued later, after I resolve things with your siblings. To be continued." I reluctantly pulled away from Edward, and ran down the stairs.

I didn't trip once. I almost danced into the living room, smiling. Esme and Carlisle were there, deep in conversation. They both looked up as I spun in, and both smiled.

"Oh my goodness, look at you…" Esme gasped, her face shining. "Bella, you're absolutely beautiful." She enveloped me in her motherly embrace, and I accepted it gladly. Then I turned to Carlisle.

"Bella, we've wanted you to be part of the family since we met you. Welcome." Carlisle said warmly, the corners of his lips turning into a smile. I breathed a sigh of relief as I embraced him. "Before anything else, though, I do have a few favours to ask you."

"Anything." I promised, wondering what the 'anything' would be. I tossed my hair over my shoulder, and waited for him to continue.

"The first one is for you to speak to Emmett and Alice. I have it on good authority that they've been feeling awful about leaving you, and we'd all appreciate it if you could put their minds at ease. Assuming you still harbour no anger towards them, that is?" It was a question Carlisle directed at me, not a statement. I was relieved that was all.

"I don't. And honestly, I was planning to do that anyway. But I'll go and talk to them right after I'm done here." I said, glancing at Esme. She looked almost…proud.

"And secondly, Esme has been aching to design a few more rooms, but refrained from doing so for fear they wouldn't be used. But, if you moved in with us, it would put her mind at ease…" He trailed off, and a smile began to spread on my face.

"Well, I suppose, if it would put your mind at ease…" I threw my arms around Carlisle. "Of course! Thank you so much!" I hugged Esme tightly, smiling. She returned it.

I looked at the both of them. "I cant thank you enough. And this means so much to me. I'd better go talk to Emmett and Alice, but thank you."

"You're very welcome, dear." Esme said warmly. I turned, hitting myself in the face with my hair, and ran up to Emmett and Rosalie's room, proud of my new record for not falling over.

"Emmett?" I knocked on the door hard, calling out. "Emmett, I know you're in there. Come on, talk to me." I waited for a few moments. "I'll break down the door. And then set it up so Rosalie will think you've done it."

The door opened, and Emmett stood there, frowning. His frown changed to a look of pure disbelief, and he raised his eyebrows. "You've changed." He managed to say. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm beginning to think that all this amazement at how I look is an insult to how I looked as a human." I murmured under my breath. "We need to talk." Emmett sighed, nodding reluctantly.

"Not here. Let's go outside." Emmett said. I grinned, raising an eyebrow, knowing what would make him feel better.

"Last one there goes shopping with Alice." I spun, running down the stairs. I heard Emmett's cry of annoyance, and then he sped after me. I passed Edward on the way, and he laughed.

"Faster, Bella, he's catching up!" He yelled out after us. I smirked, speeding up, and found a tree to sit under. I gracefully sat down, and Emmett was there.

"Newborn." He growled, glaring at me. Almost immediately after, his attitude changed. His eyes softened, and he frowned. I put a finger on my lips, signalling for silence.

"No. Don't even start that, Emmett. It's bad enough I have to deal with the anguish from Alice, and once he thinks of it, Edward, but I don't want it off you." I said, tossing hair from my face.

"But I shouldn't have left you, Bella. I promised Edward I'd take care of you, and I left you. If not, you'd still be…" Emmett trailed off.

"Human?" I finished for him. "But I'm not upset that I was changed. Emmett, the only regret I have about my transformation is that it wasn't Edward, it was…" I suddenly remembered, and I bit my lip. "My mother was the one who changed me."

"We had just found Carlisle and the others when Alice had the vision. She saw a man, poised to bite you. I've never seen Edward run so fast. But we thought it was he who had…" Emmett met my gaze. "All I can say is that I'm sorry."

"Don't be, Emmett. If I'm going to be around for all eternity, I don't want you feeling guilty around me. I don't want you to even _think_ about it. I need my older brother. Can't it go back to how it was before the woods incident?" I asked, absentmindedly tracing patterns in the ground. Emmett didn't say anything for a moment, and then he nodded. "Good. I'll meet you back at the house, okay? Tell Edward I'll be there soon." Emmett stood up, and I stopped him by adding, "Oh, and Emmett? I'm sure Alice would love to take you shopping in the not-so-distant future."

"Still have that sarcastic personality, don't you?" Emmett teased. His face softened. "Good." He turned and ran back to the house. I sighed.

"Come out, Rosalie, I know you're watching." I said loudly. Rosalie stepped out from behind the tree. "I have no doubt Emmett knew you were there, actually. You weren't being too subtle."

"Well, less than a day of being a vampire and already becoming arrogant. I, for one, don't approve." Rosalie remarked. She averted her gaze. "Don't take this personally. I'm not doing this for you, but I wanted to thank you."

"For what, exactly?" I asked, surprised. I hadn't expected Rosalie to change her opinion about me, but I hadn't expected her to thank me for anything either.

"Emmett's been moping around since you…it happened. Maybe now he'll get back to normal. But…thank you." Rosalie's face hardened again. "But don't expect me to be like this often. I'm only doing this for his sake."

"I know. I'm only putting up with you for his sake, too. And Edward's. So here's the deal. You stay out of my way, and I stay out of yours. Deal?" I held my hand out, eyebrows raised. Rosalie hesitated for a moment, but only a moment.

"Deal." She shook my hand. "Starting now." She looked back at the house, and I nodded.

"Good. I have an elsewhere to be." I ran back to the house, and up to Alice's room. Jasper was standing at the door, frustration written on his face.

"How is she?" I asked. Jasper turned, and his eyes widened. But only momentarily.

"Not too good. I can feel her, and she's…guilty, to state the obvious. But she's not doing too well. Maybe you could…" He trailed off, and I nodded.

"I was on my way to do that now. One down, one to go." I commented, forcing a smile. I knocked on the door, almost shakily. I dreaded trying to make Alice feel better, almost as much I did Edward. And if I knew Edward, he'd corner me later with his guilt.

"Alice? Alice, it's me." I knocked on the door. "Can you please let me in?" I waited for a moment, and sighed. "You know, I just went through this with Emmett, who is, by the way, going shopping with you. He lost a bet." I added to Jasper, who was grinning. "Come on, Alice. Please? You haven't seen me yet, anyway."

"I _see_ the future, Bella." Came the sullen reply through the door. I groaned, and exchanged a glance with the silent Jasper.

"Alice, please, co-operate." I pleaded. "I don't blame you. I'm _happy_. Why does no one see that? I refuse to blame you because you wanted to be there to protect the person you love. I'd do the same for Edward. Now please, Alice. Talk to me."

"She's coming around." Jasper murmured to me. I inclined my head, signalling that I had heard, and the door opened. Alice stood there, and her lips slowly turned up in a smile.

"Thank you, Bella." She hugged me tightly. "Oh my God, Bella, you have a figure." She almost squealed. I only laughed.

"Welcome back, Alice."

**Sorry about the shortness. It was a filler. I needed to patch up things between this lot before getting into the plot, and bringing back the Bella and Edward bit. But yeah, don't give up on me yet. Oh, I have described Bella how I picture her. So yeah. And I'm seriously considering doing a one shot of Emmett going shopping with Alice, like he had to. That'd be so funny. Tell me what you think. And the werewolf plot starts next chpater in a big way.**

**Please review, if not for me, for Edward Cullen (or whichever Cullen you like. Personally I'm Edward, but I have a friend who likes Emmett, a reviewer who likes Jasper, and another friend who said if they were older, they'd like Carlisle.)! And let me know if I write people I've killed off back into the plot. Two strikes now! I don't want to strike out!**

**Just A Little Bit Dramatic**


	17. Chapter 16

**Thanks to all my reviewers! If you've seen the video clip for Evanescence's 'Call Me When You're Sober', imagine Renee to look like that but with shorter hair. When she's involved, I mean. That should help.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Daimios. This is for you again, because you always send me long reviews. I feel so loved!**

**I don't own Twilight or New Moon. And in saying that, sadly, I do not own Edward Cullen. It's vice versa. If I did own Twilight, New Moon and Edward Cullen, I'd know what happens in Eclipse. Oh, one of the lines in this chapter was used in New Moon.**

**A smiley face for who guesses what line in a review. In fact, the next chapter will be dedicated to those who get it. First one to guess in a review will be sent part of the Emmett and Alice shopping spree story in advance.**

**Chapter 16**

I curled up into a ball on a couch in the living room, watching Emmett and Jasper play a computer game. Emmett cursed loudly as his the cord on his control broke. He switched off the power point angrily, adding a long string of words to his curse.

"Language, Emmett." I teased. "You know, Rosalie would probably be able to fix that very easily." Emmett looked at me, a grin spreading on his face.

"I'd call you a genius, but I'm in the room." Emmett chuckled. He glanced at Jasper. "I'm off to get this fixed. I'll beat you later." He jogged out of the room happily, clutching the control.

Jasper turned the television back on, sighing. "Do you want to watch a movie?" He looked back at me, an eyebrow raised. I shrugged, wrapping my arms around my knees.

"That's fine with me. What do you want to watch?" I asked. We both turned as Alice danced into the room. I felt a surge of pride that I could now walk as gracefully. Almost, anyway.

"Bella, I stopped at your house for a while. Lucky was with your neighbours for some reason, but I'm not sure who sent him there." Alice frowned. She looked at us and rolled her eyes when she realized we were going to put on a movie. "Can we watch something with no guns, no car chases, and no blood and guts?" Alice pleaded. She sat down beside me, and we exchanged a glance.

"Well that leaves The Little Mermaid. Or is that too violent for you?" Jasper asked wryly. Alice threw a cushion at him light-heartedly, rolling her eyes.

"Very amusing." She murmured. "What about the one about the peasant who fell in love with the prince, and lost her glass slipper? What's it called again…?" She scrunched up her nose in thought. I laughed.

"You're not seriously suggesting Cinderella, are you?" I asked incredulously. Jasper grinned, and we both stared at her, hoping she was being sarcastic.

"Not that one. It's…Ever After! That's the one! With Leonardo di Vinci in it!" Alice said happily, proud at herself for remembering.

"I love that movie." I sighed, remembering it. I had loved it as a human. "I'm all for it. But, Alice, it has blood in it, doesn't it?" I feigned a shocked expression.

"Bella!" She hit me with a remaining cushion, and I squealed. "You're meant to be on my side! Now, let's go get that brother of mine. Edward usually watches movies with us."

"Speak of the angel." I murmured as he entered the room. He immediately sat down beside me, an arm automatically encircling my waist, and I leaned into him.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear." Jasper commented, earning him a glance from me. I laughed, shaking my head.

"If one would be so ludicrous as to call him a devil." I retorted. "Note I said speak of the _angel_. There is a substantial difference between the two."

"Ah, but an angel in someone's eyes can be the complete opposite in another's. For example, Victoria saw James as an angel, albeit it an angel of death, whereas you saw him as the complete opposite. Hence the reasoning." Jasper argued, leaning back onto the edge of the couch.

"And just how many years have you had to think about that?" I asked. He opened his mouth to answer, but I cut him off. "Don't answer that. Please."

"What are we watching?" Edward changed the subject, and I caught the grateful smile Alice sent towards him.

"Ever After: A Cinderella Story." Alice answered promptly. "A movie with no car chases, no explosives, and no guns…as far as I can remember. Did they have guns in that movie, or just swords?"

"I'm pretty sure it was only swords." I suddenly realized something. "Oh my God, I'm going to _ace_ my calculus finals this year!" I grinned. Edward groaned.

"Only a day of being a vampire, and we're already a bad influence on you." He muttered, his velvet voice low and exasperated. I shrugged.

"You're stuck with me now." I said happily. We all jumped as the phone rang, and Esme hurried in to answer it.

"But we never get phone calls…" Alice almost whispered. Jasper hit pause on the movie, and we were all silent as Esme talked on the phone.

"Cullen residence. Yes, she's staying with us. Down with the flu, I'm afraid, but she's just getting better. Yes, she caught it off Edward. Of course. Her mother did ask us to…yes? That's fine, I'll tell her. And of course she'll catch that up. Next week? She'll be there if she's well enough. Okay. Thank you. Have a lovely day." Esme hung up, looking at me.

"Who was that?" Edward asked. Esme frowned, tucking a few strands of hair behind her ears, and answering.

"That was your school. They were concerned about Bella's whereabouts. I told them you caught the flu off Edward, Bella, and that you'd be back as soon as you were ready. Naturally, that has two meanings. But you have an excursion next week, Edward. For your Biology class." She finished. I exchanged a glance with Edward.

"But my appearance. I look so different. Everyone would get suspicious, not to mention the obvious question of how I'd handle their scent. I haven't even been hunting yet." I stood up, slapping my hands on my thighs in irritation.

"But…Bella, what are you proposing?" Edward asked, standing up. I looked up into his tawny gaze, his golden eyes meeting my dark ones.

"You finish school, obviously, and complete next year, too. I can be, what's the word…home schooled." I suggested, twisting my hair and pushing it over my shoulder.

"It's not a bad idea, really." Jasper stated. The words Emmett had spoken when James had been hunting me, and I had made a suggestion. "Both Emmett and I finish school soon, and we'd be happy to help teach her. Rose wouldn't, but we would." I flashed him a grateful smile.

"Well, I suppose you have years to learn it…" Esme's voice trailed off. "And, you'll be attending school again when we decide to move…"

"Exactly. Let Edward and Alice finish school, and I'll be happy to learn it from Jasper and Emmett. They'll probably do a better job of teaching me than any teacher." I finished triumphantly.

"I'll speak to Carlisle about it, but I know Jasper and Emmett would be competent teachers. I have no doubt in their capabilities…well, Jasper's anyway." Esme gnawed on her lip.

"I approve of the idea, and if the boys have volunteered, then it should be fine." Carlisle spoke from the doorway, appraising the situation. "It's obvious Bella will not be able to attend Forks High. Not with the drastic difference in her appearance. I'm only incredulous that we didn't realize it sooner."

"Do you mind the fact that you'll have to wait a few more years to start finishing school?" I laughed at Edward's question, and he grinned. "I didn't think so."

"Do you know what your power is yet?" Carlisle was still standing in the doorway, his head tilted in curiosity.

"Not yet." Fear knotted my stomach. "Should I?" I felt a twinge of paranoia as I realized I hadn't had any hint of it yet.

"Not necessarily. Some newborns have to wait months to discover what their power is. If it's a less obvious one, it'll take longer." Carlisle walked into the room, standing beside Esme.

"It took me a few weeks to realize the emotions I was feeling weren't my own, Bella. And even then, it was hard." Jasper spoke up again. I glanced at him, nodding.

"So, I should be patient, because it's starting to become apparent that mine's not exactly obvious." I guessed.

"Yes. And no." Carlisle answered me again. "Be patient, but don't just wait for it. Try and seek it out. Attempt to find it."

"But how?" I asked, running a hand through my hair. "How do you look for something when you don't know where to look?" I stared at Edward for a second, and watched his eyes narrow.

"I still cant read your mind, you know." He stated. "A vampire, and still not able to read your mind. I was hoping that, if ever you did change, so would that fact."

"I'm glad it didn't." I remarked. "Why exactly would you want to read my thoughts? I don't think you'd want to read all of them."

"_I don't think I'd mind at all."_ His expression didn't change, but his lips hadn't moved. I hadn't seen them move, anyway.

"I'm sure you wouldn't." I retorted. Everyone in the room instantly stared at me, and I frowned, bemused.

"_I didn't think I said that out loud."_ I turned back to face Edward, raising my eyebrows at him, and shaking my head.

"Pay more attention to what leaves your lips, then." I teased, taking his hand in mine. He paled, if possible, and his eyes widened.

"_I know I didn't say that out loud."_ His lips hadn't moved. I pulled my hand from his grasp, my own eyes widening, and a frown growing in my face.

"No. Way." I managed to say. The room was silent. "Are you _sure_ you didn't say any of this out loud?"

"Can you hear other voices, or only mine, Bella?" Edward asked, exchanging a glance with Carlisle.

I frowned, concentrating on the nearest person other than Edward. Alice. As I did, an image filled my mind.

_A school bus, broken down. The people inside it were from our Biology class, and all were looking around, almost fearfully. Mike Newton cried out as the window beside him shattered, and a hand reached in, gripping his throat. He was dragged out, kicking and screaming, as the innocent group around started screaming his name._

I fell to my knees before Edward caught me, gasping. At the same time, Alice was trembling, Jasper kneeling before her. I ran both my hands through my hair, sobbing in unnecessary air.

"Carlisle, what the hell is happening?" Edward demanded, holding his hand to me. I took it and stood up, trembling.

"Bella, Alice, what did you see?" Carlisle asked gently, his gaze flickering between the both of us. I let Alice explain, too preoccupied by what had just happened. When she finished, Carlisle turned to me. "Is that what you saw?" I nodded wordlessly.

"Bella, can you see what I'm feeling right now?" Jasper said suddenly, standing up and meeting my gaze. I slowed my unnecessary breathing, and concentrated.

New emotions filled me. Doubt, fear, uncertainty, and so much more. "Yes." I replied hoarsely, pressing my lips together momentarily. "You're scared, no, nervous. Anxious. You're doubtful, almost hesitant, and uncertain. Not sure if this will work."

"Try and block it all out. Try and imagine a wave of calm wash over yourself." I followed his instructions, calming myself, and he gasped. "Now try to make me afraid. Terrified." I listened, doing as he said, albeit hesitantly. Jasper immediately started trembling, glancing around, and I calmed him again.

"I'm sorry." I breathed, looking at the floor. I concentrated on the floor, not wanting to try anything else.

"I can't feel her emotions anymore." Jasper spoke up again, but not to me at first. "Bella, I can't feel you. Are you trying to block me out?" I shook my head, trembling, willing myself not to cry, knowing I couldn't cry even if I tried.

"Bella, dear, try and feel what I do towards everyone." I turned to stare at Esme as she spoke. An overwhelming amount of warmth and love filled me, and I was instantly aware of everyone in the room, like how I felt with Jasper, but so different.

I could feel the distress inside Edward, the confusion and guilt, and an overpowering urge to make it go away.

"This is your power?" I managed. "This…feeling?" I saw Esme's nod, and I frowned. "It's almost…a burden, yet a gift, at the same time. I've never felt anything like it."

"It comes from the grief of losing a child. I can only pray you _will_ _never _feel anything like this again. Not from yourself." Esme said, glancing at Carlisle and nodding slowly.

"I've never seen anything like this." Carlisle walked in front of me as he spoke, a frown on his exquisite face. "Bella, try and concentrate on me. Only me." I did.

The thirst that had plagued me ever since I became one of them faded, until I wasn't thirsty at all. It was as though I could sense the ailments of people all through Forks, feeling the pain of a child's bruise, an adult's cut. I shivered, almost aching from the pain of it, but not wanting to hunt anymore.

"Is that what you feel everyday?" I asked hesitantly. "That…ache?" Carlisle nodded wordlessly, and I bit my lip. "Is that why everyone who goes to you…as a patient…seems to always be fixed? Because you know exactly how to heal them, and if it's working?"

"Precisely." He stated. "Bella, I can feel everyone in this room with the same…intimacy. With one exception."

"Three guesses who." I murmured dryly. "But…I don't understand. How does this work? What _is_ it?"

My gaze flickered through those around me. Esme's expression of helplessness; she wanted to help me, but couldn't. Alice's mask of doubt, yet something else…awe. Jasper's façade of disbelief, incredulity. Carlisle's mask of confusion, the desire to learn more apparent in his golden gaze.

And Edward…

His expression hurt the most. It ached through me, threatening to overpower me, to force me to my knees, screaming in despair. It was an expression of anguish; the guilt that he hadn't saved me, the fear that I hated what I was and what I could do.

I could only imagine what I looked like. I wanted to know why no one could help me; no one could use their powers on me. If it was good, bad, or just…an impasse. A stalemate.

"I don't know, Bella. I can honestly say, in all my years as what I am, from all the vampires I have ever known, I have never seen one quite like you." Carlisle's words stung unexpectedly.

I averted my gaze, staring at the floor. It seemed no matter what I was, I was always abnormal, doomed to be different. And I felt a consuming need to answer the question knew would plague me for eternity.

What exactly was I?

**Well, I don't think many expected that power. I told my friends exactly what it was, but in the way I wrote it, I think you're all going 'What?' Don't worry; it'll start becoming clearer. It's tied to what happens in New Moon a bit, actually, and why vampires had no affect on Bella as a human. That was a major hint. Tell me your theories in reviews, though. I love hearing them. And with Carlisle and Esme, I've altered their power without exactly doing it. Tell me your opinions on this. **

**This story will, as mentioned, all eventually come back to my title and prologue. Eventually. I'm having too much fun sidetracking, but let me know if it's annoying you. **

**Sidenote: I'm writing the Emmett and Alice shopping one. It's going to be called 'Shopping Spree' and I haven't posted it yet. It's got nothing to do with any of the chapter after the bet was made, so don't expect any hints. As mentioned, a smiley face for who guesses what line was taken from New Moon in a review. In fact, the next chapter will be dedicated to those who get it. But yeah, first one to guess in a review will be sent part of the Emmett and Alice shopping spree story in advance.**

**Please review, if not for me, for Edward Cullen (or whichever Cullen you like. Personally I'm in love with Edward, but I have a friend who really likes Emmett, a reviewer who really likes Jasper, and another friend who said if they were older, they'd like Carlisle.)! And let me know if I write people I've killed off back into the plot. Two strikes now! I don't want to strike out!**

**Just A Little Bit Dramatic**


	18. Chapter 17

**This chapter is dedicated to Addie W. for being the first to guess what line I took from New Moon, and the only when I was writing this. Thanks to those who guessed! And a special mention to Daimos, because of her awesome explanation of how she took this chapter! The quote was spoken by Jasper in this, but by Jacob in New Moon, and was "Speak of the devil and he shall appear." Not exactly like in New Moon, but I don't have the book with me, I just remember that line.**

**I don't own Twilight or New Moon. And in saying that, sadly, I do not own Edward Cullen. It's vice versa. If I did own Twilight, New Moon and Edward Cullen, I'd know what happens in Eclipse. And I'd have a hot vampire boyfriend.**

**Chapter 17**

I didn't speak to anyone that whole night. I locked myself in a closet, using Carlisle's gift to quench my thirst for hot, crimson blood. Edward left me to be alone, and I chose not to pry into his thoughts. I couldn't do that to him, not until I calmed myself.

Alice knocked on the door a few times, her voice quiet, but full of concern. I told her I needed time to think, and she respected that.

It wasn't until the others had no choice but to leave for school that I left the safety of the closet. Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie all had exams before they graduated again. Then Jasper would become my teacher. Emmett told me he'd be my moral support, my class clown, and not an actual tutor. I laughed at that.

I could feel Esme's presence around the house, in varying rooms, and my gaze settled on Edward's piano. I walked over to it, almost hesitantly, imagining Edward sitting on the seat, his hands flowing fluidly over the keys, as his angel eyes never left me.

I sat down on the stool, starting to play random keys. I sensed Esme behind me, and spun, caught. My lips tightened, pressing together, and I realized with some embarrassment that I was still in my clothes from the day before.

"I have some clothes for you to change into, if you wish." Esme glanced from me to the majestic piano as she spoke, and a small smile lifted the corners of her lips. "Playing is always a distraction, or so I'm told. It only takes us a while to learn."

"How long?" I whispered huskily, clearing my throat, and biting the inside of my cheek. Esme frowned, and I wet my lips.

"Only a few days. You see, Bella, we are _designed_ to remember specific details about our prey, and with that comes the ability to remember smaller things. An instrument for example. Would you like me to teach you?" Esme asked, her eyes almost hopeful.

"I'd like that." I breathed. "But first, I would appreciate cleaning up a bit." Esme nodded, leading me up to Edward's room. Clothes were neatly draped over the couch.

"I'll be downstairs waiting, if you wish to learn. I'll fetch music, and leave you to dress." Her smile was sincere, motherly. It made me feel the warmth I had lost with my transformation.

"Esme?" I stopped her before she left. She turned, facing me, and I smiled. "Thank you. For everything." She smiled again, and I was alone.

I sighed, seeking the bathroom, wanting to feel warmth. I didn't regret being a vampire, not at all, but I couldn't help but mourn the loss of sweet, pulsing blood in my veins. Edward had been truthful when he said I didn't know what it was to give up.

I dried quickly, my hair drying faster at the aid of a hairdryer, and I admired the shine in the mahogany brown tresses. I spent a few minutes attempting to curl it, and finding my attempts actually worked. I bound some of the curls back with a black headband, and dressed quickly.

I suspected the brown and gold patterned dress was Alice's doing. The fact that it barely reached the middle of my thigh added to my suspicions. I zipped up the black boots that went with it, clasping on a silver necklace, and hurried downstairs. Esme waited by the piano, still smiling.

"You still wish to learn?" She asked. I nodded, and she wet her lips. "I suspected you might. I'll teach you all you need to know to learn a piece." And she set to work.

I learnt from Esme for two hours. Two hours, before I attempted to play on my own. And I played until school finished, eventually working up the courage to sing along with it. I heard a sigh behind me when I finished playing it for the final time that day.

"Oh, Bella. You're a natural." Esme gushed. "It'll only take you a while to learn. And very soon you'll be able to play anything."

"Thank you." I was amazed that she could say that. "It'll be a while before I compose my own music, but one day soon, I will. That's my goal." I turned back to face the piano, letting my fingers flow across the keys in the right order.

I began to play, letting the music control me. It flew me away from my fears, my hidden thirst, my guilt…my remorse for making Edward so guilty…

I finished shortly after, sighing as my fingers ached to play more. It was then that I felt him behind me. Thoughtlessly, I used his own gift against him.

"_And I thought she'd never want to learn the piano…_" Edward was staring at me, his eyes a mixture of amazement and awe. His sculpted jaw was tight, and his mouth set with determination. It frightened me.

"I surprise all, apparently." I replied quietly, raising an eyebrow at him. His gaze changed, became almost cool, indifferent. "Don't look at me like that, Edward. It's inhuman."

"I'm not human, Bella. Neither are you." He replied grimly, frowning. I stood up abruptly, my mouth parting slightly. This wasn't like him.

"That's not my own fault, Edward." My tone was cold. "How can you judge me? I didn't _win_, Edward, you didn't do this to me. It was my own stupid fault."

"Don't say that." He was in front of me instantly, gripping my shoulders. "Don't even think it, Bella. It's not your fault. It never was." His eyes were intense, smouldering. I didn't breathe.

"Stop treating me like it was, Edward. Every since it happened…you've been avoiding me." I shook my head. "I thought after I became one of you, it'd solve all our problems. It's causing them." I wet my lips, tightening my lips. "Do you not want me anymore? Now I'm not…human? Now I'm…different."

Edward's expression softened, and his eyes turned to anguish. "No, Bella…never." I put my finger on his lips, wishing I could cry. I remembered what it had felt like to be like Jasper, and the feeling returned.

Foreign emotions filled me. Guilt, remorse, sympathy, hesitance, doubt, wonder, awe…some many of them. I focused on one.

"That's your answer though. I can feel it Edward. You think of me, and you're filled with hate. That's such a relief, in a way. Now I know for sure." I became aware that every Cullen and Hale, except Carlisle, was standing behind us, watching.

"Bella, no, I don't feel that way. The hate isn't for _you_." He caught my hand as I turned, and I immediately reached for Emmett in my mind. I pulled my hand from Edward's strong grasp with ease, feeling strength flood through me, and started running.

I stopped dead in my tracks outside, seeing the car pull up. I swallowed, biting my lip, and then I smelt it. A sweet, enticing scent. It called me to it, begging me to take it, to draw it into my own waiting veins.

"Bella!" Edward was the first to reach me. "Bella, no!" He threw his arms around my waist as I began to lunge forward, and I was pulled back as Billy Black was carefully lowered onto his wheelchair. Three men surrounded him.

I was torn between my desire for blood, and not wanting to hurt Edward. No matter how much he had hurt me just then, I would not harm him. It would be easy, he wouldn't want to harm me, and I could very easily overpower him with Emmett's strength. But then I would have to face Emmett. And then…

"No." I breathed, hating what I was becoming. I couldn't hurt my own family. I wouldn't. Not for the sake of something so trivial. I would just hunt later, and until then, I could hold my breath.

"Cold ones. Isabella." Billy's tone was sharp. "I see you've joined them at last. Very impressionable, aren't you?" I growled in reply, feeling Edward's grip on my waist tighten.

"You have no business here." Esme's tone was colder than I had ever heard it, her eyes narrowed and full of anger on my behalf.

"I do, actually. It's time we settled this. But know that it is because of you that any innocents involved will pay the price you set. This is war, and there are many more of us than you." Billy had lost Jacob, and with him, his sanity. This wasn't right.

I carefully reached for Edward's power, attempting to hear Billy's thoughts. His head snapped towards me, and his lips turned up in a callous sneer.

"You cant read my thoughts, Isabella. None of you can." He snarled. I glared at him, hating what madness had made him, what grief had made him. A monster.

"And why exactly is that?" I asked, questioning him on the most obvious matter. Emmett stepped up, putting himself half in front of me.

"They didn't tell you why they fear us so?" I could hear the mocking note in Billy's voice. It sent chills down my spine. "I'm a werewolf, Isabella. We all are."

"I know that." I retorted. "I figured it out when Jacob was killed. But why can't I read your mind? Are werewolves…?" I trailed off, glancing at Alice. She mouthed the word 'later'.

"This is war, and we will win it. Your kind will cease to exist." Billy was lifted back into the car. The moment he was gone, I spun back to face the others. All were grimfaced. I turned to Edward.

"What have I done?" I asked him, my eyes wide, searching his. Edward's grim expression softened, and he sighed, taking my hands. We were interrupted.

"Emmett, Jasper, take her hunting." Esme ordered. "You go too, Alice. I need to speak to Edward. Alone." Edward's jaw tightened as he looked back at Esme. Rosalie swiftly started back towards the house, murmuring something about her car.

"Leave them be, Edward." I spoke up. "I trust them." I let go of his hands reluctantly, knowing whatever problems we had earlier would return, and we'd have to face them. "Edward, we'll talk later. We have to." Then I turned, following Emmett.

I had always wanted Edward to be there if I ever did have to hunt. I imagined how his support would get me through everything. But my first time hunting would be with his two brothers, and one of his sisters.

"So, Bella," Emmett tried to keep the atmosphere light, "a little ironic that when you're asked if you know what you're powers are, you discover them. Ironic too, that Edward cant read your mind, but you can read his." I felt the corners of my lips twitch up in a faint smile, and glanced at Emmett as I ran.

"It makes me wonder what you're thinking…" I teased. "I could be reading your mind right now, and you'd never know."

"What am I thinking then?" Emmett asked, daring me to pry into his thoughts. I almost relinquished to the temptation, but decided to taunt him instead.

"That you're going to have to be careful with your thoughts around me, and that you're going to have to be a little more clean with some of those thoughts." I guessed. Emmett's eyes widened, and I laughed. "I wasn't even doing it then, Emmett!"

"Oh. Crap. Psychic too." Emmett retorted. Alice caught up to us, almost dancing with her light steps. She laughed.

"Well technically…" Her sentence trailed off, and Emmett groaned as we giggled. I winked at Alice, and sped up until I was in front of them.

I reached the forest first, feeling a tremor of nervousness shake my body. The last time I was in the forest, I had been attacked, and indirectly started a battle. I had no way of knowing I wouldn't cause trouble again.

"Reach out your senses until you find something that appeals directly to you. Emmett desires the bear, find your own desire." Alice spoke low, soothingly, in my ear. "Both Jasper and I will be watching, to keep you away from any potential humans. Good luck."

I reached out to all creatures in the forest, with skills I never knew I had. A mouse, scurrying in the roots of a tree, a bird, circling from above. Then I felt it. It was a wolf, young, fast.

It was unusual for wolves to be around on their own. I had never heard of wolves in these forests, not normal wolves anyway. I could smell the warm, delicious blood pulsing through its veins, and in only moments, I was standing only metres away from the beast.

I parted my lips, inhaling deeply, and smiled. There was no one else, only me and my prey. It was as though time, the world, everything ceased to exist, except the wolf and I. It was a merciful kill, quick and painless, and I fed, quenching my thirst.

I finished, standing up and frowning at the blood on my dress. Alice was suddenly there, rolling her eyes. "You have plenty of other clothes. I wouldn't let you wear the same dress twice anyway. Not in this decade."

I rolled my eyes at her, wiping my mouth on the back of my hand. Jasper appeared silently behind Alice, followed by Emmett. Emmett had a proud smile on his face, and he was grinning widely.

"You did it." He stated. I burst out laughing, and his grin grew. "A wolf. On your first time hunting. We're all very proud of you. I'm sure Edward will be, too." My smile faded, and I frowned.

"We'd better get back. I _need_ to talk to Edward." I started running, followed by the others. It only took us a few minutes to get back to the house. Esme was waiting at the door.

"Bella." She acknowledged me with a smile. "Edward has…gone to prepare a surprise for you. He asked me if you'd kindly allow Alice to dress you tonight. He'll see you soon." I exchanged a glance with Alice, but she only nodded at me.

I reluctantly followed Alice upstairs, pulling on the dress she handed me. It was tight, well fitted, with black straps and a low cut bodice. There was a strip of golden and maroon patterned fabric along the back, and along the hem, with string crossing down the fabric on the back.

I slid on heels, smiling as I didn't stumble, loving my new balance skills, and let Alice curl my hair so it cascaded in soft ringlets down my back. She stepped back, nodding.

"Thank God, no make up needed." I groaned, twirling gracefully. Alice smiled radiantly, altering a few strands of hair, and her eyes glittered.

"Edward will love you!" She squealed, promptly handing me silver hoop earrings. I clasped them on carefully, and, smiling, hugged Alice hard.

"Thank you, Alice. Thank you so much." I breathed, letting her go. "I know Edward and I haven't been…close…lately, but it'll get better. I know it will. I love him, and I love your family." Alice bit her lip as I finished.

"Thank you. Bella, I've never known what it was like to be human. I can't remember a thing, but somehow…it's easier having known you." She said. I looked up as Esme cleared her throat in the doorway.

"He's downstairs." She explained. I glanced at Alice once final time, before walking to the stairs. I walked down slowly, gripping my long skirt in one hand.

Edward turned, clad in a black suit. His eyes lit up, and his lips twitched in a smile. I finished walking down the stairs, and was before him in a moment. His hands met mine, and all our problems were forgotten.

"You look absolutely beautiful. There's no other word to describe it." He breathed. I looked up at him, examining his sculptured face.

"Hopefully you haven't lost your vocabulary entirely." I teased. My tone turned serious. "We need to talk, Edward, I want things to be the same. I want you to want to be with me completely again. I want things to be the same between us."

"That's why you're here, Bella." Edward said. His lips met mine, slightly, gently pressuring them, before he pulled back and his golden gaze poured into my now tawny eyes. "I want the same thing. But I have to ask you something…"

I stopped breathing.

**Three guesses as to what he's going to ask her. "Bella, will you buy me a new car?" Lol. But yeah, cliff-hanger. But, as for the dress, I have the URL for it if you want to see it. It's…**

**www (dot) katrinamariedesigns (dot) com/seperates5M (dot) jpg**

**I love the dress. But yeah, try and check it out. If it doesn't work, check out the site anyway. Awesome dresses. It's actually quite nice.**

**This story will, as mentioned, all eventually come back to my title and prologue. Eventually. I'm having too much fun sidetracking, but let me know if it's annoying you. **

**Sidenote: I'm writing the Emmett and Alice shopping one. It's going to be called 'Shopping Spree' and I haven't posted it yet. I'm thinking about posting a teaser on the next chapter…when I reach 250 reviews, I'll post a teaser. **

**Please review, if not for me, for Edward Cullen (or whichever Cullen you like. Personally I'm in love with Edward, but I have a friend who really likes Emmett, a reviewer who really likes Jasper, and another friend who said if they were older, they'd like Carlisle.)! And let me know if I write people I've killed off back into the plot. Two strikes now! I don't want to strike out!**

**Just A Little Bit Dramatic**


	19. Chapter 18

**Hey guys, making this quick, because otherwise I will chatter. Um, I will post the extract from Shopping Spree at the bottom, because you sent like 30 reviews in the last chapter! Love you all! This is for Daimos and Hunny69, both of whom totally rock!**

**I don't own Twilight or New Moon. And in saying that, sadly, I do not own Edward Cullen. It's vice versa. If I did own Twilight, New Moon and Edward Cullen, I'd know what happens in Eclipse. And I'd have a hot vampire boyfriend.**

**Chapter 18**

"Bella, promise me you will not read my thoughts. Please." His words took me by surprise, and my lips parted slightly. I pressed them together almost instantly, frowning as he continued. "If I give you permission, then yes, but I don't want you using my own power against me. At all."

"I wouldn't have resorted to such levels if you had _spoken _to me, Edward." I replied almost coldly, feeling ice grip my heart. I had been foolish to hope, too foolish for my own good.

"Bella, I've been so _selfish_ since you changed. At first I was happy, but…I've been too busy blaming myself to even consider you. And for that I'm sorry." He forced a smile. "My feelings for you haven't changed, no matter what. That hate you felt, it wasn't for you…"

"Then why could I feel it?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "Why could I feel it all?" I released my hands from his, biting on my full bottom lip.

"I cant explain that, Bella. I have a feeling only Jasper can. Empathy is his forte, not mine." I noticed his expression turned slightly apologetic.

"Why did you call me here?" I asked, tilting my head slightly. The movement made my curls shift gently, and Edward brushed them over my shoulder.

"To ask a question." He repeated, smiling. "Isabella Swan, will you do me the honour of…?"

It happened before he could speak the words I longed to hear.

The windows in the living room shattered, and the door burst open. Edward pushed me behind him, and the entire family was there in the time it took for a human to blink. I exchanged a glance with Alice, and the look on her face proved she hadn't seen any of this. Neither had I.

The wooden furniture in the living room burst into flame, claiming our gaze. I inhaled sharply, hearing Esme's cry of loss, and Carlisle murmur something about his father's crucifix. I only prayed the crucifix, at least, was unharmed.

I concentrated on Edward long enough to claim his gift, before casting my senses out around his house. Without realising I was doing it, I slipped my hand into Edward's. Everything became so much clearer.

I could hear a child's prayer in Australia, a woman's thoughts of relief as she held her child for the first time in England, a man's second thoughts as he said his wedding vows in Germany, thoughts flickering between his bride, and the weeping woman in the back of the church. And, so much closer, the image of the Cullen family and myself. It was a front view; someone was looking straight at us…

Suddenly the hem of my dress caught on fire, flames melting away the beautiful material. I cried out, Edward cursing, and Esme vanishing instantly to the kitchen that was never used. She ran back with a glass of water in her hands, and poured it on my hem.

"There goes another dress." Alice moaned, ignoring the look Edward gave her. She winked at me behind his back, her way of asking if I was okay. I nodded slightly, and focused on finding the intruder.

"It's gone." Edward and I said it in unison, glancing at one another. I sighed, looking at the floor and cursing the bad timing, releasing my strong grip on his hand. If only he'd had time to ask the question I was dreaming of…

"_Good evening, Isabella."_ I didn't recognize the voice sighing in my head, and gasped sharply. A glance at Edward proved he had heard it; his eyes were blacker than the darkest of nights, a new moon. _"We'll be seeing you."_

I instantly started forward, and jumping through the shattered window. I rolled as I hit the ground, pushing myself onto my feet, and seeing a figure in the distance. Pushing myself as fast as I could, I ran towards it.

"_It's no use, Isabella," _I sped up as I heard the voice. _"You'll never catch me. But never fear, I wouldn't stay away from you for too long. You're too deserving to be kept in the dark. And I do so want to take you to meet the rest of the family. Ciao, Bella." _I heard a snicker in my mind, and stopped.

I growled in frustration, stamping my foot, and turning to see Edward stop before me. He frowned, looking down to meet my eyes. Gold met gold, and I buried my head in his shoulder.

"He said he'd see me." I murmured, feeling Edward wrap his arms around me. It was then I realized Edward and I had yet to kiss, the way we thought we never could.

His lips brushed the top of my head, and I tilted my head up, until his lips met mine. I sighed, parting my lips slightly, and wrapping my arms around his neck, pulling him against me.

Almost as though of habit, he hesitated. But then, he returned the kiss. For the very few moments before his family arrived, I was lost in what seemed to be eternal bliss, my lips pressed firmly against the lips of an angel, but I was the one to break it when his family approached.

Emmett was the first, concern falling from his face the moment he saw our bodies locked together, my arms around Edward's neck, his tightly encircling my waist, and his face broke into a grin.

"Brilliant!" Emmett grinned. Alice appeared beside him, and Emmett pretended to yawn, resting his elbow on her shoulder. She pulled away, causing him to stumble.

"What took you so long?" Emmett teased playfully. "Bella used to get _dressed_ faster than it took for you to get here." Alice raised her eyebrow, and pulled a face at Emmett a few milliseconds before her husband arrived.

"Bella, did you catch his name?" Carlisle asked, immediately after arrival. I gnawed at my lip, trying to pull back what the stranger's mind was like, or seek it again.

The grass burst into flame all around us, and I heard a shriek. I realised it was me who had screamed, and tried to calm myself. The fire vanished, as quickly as it had come. I turned to gaze at Edward, his movements matching my own entirely.

"I'm not sure, but for some reason, I can imagine a name. I don't know if I'm meant to, or how, but I can. It may not be his, though…" I said the words slowly, for our kind anyway.

"And the name is…?" Rosalie asked, her tone indicating her opinion on the matter of my mental ability. I rolled my eyes inwardly at her.

"Aiden." I shuddered as I spoke it out loud. "That means…fire." I wrapped my arms around myself, suddenly freezing, even though I could feel no cold. Edward's eyes turned to black. He spoke a name, one I didn't recognize.

"Llewellyn." He growled, exchanging a fiery glance with Emmett. I could feel the hate spring up in both of them as I used Jasper's gift, could feel the hurt radiating from Edward…it made me wonder.

"Who?" I demanded, glancing between the members of my new family. Wind started to howl around us, and my now tattered dress flicked my legs. Edward shook his head, not trusting himself to speak, and I sighed. "He's not going to tell me, is he?"

"I think maybe." Alice sent him a disapproving glare, a sympathetic glance flickering my way, and continued. "But, Edward, you'll need to eventually."

"Can we go home first?" Rosalie interrupted coldly. "Some of us have better things to do than stand out here, chattering about old friends." I instantly looked at her, not missing the tightening of Edward's jaw.

"Old friends?" I mused, holding my head high. "That wasn't the first guess that came to my mind…thank you ever so much, Rosalie." Alice took the chance to interrupt, gently linking arms with me, and tugging me until I started running.

I now knew why Edward had taken every chance to run, even with me. But I didn't know why he continued to keep secrets from me. I thought, when I was changed, he might let me in on the family secrets. But it seemed it was only causing more mysteries. And arguments.

I didn't get a chance to slow down. Alice pulled me to her room, throwing armfuls of clothing onto her bed, and handing me clothes to wear. She only laughed at my exasperated protests, pointing to the bathroom.

"Come on, Bella! It's not as though you're human anymore!" Emmett was the one to knock on the bathroom door. I quickly glanced at my clothes in the mirror. A spotted singlet top with jeans, flat soled shoes, and I had pulled my hair into a messy knot. "The sooner you come out, the sooner we'll tell you about the family friend!"

I wrenched the door open, gaping. "Edward is actually going to tell me something?" Emmett nodded triumphantly. "Everything abut the something?" Emmett nodded again, albeit hesitantly. "Seriously?" My face fell as Emmett shook his head.

"He'll tell you the basics. That's all we can get him to." We both fell silent as Edward appeared beside his older brother. I could feel his sadness, his guilt, and his regret about something…

"I'm so relieved you think I never tell you anything." He tentatively wrapped his arm around my waist, and I leaned into him, inhaling unnecessarily. "It's for your own good."

"You told me staying away from you was for my own good, too." I retorted in a whisper. "And now the lamb has become a lion." I could remember that day so well. And his words.

"_And so the lion fell in love with the lamb…" He murmured. I looked away hiding my eyes as I thrilled to the word._

"_What a stupid lamb," I sighed._

"_What a sick, masochistic lion." He stared into the shadowy forest for a long moment, and I wondered where his thoughts had taken him. _

"You'll always be a stupid lamb in my eyes." Edward teased. He gently kissed the top of my head, turning me so he could wrap his other arm around my waist too. I smiled.

"And you'll always be a masochistic lion. But never a sick one." I replied, pressing my lips to his. We held the kiss for a long moment, though it could never be long enough. I broke it, sighing. "So, who is Aiden? Better yet, who is Llewellyn?" Edward bit his lip, inhaling deeply, and relinquishing.

"Bella, vampires are a strange kind. We usually travel in small groups, though some call them covens. Personally, I associate covens with witchcraft. However, we usually travel in pairs. A male, and a female. Always a male and female. There have been occasions for another male, or female, joining the coven, and even rarer, another female. But it is often unheard of." I stared into his eyes, entranced, wondering where this was leading.

"However…?" I knew this wasn't the end of his explanation. It wouldn't be. Edward looked away, sad for a reason I couldn't fathom.

"As Esme believes, there are exceptions to every rule. The Volturi are a main example, almost the monarchy of our kind. One day soon, I'll go in depth about them, but I'm telling the story of another coven right now. The Denali are another example, and the other coven to follow the ways of Carlisle. And, of course, Carlisle. He has now a coven of eight." Edward smiled at me, stroking my cheekbone. I couldn't read his eyes.

"There's more?" I asked, guessing. Edward nodded.

"Just one that I know of. A coven of the most lethal vampires, worse than James. The last I heard of them was almost a decade ago, when they replaced their leader…" He trailed off.

"Llewellyn." I supplied, almost as a question. He nodded again, reluctantly.

"Llewellyn. He had a coven of eight when I last saw them, but he adds to it every year. The few members I know were all extraordinarily gifted, the only reason he chose them. One was named Leolinus, and he was given the gift to give people false visions. They saw what was not there." I shivered at the thought. Such a gift could cause so much chaos in today's society.

"And the others?" I asked, my musical voice husky. Edward's jaw tightened, and I felt fear grip my heart.

"Caterina and Gwendolyn were changed after I saw them. I know not of their power. But he recently added an old vampire, one who lost his coven to the wraith of the Volturi. His name was Logan." He gazed into my eyes as they widened, and I gasped.

"Logan? But…he was the one who changed Renee!" I couldn't breathe, and numbly felt Edward wrap his arms around me again, tightly.

"I know, Bella. I know. That's why I didn't want to tell you. There's more, I go way back with the coven, but not tonight. Later, when I'm prepared to tell you. As for now, these vampires want something to do with you, but they'll have to go through us. We'll keep you safe." Edward promised, his lips brushing my own.

"But for how long? Can you protect me for all eternity?" They couldn't. If Llewellyn wanted something from me, and I didn't know what, he'd most likely get it. I couldn't resist fate.

I was sure to die, at the hand of the creature I had longed to be, and now was.

**Well, I can honestly say I wrote that as it came to me. I'm thinking of ending this soon, so I can do the sequel. This is getting long. Will anyone read this if it gets to, like, 50 chapters? Tell me in a review!**

**Now, in two weeks, is the end of school for me. Meaning no Internet access. So, I'll only get to update this once more before a six-week holiday. I know it seems like forever, but it's not. Really. I'll write heaps over the break, and update it when I get back. I'm really sorry, guys. Really. If I get any Internet access, I'll post what I can, but don't hold your breath. You might suffocate. Unless you're a vampire, in which case, tell me! Change me!**

**Now, the extract from Shopping Spree. It's in italic, and will be posted after my holidays, when I can edit it to fit this story. Okay? Cool. But, for those that didn't pay attention, in Chapter 15, Bella raced Emmett, and when he lost, it meant he had to go shopping with Alice. Here's a taste of the oneshot, so tell me what you think in a review.**

"_**Oh, Alice, what about this one?" I held up a red Hawaiian style shirt, raising my eyebrows. Emmett's eyes widened when he saw it. Rosalie actually smiled, glancing from the shirt to her husband and back. **_

"_**We are getting that." Alice barely glanced at it, continuing to flick through the clothing rack. Emmett clasped his hands behind his head, groaning. "Make yourself useful, Emmett. Don't you want some say in what we get you?"**_

"_**How about this one?" Rosalie was holding up a pink, button up shirt with an evil glint in her eye. Emmett's jaw dropped, and he swore under his breath.**_

"_**It's pink!" He added a long string of curses that made me wince. Alice shook her head, not even looking at him.**_

"_**It's not pink, it's magenta." She stated, holding up a black shirt. It looked like it would be perfect for Emmett, and I doubted her visions were her only gift. "Do you approve of this one, Emmett? Or are you going to try to tell it's not your thing?"**_

"_**That is something I would wear. Not…the miserable excuse for a shirt. Is that just a sarong cut up and passed off as a shirt?" Emmett demanded, glaring at me. "I will so make you pay for this, Bella."**_

**Because I was so nice, and put it on here, please review, if not for me, for Edward Cullen (or whichever Cullen you like. Personally I'm in love with Edward, but I have a friend who really likes Emmett, a reviewer who really likes Jasper, and another friend who said if they were older, they'd like Carlisle.)!**

**Just A Little Bit Dramatic**


	20. Chapter 19

**I have decided to split this so I do a sequel, and I'm thinking of the name 'It's Better To Avoid The Woods Entirely'. I like it, so do you? And you'll hate me for the ending.**

**I don't own Twilight or New Moon. And in saying that, sadly, I do not own Edward Cullen. It's vice versa. If I did own Twilight, New Moon and Edward Cullen, I'd know what happens in Eclipse. And I'd have a hot vampire boyfriend.**

**Chapter 19**

Edward was at a loss for words, and I sighed, turning. I forced myself to walk up the stairs, keeping my composure, trying not to let my emotions show. They wanted me. I was the reason the Cullens would be in danger. Again.

"Bella?" Jasper caught me at the top of the stairs, frowning. "Carlisle sent me to tell you. He believes that in order for you to fully comprehend the powers you're using, especially from us, you should take…lessons, in effect, from all of us. How to fully harness your borrowed power, how to interpret emotions, in my case, visions in Alice's." I stopped walking, turning to stare at him. My eyes narrowed.

"So I'm to be taught in order to be kept under control, _in effect_?" I demanded, running a hand through my hair, pulling it out of the messy knot I had tied it into earlier. "Am _I _the danger now?"

"Bella…it's not that, and you know it." Jasper said gently, putting an arm on my shoulder. I pulled free, fuming.

"I'm so sick of having people worry for me, and fear for me, and I'm sick of people treating me like a child. God, I _know _I'm dangerous! But I _can _control myself!" I bit my lip, staring at the ground and breathing heavily. Jasper sighed, scratching the back of his head.

"Bella, if you know how to use your power, why did you take Edward's hate and assume it was directed at you? I may not know the reasons behind the emotions I feel, but I never assume that they're there for a particular reason. That's the sort of thing I can help you with." He was speaking in a soothing tone, trying to calm me. It didn't work.

"I don't need help, Jasper." I spat, stalking away. I reversed, storming down the stairs in a hurry, and was out the front door and running within a few minutes. I didn't stop running, knowing that if any of the Cullens had seen me, I'd be followed within a few minutes.

I ran down the highway, feeling the rain start to fall. Thunder began to sound overhead, and it was then that I saw it. A school us, broken down. The people inside it were from out Biology class, and all were looking around, almost fearfully.

A dark figure stood beside the bus, and two smaller figures were behind him. All were dressed in dark cloaks. The bus window suddenly shattered, and the larger stranger reached in. He dragged Mike Newton out by the throat, choking off Mike's screaming. I could hear the chaos inside the bus as students panicked.

Mike was dragged into the forest, the area of it near the road. Another figure, one of the smaller ones, let out an audible hiss as the other smaller one kicked the doors open and jumped onto the bus. I stood, transfixed, watching as she dragged out Tyler, smiling.

"He'll do." The woman's voice was husky and low, and I caught a glimpse of her face as the hood of her cloak fell off. She was absolutely stunning, more so than I believed possible. Her black hair was dead straight to her shoulders, parted in the middle, her cheekbones so high as to be bordering on being unattractive. Her eyes were red, her skin a porcelain pale. Her lips were full, a cherry red, and her lashes long.

The other female was just as beautiful, if not a little different. Her hair was a light bronze, red and blonde shining through, her straight hair falling past her shoulders. Her cheekbones weren't as high, nor her lips as full, yet she would still never be considered ordinary. He eyes, too, were red.

Vampires. And not the vegetarian kind, either.

Wind blew towards me, ruffling my hair. I suddenly smelt them, could sense how the blood would taste on my lips…I shook my head to clear those thoughts, focusing on Carlisle. Suddenly I was no longer craving the taste, nor smelling the blood.

It was then that I realized the two females were gone. I heard a cry, and ran through the woods in that direction, casting out with Edward's power to hear their thoughts, find their exact location. I picked up on someone else's.

"_Bella, if you can hear me, please…" _Edward's thoughts were the first I heard. I ignored them, searching for a foreign mind, one I had never heard before. I settled for Mike's.

"_Oh God, no…" _Mike was staring into the face of the man. He was inhumanely beautiful too, with blonde hair, a different shade to Jasper's, yet his face wasn't as sculptured as Edward's. With that image came the area.

I ran towards it, and found them, stopping where they could not see me. The male was gripping Mike, still by the throat, inhaling deeply. Mike seemed to pale, his shallow breathing becoming slower and shallower. His struggling started to cease.

"And the other one? Oh please William, may I?" The female with lighter hair spoke, her voice melodic, indicating Tyler. The male I took to be called William nodded, and the darker haired female looked at her. "You know you can have him after, Avril. But I enjoy my game."

The female I took be Avril shoved Tyler against the tree, pinning him still. "Play nicely, Amber. We must have some left to feed upon." Amber nodded, and slashed at the air. A cut appeared across Tyler's cheek, and he shouted.

William and Mike claimed my gaze as Mike went limp. William flexed the muscles in his other arm, smiling cruelly and dropping Mike. I couldn't help myself; I made my presence known.

"No!" All gazes snapped in my direction, and I stepped forward, walking towards them. They took in my golden eyes as I stepped towards the girls. "Let him go. Now." I raised an eyebrow, looking between them.

"Bella?" Tyler groaned. I looked at him, shaking my head in disgust as I saw the scratches and gashes Amber had given him while I'd been watching William.

"And who exactly are you to tell us that, sweetheart?" Amber licked her fingers, licking blood she'd taken from Tyler. She made a hissing noise, and scratched at the air. I felt no pain, and no mark was left on my body. She tried again, but to no avail.

Avril smiled callously, twisting her hand. I looked as Mike stood up, though I knew him to be dead. She looked at me from narrowed eyes. "You're the one. The one Llewellyn seeks. The one Logan and Renee changed." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"That means you know what I can do." I uncrossed my arms, focusing on Amber. Without knowing what I was doing, I slashed at the air. A cut appeared on Avril's cheek, and she screeched. William stepped in front of Amber.

Ignoring him, I concentrated on Avril. Her power was clear to me as soon as I had it: she could animate the bodies of the dead. Vaguely disturbing, actually. Mike's body started jerking as we fought for control, but she backed down, curious. I let Mike's body fall onto the ground, saddened by another unnecessary death. I looked back, meeting William's cold gaze.

"You want to play games, little girl? Not all of us can be weakened by that which is not rightfully yours." He spoke, raising his eyebrows. I stared back at him, not feeling any fear, knowing I should.

"Care to elaborate?" I asked icily, mentally wishing Edward could hear my thoughts. No doubt he'd be here soon. But would it be soon enough? Tyler went to move, but Amber raised her arm, and he was flung back against the tree. It knocked him out cold on the ground. I winced, forcing myself to look away.

"Human strength gives me a shield that can withstand _any _power. Including yours." He was warning me. The realization hit me hard: I wasn't to be killed, I was to join them. I scowled, glancing between the three of them.

"Sadly your powers have no affect on me, considering my shield not only prevents me from being harmed via powers, but also allows me to use your own." I retorted. Amber stretched her fingers out, and I caught side of her long, dark red fingernails.

"What makes you believe we can only harm you _via powers_?" Amber hissed, smirking at me. Avril licked her lips, obviously relishing the challenge. A growl broke through the silence that followed, and Edward was suddenly standing in front of me.

"Touch her, and I'll burn you piece by piece." He snarled, crouching as he deliberately placed himself between the vampires and me.

Alice, Emmett, and Jasper were suddenly there, all looking ready to kill. I moved out from behind Edward, not willing to look like I was being protected, only to find Emmett step beside me the instant I stepped beside Edward.

Alice and Jasper stood together on the other side of Edward, and I raised an eyebrow at Amber, faking a smirk that matched her own. She scowled, looking me up and down, and then looking at Emmett.

"Stay out of our way. Next time you ruin our hunting, it'll be _you _we hunt." William growled, turning to leave. Amber looked at him, incredulous, her mouth open to protest. A glance from William closed her mouth, and she turned back to look at me.

"Next time, you're mine, _Isabella_." She hissed. Edward growled beside me, earning a growl from William. I stared back at her, not willing to be the first to break the stare.

"Oh, it's on." I retorted. Emmett gripped my arm, warning me to back down. I sighed, looking at the ground and feeling Edward's body relax a little.

The three vampires started to run, and I looked between the Cullens. Alice and Jasper exchanged a glance, one I couldn't interpret. Emmett was staring at Edward, no doubt communicating with him. I listened in.

"…_know Bella can hold her own. She can kick Amber's a…" _At Edward's glare, I stopped listening to what Emmett was thinking.

"Edward, I…" I railed off at the expression on his face, bracing myself for the lecture that would no doubt follow his angry silence.

"Don't. Bella, just don't." I fell silent, and he instantly regretted his words. "No, I meant, don't apologize. It's not your fault. Obviously, I wish you had been more careful. Yes, you're strong, stronger than many vampires, but three of them can kill you." Edward put an arm around my shoulder, and I instinctively leaned into him. "Let's go home."

"Um, there's something else. Tyler saw it. He's still alive." I gestured to him. "We can't leave him here. But he'll endanger all of us if he tells anyone." I winced as Emmett growled in frustration.

"Wake him up and threaten him." Emmett brightened up as soon as the words left his lips. "I can do threatening." I snorted, rolling my eyes.

"Come off it, Emmett. We all know you've been dying to hit him." I turned to look at Edward, an eyebrow raised in disgust at the smile on his face. "That goes double for you, too." He seemed slightly put out.

"Bella and I will do a bit of friendly persuasion." Alice offered. "Now you'd best get Jasper out of here." I realized Jasper wasn't breathing, probably to avoid the smell of Tyler's blood. Edward shook his head grimly.

"Every time I have left you for the past few weeks, Isabella Marie Swan, you have managed to get into trouble. Not anymore. I'm not leaving your side. No more school, and I'm only hunting with you." To illustrate his point, Edward stepped to my side, crossing his arms. I laughed, and nodded.

Emmett and Jasper were gone when I went to look back towards them. Alice sighed, touching my hair, as we waited a few minutes before waking Tyler. She started attempting to style it. I turned to glare at her, and she pouted.

"Bella, you have _the most _gorgeous hair. You can't seriously expect me to refrain from styling it. And it's so _tangled_." Alice seemed almost in mourning for the knots in my hair. It seemed only I could make perfect hair misbehave.

"He's starting to stir." Edward observed. I crouched down beside Tyler, feeling Alice tie my hair back into a messy ponytail. Tyler's eyes opened, and he focused on me.

"Am I in heaven?" He murmured slowly. Edward snorted with laughter, and Alice hid a laugh. I sighed in exasperation.

"Don't tell me you use that line on girls?" I couldn't help but say. Tyler looked dismayed at my answer, but he suddenly recognized the Cullens. Fear flickered in his eyes as he looked around, and saw Mike's corpse. Oops. I had forgotten about that…

"Oh man, oh man, oh man…" Tyler groaned, rubbing his head. He felt the sticky blood on his cheek, and swore bitterly. "Mike…and you. Bella." He seemed amazed that I was there. "You look…whoa."

"Bad time for compliments, Tyler darling." I said sarcastically. "The only reason I'm still here is to tell you a few things. One, what you saw today must never be repeated. Don't ask why." I looked at Edward, silently asking for his help with the explanations.

"But…you had powers…they could…" Tyler trailed off. I sighed, tilting my head back, and then it suddenly occurred to me.

"Tyler…" I looked at him from beneath my lashes, speaking quietly. My lashes fluttered as I pouted. "Don't you believe me?" I nearly smiled as I saw his helplessness. "_Nothing _was any different than it should have been. You and poor Mike were taken from the bus. A man killed Mike, and they nearly killed you."

"But…how didn't I die?" He managed to gasp. I could picture Edward's grin behind me, and blocked the image from my mind.

I tilted my head, only a few centimetres from his face. "I don't know, Tyler. We found you like this. So will you tell the police the truth?" I looked into his eyes, and saw the cloudiness in them. He was hopelessly dazzled.

"Of course. That they killed Mike and knocked me out." He stammered. I nodded, and sat back on my heels. Tyler tried to sit up. "I should get home…which way is home?" I sighed. Alice spoke up.

"I'll get him home, and call the police. You two go." Alice helped Tyler stand, and started helping him back towards the bus. I gripped Edward's hand, and started running, pulling him along.

Edward didn't comment until we reached his house. "And you claimed I was good at dazzling people." He seemed thoroughly amused at his own words. I rolled my eyes, and pushed him towards the door.

"Shut up," I retorted, not willing to say anything else. I was surprised at his reply. He spun, caught my shoulders, and kissed me.

"As you wish."

**Another one done. Okay, guys, Shopping Spree will be a no-go until this and the sequel are both over. Because I can't fit it in to any time. So, unless you're willing to forgo the sequel, be happy. Please?**

**Thank you, by the way, for your supportive reviews and messages with the AN. You guys seriously can't imagine how much they helped. I mean, it was all hard, but you helped me. A heap.**

**Please review, if not for me, for Edward Cullen (or whichever Cullen you like. Personally I'm in love with Edward, but I have a friend who really likes Emmett, a reviewer who really likes Jasper, and another friend who said if they were older, they'd like Carlisle.)**

**Just A Little Bit Dramatic**


	21. Chapter 20

**Thanks to all those who reviewed. I hope no one has lost interest. Cause if you have, I'll stop. So let me know if there's at least one person who wants me to continue.**

**I don't own Twilight or New Moon. And in saying that, sadly, I do not own Edward Cullen. It's vice versa. If I did own Twilight, New Moon and Edward Cullen, I'd know what happens in Eclipse. And I'd have a hot vampire boyfriend.**

**Chapter 20**

"You're improving." Edward observed as I finished playing the piano. I smiled, shaking my head, and removing my hands from the keys.

"I sincerely doubt that." I said wryly, glancing at him. I tossed my hair over my shoulder, and flashed him a smile. "I never had any musical ability, remember?" I stood up, forcing a smile.

"Bella…what you saw today…what those creatures did to Mike…" Edward trailed off. I put my finger to his lips, raising an eyebrow.

"Edward, I'm fine. I knew it was going to happen. I had a vision, remember? It was my duty to prevent it, and yet I failed, potentially harming another innocent. I messed up." I averted my gaze, and Edward tilted my chin up, his golden eyes meeting my own.

"If you made a mistake, then so did I." A voice spoke from behind us. I didn't need to turn to know it was Alice. "I had the vision too. I shared the burden." I released my face from Edward's hold, facing Alice. "And I also hear the voice of my conscience, reprimanding me for doing nothing. But Bella, if I tried to save every person, or every _thing_, I knew would be harmed, I'd never stop. There's always something."

I sighed, biting my lip. "I'm sorry…I…I never realized that while I can turn your power on and off…you live with it." Alice forced a grim smile, looking wearier than I'd ever seen her. Exhausted.

"And that's lesson one." Edward murmured. I spun to look at him, confused. "Carlisle said you needed to learn as much as you could about your power to fully utilize it. That's the first step. For you, anyway." I frowned, considering what he had just said.

"And the second step?" I asked, my voice barely above a whisper. Alice and Edward exchanged a glance, and looked back at me.

"We can accompany you on the journey, Bella. But we can't make it for you." Alice said softly, looking almost remorseful. Her expression confused me. I reached for Jasper's power, and focused on Alice.

Feelings flooded me immediately. Confusion, guilt, wariness, remorse, sympathy, pity, and…fear. I recoiled, regaining my own emotions fully. Alice feared something. But there was nothing _here _to fear…except me.

No, Jasper told me not to judge anyone's emotions. I can only sense them. I don't know why they're there. And guessing only gets me nowhere.

"_Rosalie Lillian Hale!_" We all turned at Emmett's roar from upstairs. "What_ have _you done to my room?" I rolled my eyes even as I heard Rosalie shout back.

"Well, _maybe_ if you had taken those _pathetic _pictures down, your half of the room wouldn't be in _chaos_!" She screeched. Emmett came storming down the stairs, cursing. Edward and I exchanged a bemused glance.

"_Why _do you get so jealous, Rose? When have I _ever _given you reason to doubt me? Answer me _that_!" Emmett shouted, turning as Rosalie appeared on the top stair. She was furious, glaring at her husband.

"When you so strongly _protest _about removing pictures of _other women _from your closet door!" She shouted. "Go on, Emmett! Give me one time _I _have done that to _you_!" Rosalie gripped the banister so hard she left a handprint.

"Christ Almighty, it was a _joke_, Rose! I'm a _guy_!" He swore. Alice cleared her throat, and I looked at her. She was trying to ask me something. I touched her mind with Edward's power.

"_Calm them, Bella, before either one says something they'll regret. Please, or there'll be consequences. Trust me." _Her tawny eyes flickered towards Rose, who was shouting at her husband in French. Since when did Rose speak French?

"Come off it, that's not fair, you _know _I never bothered learning French!" Emmett groaned, his jaw tense with anger. Edward and Alice were beginning to look concerned.

"Would you prefer _Italian_? That's what those girls were, _right_?" Rosalie started cursing in another language, and Emmett only grew increasingly annoyed. I exhaled sharply, sending each vampire enough calm to knock out a human. I nodded at Alice, signalling that it was done.

Alice darted up to her sister's side, touching her shoulder. "Come on, Rose, let's get you out of here. You can help me choose which clothes to throw out…or something." She led her away, glancing at me gratefully. Edward, however, wasn't so sympathetic towards his brother.

"God you're thick, Emmett! You know how she gets!" Edward growled, his eyes narrowed. "Do you even _think_? Or, if we shined a light in there, would it go _straight_ through?" I turned to look at Edward, shaking my head.

"That's enough." I said softly. Emmett looked at me, face full of resignation. "Come on, Emmett. Why don't we watch a movie? Uh, we could watch that X-Men one you wanted to watch last time…if you wanted to…?" I looked at Edward for help. Emmett nodded vaguely, and we led him to the couch.

Jasper suddenly entered the room. He picked up on the emotions at once, except me, that is. I guess he sensed Emmett's extremely calm state, because he frowned, glancing at me thoughtfully.

"It was necessary." I murmured, sighing. I glanced down at my clothes, studying them for the first time since I had put them on. Light blue jeans, well fitting and settling comfortably on my hips, the white blouse with three-quarter sleeves, the hem lightly skimming the top of my jeans. It occurred to me that I now looked, and acted, like the Cullens.

I absently twisted my hair back, pulling the front strands of hair back and clipping them up. Edward caught my hand as I fiddled with the errant strands not behaving, giving me a small smile.

"Don't…I like it." He whispered. He pressed a button on the remote, starting the movie. I slowly released Emmett from his calm state, allowing him to appreciate the movie completely.

The storm was raging in the background. But it wasn't until halfway through that the lights flickered, and the power went off. Edward and I glanced at each other, and Edward glanced meaningfully at the candles on the shelves. I sighed, focusing, and they burst into flame. I winced as I saw the marks from the sudden heat on the wall.

"Is the power off for you guys, too?" Alice shouted. Jasper shouted out an answer, and Emmett just sat there, silent. Lightning flashed, lighting up the room temporarily. I cleared my throat, glancing around.

"Oh, okay, this is nice…and scary." I frowned, tightening my hold on Edward's hand. "Does anyone else get the idea that this blackout isn't caused by the harsh weather conditions?" I turned to look at Emmett. He had snapped out of it.

"Someone call Carlisle and Esme. They went to that charity ball thing, didn't they?" Emmett pulled out his phone, dialling in the number. "It may be nothing, but we can't be sure. And I, for one, don't want to take that chance."

"Hey, Emmett, you might want to tell them to hurry." I stood up, staring out the window in horror. I could see something, or rather, many somethings approaching the house through the window. I looked up, and gasped. It was a full moon.

"Bella, what is it?" Edward demanded. Suddenly he could see them. "Oh…shi…" The rest of the word was drowned out by the thunder. Emmett's phone suddenly beeped and died.

"Battery's flat." He stated. I turned, but Jasper beat me to it. He was calling out to Alice, shouting out more like it. Both Alice and Rose ran down the stairs, stopping in the doorframe.

Alice was cursing her phone. "Of all times for it to die…" She cursed. We all froze as we heard it. A wolf's howl. Alice looked at us, her face even paler than usual, if possible. I think we need to get out of here. One wolf, one of us can handle. But a whole pack…they'll separate us. Let's go!"

Edward grabbed my hand, pulling me behind him as we all ran out the back door. "Bella I hate running nearly as much as Emmett, but we _have _to get out of here." He pushed me out the door.

I turned to stare at him. I realized Emmett and Jasper were standing beside him. "No…" I breathed. "Edward…don't…"

"Alice, Rose, keep her safe." He murmured. Alice let go of Jasper's hand, her face full of pure anguish. Rosalie was standing still in disbelief.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean it…" She choked out. Emmett nodded, murmuring something back. I ignored it, focusing on Edward's face. We heard the front door crash open, and then Edward shouted it.

"Go!" I had no choice; Alice and Rosalie each had grabbed one of my arms. They were running faster then they ever had, yet I found it easy to keep up, not stumbling once.

"Rose, go find Carlisle!" Alice yelled over the noise of the thunder, over the noise of our running. "It's their only chance! Bella and I will find somewhere safe. Meet me back at the house with Carlisle. I'll know when!" Rosalie nodded, and she was gone.

"Are you going back?" I demanded, keeping pace with her. Alice nodded, her black hair flicking her in the face. Rain saturated us, making my blouse cling to my skin, my jeans tightening, making it even more difficult to run.

"Alice, I have to go back! It's Edward! Please!" I pleaded, attempting to turn. She stopped me, and I stared at her with wide eyes.

"I know, Bella. Jasper's there, too. But if you die…I can't do that to him. If I die, Jasper will never forgive me, but I'll be with him. Please…stay here. If any wolves come after you, we'll be there to stop them." Alice touched my cheek with a muddy hand, trailing the mud along my cheekbone. "Tell Jasper to forgive me if anything does happen. And Bella…I'm glad you're my sister." She hugged me tightly, and suddenly vanished.

"Alice!" I called, sobs making it hard for me to breathe. I stared up at the moon, rain sprinkling my face. "Edward…oh God, Edward…keep him _safe_." I fell to my knees, knowing I'd put him in further danger if I went back, too terrified to move, hating myself for my weakness…

"I told you I'd get you alone, _Isabella_." A voice purred from near me. Amber emerged from the shadows, her hair wet and dripping, her nails gleaming in the moonlight. She hissed at me, smiling, her lips curling up in a callous smile. "I have to admit, I'm slightly disappointed…I didn't think you'd be the kind to leave your beloved to die."

I stumbled to my feet, mud caking my jeans. "Edward will survive. He'll fight. He'll come to me. I believe in him." I pushed dripping strands of hair out of my eyes. "Where's your partner? If he cared about you, he'd be with you?" I had struck a nerve. Amber's eyes narrowed.

"I will kill you…one day. Until then, mourn the death of Edward. He'll be dead by morn'. And you know it." I lunged at her, pushing her against the ground. She landed with a gasp, and arms wrenched me off her.

"Get off her." It was her mate. William. He threw me backwards, and I flew through the air, finally meeting wood as I hit a tree. In the storm, it would have been mistaken for thunder. I cried out as the tree gave way, falling backwards. Lightning struck something around me, and flames started to roar.

"Until we meet again…" Amber hissed at me, glaring even as William hauled her away. I stood up, brushing leaves and wood splinters from my ripped blouse. I heard a howl, and something started moving towards me, through the trees.

"Sweet Jesus…" I breathed, running. I ran though the woods, somehow making my way back to the Cullen house. No one was there, the only sign of a struggle being the broken walls, the shattered remains of a magnificent house. I turned, searching for Edward through the woods. I found him.

Running faster than I ever had before, I found the clearing within seconds. A ramshackle shack, in the middle of chaos. Wolves and vampires were locked in battle. I focused on one.

"Edward!" I screamed his name, and he looked at me. His beautiful face contorted in horror, and that moment was long enough. Several wolves lunged at him. Somehow he threw them off, growling.

I cried out as a wolf lunged at me, raising my arm. It burst into flame, but landed on me. I pushed it away, putting out the flames as I rolled onto my side, breathing hard. I looked up, only to realize Edward was gone.

I saw him enter the shack, followed by wolves. And then time itself seemed to stop. A lone figure emerged from the forest. Aiden. I started forward, my body in slow motion, and I tripped. In that moment, Aiden raised his hand, and I stopped breathing.

The ramshackle building exploded, hurling wood at all around. A piece struck me in the stomach even as I forced myself up, splinters cutting my face, but the flames harmed none of us…however, I wasn't so sure about someone else…

"Edward!" I screamed, running forward. I threw aside all wolves in my way with a force I didn't even know I had. I paused, raising my hands, trying to extinguish the flames…it didn't work. I tried again, and again, but it wouldn't work.

My powers had failed me. "No…no…Edward…" I started forward, determined to find him, despite the flames. Emmett ran forward, grabbing me around the waist.

I cursed at him, using his strength to push forward, but finding he had the same amount of strength and could stop me. He held me back. "Bella, the flames will kill you! Stop!" He shouted, his grip on me so tight I couldn't move.

"Damn it, Emmett, let me go! Let me go!" I swore at him, and he turned me around, pulling my face into his chest. "It's Edward…he can't be dead…no…" I sobbed, willing myself to cry. Blood trickled down my cheeks; from the cuts on my face…trailing tears of blood…crimson tears…

"I know, Bella, I know…I'm sorry…Bella…I'm so sorry…" Emmett stroked my damp and bloody hair, shushing my sobs as best he could. But I wouldn't be quietened.

The wolves had all vanished, their mission accomplished. It had all been for revenge. Revenge on Edward…revenge they hadn't even succeeded in doing…

"I'll kill him…oh God, I'll kill him…" I sobbed, pushing myself away from Emmett's chest. The rain had started to put out the flames, but it was too late. I fell to my knees, sobbing, unable to take another step.

The Cullens surrounded me, Carlisle hugging Esme to him, Alice sobbing into Jasper's shoulder, Emmett holding Rosalie against his chest. I had no one to hold me, no strong arms to turn to…

No Edward.

It all became almost eerily clear for me, and as I sobbed, I was suddenly _aware_ of it all. A heart wrenching agony ripped apart my chest, every part of my body screaming in agony at my loss…

I still couldn't cry. None of us could.

And as I knelt there, my world collapsing into darkness around me, I felt the dark abyss of grief pulling me in, smothering me in pain, choking me until I was drowning in the dark…

Edward was gone.

**Oh God, please don't hate me! Please, I beg you; don't give up on this or the sequel! I knew you'd hate it, and you'd hate me, and I'd get abusive reviews, but please don't be mean!**

**I have the aftermath chapter, and then the epilogue before I end this and move onto the sequel. I only hope you guys won't give up now because I killed him. Please, just keep reading. And please don't abuse me for what I wrote. Remember my earlier hints?**

**So please review, for poor dear departed Edward Anthony Masen Cullen…and don't give me hate mail, or abuse me! Remember, I love Edward, and it hurt!**

**Just A Little Bit Dramatic**


	22. Chapter 21

**If I post this before I post Chapter 20, I'm hoping you guys haven't killed me. Seriously, I am sorry. By the way, a line in this about reaching for stars belongs to my friend Hunny69. I think that's her penname, anyway. Thanks to her for letting me use it.**

**I don't own Twilight or New Moon. And in saying that, sadly, I do not own Edward Cullen. It's vice versa. If I did own Twilight, New Moon and Edward Cullen, I'd know what happens in Eclipse. And I'd have a hot vampire boyfriend.**

**Chapter 21**

I stared at the wall in the hotel through the darkness. There was no light on in the room, barely a centimetre of sunlight shining through the curtain. I couldn't look at the room, couldn't even think about anything but the wall.

Carlisle had been the one to insist we stayed in a hotel. The house wasn't safe anymore. He had checked us all over, looking for physical injuries. Though, I doubted even Carlisle could cure the pain I felt.

I hadn't said a word since we left the clearing, focusing on small, irrelevant things. Like the car door handle. Or the wall. No one attempted to say anything to me, either.

We went back to the house eventually. But only to get into a car. I went with Alice and Emmett. Carlisle and Esme went together, and Jasper and Rosalie took the Volvo. I couldn't bring myself to look at it.

And so there I was, lost in the darkness, letting it surround me, cover me…anything to keep my mind away from…him. I was numb, emotionless, every part of my insides screaming for me to cry, to scream…

But I wouldn't.

I didn't turn around as the door opened. I knew it was Alice from her light steps. She cleared her throat, and stepped to my side. "I, uh, thought you might like a change of clothes." She murmured. I glanced at the folded clothes on the bed, nodding and standing up. "But…there's a towel there, if you want to have a shower."

I didn't reply, grabbing the towel and clothes and stepping into the bathroom. I turned on the shower, wishing there was a bath, knowing I couldn't drown even if I tried…

Death would be long in coming.

I peeled the clothes from my skin, untying my hair, and stepping into the water. Not hot enough. I turned it on as hot as it would go; wanting to feel the heat I had been deprived of for so long.

I failed.

The water at its hottest wasn't hot enough. I wanted to _feel _the pain. _Feel _even an _inch _of the agony he must have felt when he was burnt. Or maybe…maybe there was a God, and he hadn't suffered.

Surely an angel like him would be spared agony…be given admittance into heaven immediately. One only needed to look at him, and they'd know. He didn't belong in hell. Hell was for those who…those who slaughtered angels.

I washed my hair thoroughly, stepping out and drying myself almost mechanically. Though I wanted nothing more than to drown in the water, I knew it wouldn't work. That was the curse I had been so willing to receive.

But then, I thought I had an entire eternity with the one I loved. I wanted that curse, because back then, it had been a gift. A blessing I had been so willing to receive.

I pulled on the clothes Alice had given me. Black tracksuit pants, black t-shirt…I didn't even care that it revealed a strip of my lower stomach. There were no other clothes, and I knew it. I brushed through my hair, taking as long as I could, exaggerating every movement.

Anything to keep my mind from _him_.

I stepped out of the steam-filled bathroom, walking over to my bed. I sat down again, tucking my legs under me, and staring again at the wall. I didn't even notice Alice as still sitting there until she spoke.

"Bella? It's okay for you to cry, you know." She said softly. I shook my head, my wet hair falling over my shoulder, closing my eyes and inhaling.

"I can't cry, Alice. Surely you know that." I whispered it, focusing on each breathe. In…out…I opened my eyes as she touched my shoulder.

"You can _talk _about him, you know. We all loved him…we know how it feels…" She realized what she had said, and began to correct herself. I beat her to it.

"Alice, there's no way in hell you can even feel an _inch _of what I feel right now." My voice started to rise in volume. "Every single _cell _of my body is screaming for him, and he's gone! He's gone, Alice, and nothing I can do will _ever _bring him back!" I sobbed, standing up, my composed exterior shattered. "I'm sure you're hurting, but you can't even _imagine _this…_intensity_ of agony. I can't live…I can't live like this…I can't live without him…" I broke down in sobs, realizing that the other Cullens were standing at the door.

"Bella, I didn't mean it that way…any one feels the same way you do, I know that you…no one could feel the same way, but…" Alice trailed off, unable to think of any more words.

"I know." I calmed myself down, controlling my sobs. "I'm sorry. It just hurts…so bad. Alice, I loved him. With all my heart." Looking up again, I realized that the others had left the room. All except Alice. "If I had stopped the flames…if I had stopped him from going in…or if I had killed Aiden before he…" I trailed off, burying my face in Alice's shoulder. She shushed my sobs.

"You couldn't have, Bella. No one could. But he'd want you to live on. I know Edward, and you know him. You know it too. He wanted you to have a life." Alice looked me in the eyes, and I wet my lips.

"But I don't want to have a life if he can't be in it. It's so unfair, Alice…everything was finally wonderful between us…" I trailed off. Esme knocked on the door, and forced a smile.

"Can I come in?" She asked. I nodded, and Alice went to leave, but Esme stopped her. "It's okay, you can stay, dear." I noticed how different Esme looked…unkempt compared to her usual appearance. "I wanted to give you something."

Esme handed me a small box. I opened it, and gasped. Inside was a ring…It was silver, and held a small topaz. Around the rim of the inside were five words. _The Lion and the Lamb_. I looked at Esme, silently asking her the story.

"He was going to propose…" She sniffed, forcing a smile. "He would have taken you to the meadow tomorrow afternoon, and asked you then. But he would have wanted you to have this, anyway. To wear it. For him." I slid it on, looking at the topaz. An eternal reminder of his eyes…

"I would have said yes." It was a statement of the truth. Not of longing, or hope, but a simple statement. I looked at her. "I would have said yes, and everything would have seemed perfect. Maybe…in some other world…I did get to say yes." I sighed, closing my eyes and shaking my head.

Esme stood up, touching my cheek. "With or without his name, Bella…you're still part of the family. You're still my daughter. His death can't change that. You're one of us now." I nodded, smiling sadly at her as she left. It felt wrong to be smiling, when he could not. All of those wasted opportunities with him…those pointless arguments…when we could have been smiling.

"What will I do now, Alice?" I asked. It was meant to be a rhetorical question, but she answered it, staring me directly in the eyes.

"You keep going. Find a way to move on. And I promise you that it'll be hard, but Bella, you're strong. And you _can _do it. For _him_. Don't die until you have lived." She stood, walking to the door. She touched the doorframe, stopping, and turning to look at me. "Anyone can reach their stars…and if you can't reach, catch one that falls."

"Hey, Alice?" I called softly as she turned to leave the room. Alice faced me, and I forced a weak smile. "When you reach yours, throw one down for me, will you?"

Alice smiled, nodding. "I'll throw down two. Just in case you miss." She turned to leave the room, and I lay down on my side.

I pulled my knees up to my chest, staring at the ring on my finger. It glinted in the light shining through the curtain, and I traced it with my other hand. Opening the drawer, I pulled out the necklace I had thrown in there when I first stepped into the room.

I clasped on the silver crucifix, stroking it as I lay there. I spoke quietly, knowing they'd probably hear me anyway. "Lord, watch over him. Please. Let him be safe in your arms, if he cannot remain in mine." I let a sob escape my lips, returning to tracing the ring.

"Edward…"

**And that, officially, ends the chapters of this story. Only the epilogue to go. I might have about a weeks break before I return with the sequel. I started another story at the same time as this, but that's about three chapters behind. Meaning I need to catch up, because people read that, too.**

**And please, please don't hate me! Please, don't give up on this or the sequel! It will be okay…eventually.**

**So please review, for poor dear departed Edward Anthony Masen Cullen…and don't give me hate mail, or abuse me! Remember, I love Edward, and it hurt!**

**Just A Little Bit Dramatic**


	23. Epilogue

**Most of my old readers have probably given up on this because of a certain character's death. Bella dies all the time, never Edward, and that's probably why you got so mad. You're not used to it. But I typed through my tears, and believe me when I say I am sorry.**

**I don't own Twilight or New Moon. So don't sue me, I don't need any more hate mail than what I'm receiving.**

**Epilogue**

When I was a little girl, I imagined the world as a utopian paradise, with no evils, and my parents to be my heroes, looking after me, protecting me. But, me being a typical child, I was deceived.

My parents divorced, and my life changed forever. It wasn't until I met Edward that my life started going the right way again. I never told anyone, but I hated the fact that my parents divorced. Because marriage is something I was taught should be eternal. That belief was destroyed when my parents parted.

And yet, I had never considered the possibility that I would never marry. Like most little girls, I had naive dreams of walking down the aisle, all eyes upon me, stepping into the arms of a mystery man that I would love forevermore…

The childish dream remained that. Just a dream. Because I was never destined to say my vows with the only person I wanted to spend my life with. Instead, I couldn't even speak at his funeral. There was no body to bury.

Only ashes.

Emmett and Carlisle had searched the burnt down house for remains, but as expected, the only thing they found was dust. I kept a small amount of that dust in a hollow crystal, attached to a silver pendant. And I wore that, along with my crucifix, and beloved ring.

You know, they say there's always a light at the end of the tunnel…you just have to wait for it. Stupid long tunnel. For me, anyway. I wouldn't look into the face of death for a long time, and my powers only assisted in prolonging my unwanted life. My hell on earth.

I cursed the day I chased that dog into the woods. Childish naivety led me there. Who was I to know my actions would eventually lead to me choosing a dog over Edward? If I had only listened to my common sense, Edward would never have killed Jacob, the treaty wouldn't have been broken, and the werewolves wouldn't have attacked that night…

That night. Two words for such a tragedy. We had feared the wolves. But in the end, it was one of our kind who killed Edward, and for that, he would pay. I didn't fear death, I yearned for it.

It's common knowledge that what makes you most dangerous isn't your strength, or your appearance. Because if you're strong, but are too afraid to take a risk, there's no point in that strength. Your fear makes you vulnerable. But I'm strong, and anything that brings me closer to Edward is worth that risk.

I blame myself. And I hate myself every second I live that he doesn't. If I had only listened to him, he'd be alive. And so would half those dead because of me. I'd be human, but I'd still have Edward. I wouldn't have to suffer an eternity without him by my side.

If there's one thing I've learnt from, it's this: don't go into the woods alone. Oh no, it's better to avoid the woods completely.

**And so, here officially ends "Don't Go Into The Woods Alone." Thanks to all those who read, and reviewed, and to my wonderful editors, whose pen names I cant remember, and whose real names I won't put down. You know who you are.**

**I'm making a Q&A chapter and a play list to post with this, so feel free to check it out. And for those who aren't aware, there will be a sequel. I've made up an outline, and as for the content, you have to read to see.**

**So thank you so much to all those who've come this far with me. Any comments, helpful or just encouraging, were very eagerly welcomed. **

**So please leave one last review for this story, and I'd love to know what you guys are interested in seeing in the sequel, and I'll see if I can work it in. I'd also love to know just how many of you are planning to read the sequel…**

**Just A Little Bit Dramatic**


	24. Q&A

**I don't own Twilight or New Moon. However, anything here not associated with Twilight or New Moon is my own, and my ideas. I have to have a few!**

**Questions & Answers**

_**Why have you slipped up with making the characters saying 'bloody' and 'Mum', when Bella is American?**_

Well, my excuse is that I am Australian, and I pronounce and spell stuff that way, so I'm bound to slip up and do it wrong. Because that's what I've been taught to do, so I'm kind of opposing what I've been taught to do.

_**Why is it that when Bella first became a vampire, her eyes were described as black, and not red, as most vampires are?**_

I believed that it made more sense for a newborn to be black, because red means they had human blood recently, and a newborn still needs to be fed. So, Bella's eyes were black because she was hungry.

_**Why is it, in chapter 9 (cross-country), Alice's hair is described as being long enough to pull into a ponytail, a result of it growing, when vampire's hair cant grow?**_

This is something I played around with a bit. It's a scientific fact that, after death, our hair and fingernails continue growing. So, if vampires are technically dead, shouldn't they be allowed to having growing hair and nails? In my story, they do.

**_Why, after the majority of the events happened, did Edward leave Bella, when we all know how protective he can be and probably wouldn't have left her?_**

In this story, I wanted to have Edward tone down a bit, and trust his family more with Bella. So, he trusted them to take care of her, especially when he went hunting. He realized that they also loved her, and they'd do their best to protect her.

_**What exactly is Bella's power, and what are her limits with it, emotionally and physically? For example, Emmett's power is strength, and as a physical power, should Bella be able to use it to the same extent she can use mental powers, such as Edward's mind reading?**_

This is something I will be playing around with in the sequel, but I believe the words I used to several reviewers were "absorbent shield". I used the idea from New Moon that Bella cannot bee harmed via vampire powers, but in this, powers do not affect her in any way. As a vampire, Alice can't have visions of here, and Jasper can't sense her emotions. Bella's power shields her from the powers of other vampires, and also absorbs them, allowing Bella to use the powers of other vampires. As for her limits, they do exist, and that will be a major part of the sequel.

_**The powers of some members of the Cullens, such as Carlisle and Esme, were altered in this. How and why?**_

I felt that Esme and Carlisle should have stronger powers than the ones they were given. Not changed completely, but altered. Carlisle is immune to the thirst, but still needs to hunt. It means he isn't sensitive to the taste of blood. He can also sense injuries, helping him to treat his patients. Esme's power is like Jaspers. She can sense emotions, to an extent, of those she loves, but cannot alter those emotions the same way as Jasper can. She helps them in the normal way. I wanted these two to have a different kind of power to give them a special bond to Bella, in a way. Because she knows what each vampire goes through, she is linked to them in an intimate way.

_**Why was Jacob killed? And how is it that Billy Black knows so much about vampires, being a werewolf himself?**_

Contrary to New Moon, I did not want Jacob Black to play a big part in this story, wanting the focus to be on our other characters instead. His death led to several important events. Billy knew parts of the vampire legends through old superstitions and stories, and I wanted him to know more than he let on, to make the threat so much more.

_**Why did you have to kill Edward?!? And will he be coming back in the sequel?**_

Okay, I knew this would be a very controversial decision. Bella is killed in many stories, but I wanted this to be different. To have Bella be the one to lose someone. That's probably why it's harder for readers to accept his death, because we're not used to it. We all love Edward too much. But if you want to know anything about the sequel, you'll have to wait to read it. All I'm going to say is that all throughout this story, and the sequel, things are not what they seem.

_**Who are the members of Llewellyn's coven, and what are their powers, and their relationships with one another?**_

Llewellyn's coven will be becoming regular characters in the sequel, so I'll 'unveil' them in that. However, there are about twelve of them, possible more, and each has a mate within the coven. I wanted them to outnumber the Cullens. The Denali may also participate in the sequel, and the Volturi will also be introduced into the story.

_**How exactly did Edward know Llewellyn's coven, and what is the story behind whatever happened to make Edward hate them?**_

I recently wrote a piece of history to explain this, so here it is. Edward and Llewellyn go way back. Because Edward's power is extraordinary for vampires, Llewellyn sought him out. During Edward's rebellious stage, he had second thoughts of leaving Carlisle while in that coven. He had a conscience. Trusting Aiden like a brother, he confessed his doubts. Aiden and Aiden's mate Morgan (whom you will be meeting later) betrayed him to Llewellyn. The entire coven, with the exception of one member, turned on Edward. This member, Elizabeth (named after a friend of mine, no relation to Edward's mother, whatsoever) had to power to move things with her mind. I think that's telekinesis. She managed to distract the others for Edward to escape, but died to save him. Why? Because, and Edward didn't know this, she loved him. That's why Edward was all guilty. But Llewellyn's coven, aware of Edward's old alliance with Carlisle, knew of Carlisle's association with the Volturi, and let Edward live, rather than inadvertently pick a fight with the Volturi. This doesn't mean they forgave Edward. They found Renee by mistake when Logan lost control, and discovered her daughter's connection to Edward…and as a simple plan to provoke Edward, stalked Bella. But when Logan and Renee too it too far, changing her, Llewellyn became aware of Bella's extraordinary power, and how useful it could be for the coven.

_**What can you tell us about the sequel?**_

The sequel basically takes place straight after this finishes, possibly a fortnight later…unless I change my mind. It will star not only the Cullens, but the werewolves, Llewellyn's coven, the Denali, the Volturi, and even guest stars Victoria and Laurent…unless I change my mind about having them in it, too. It will be called "It's Better To Avoid The Woods Completely", and will be up within a fortnight, definitely, if not within the week. I have outlined a plan for it, and am eager to start while interest is still sparked. Hope you read it!

**I hope this helps any questions! I think I got them all, but if I didn't, feel free to PM me, or ask me in a review, and I'll be happy to answer. Oh, any typos I blame on crying through typing. But remember, I cant hint on the sequel…**

**Just A Little Bit Dramatic**


	25. Playlist

**I don't own Twilight or New Moon. However, anything here not associated with Twilight or New Moon is my own, and my ideas. I have to have a few! Oh, I also own none of these songs. Feel free to see if you want to use any for song fics. Be warned, however, I have used a few, so yeah.**

**Playlist**

- Day And Night - Billie Piper

- Good Times - INXS and Jimmy Barnes

- Loving Each Day - Ronan Keating

- Lucky - Biff Naked

- I Quit - Hepburn

- Bring Me To Life - Evanescence

- Lost In The Shadows - Lou Gramm

- Everytime We Touch - Cascada

- Shepherd Me O' God - Marty Haugen

- Angel Eyes - Paulini

- Cry Little Sister - Gerad McMann

- You Raise Me Up - Westlife

- Whole Again - Atomic Kitten

- Under Your Spell - Amber Benson

- Fly - Hilary Duff

- Wonderwall - Oasis

- Lips Of An Angel - Hinder

- Perfect - Simple Plan

- I'm Not Dead - Pink

- Time Of Your Life - Greenday

- Lost Without You - Delta Goodrem

- Hear You Me - Jimmy Eat World

- Lithium - Evanescence

- With Or Without You - U2

- Far Away - Nickelback

- Here Without You - 3 Doors Down

- With Arms Wide Open - Creed

- IncompleteBackstreet Boys

- Untitled - Simple Plan

- I Miss You - Blink 182

- My Heart Will Go On - Celine Dion

- I Will Always Love You - Whitney Houston

- My Tourniquet - Evanescence

- If I Saw You In Heaven - Eric Clapton

- Who Knew? - Pink

- Hurt - Christina Aguilera

- My Immortal - Evanescence

**I have to say, I love all of these songs. I have a copy of most of them, so I recommend you check out some of them, if you haven't heard them. I can give you album names and that sort of thing if you really want to know.**

**Just A Little Bit Dramatic**


End file.
